The Mary Spence story
by oldtime
Summary: The Spence boys are running wild. Flint, Bill and Major Adams have offerred to restore some order with the gratitude of their mother Mary Spence, a widow making her way to California. Warning; Will contain spanking of child/children in some chapters. Don't like; please don't read.
1. Meet the Spences

Wagon Train

The characters I borrowed, just for fun but the story is my own.

The Mary Spence Story

Chapter 1.

"MAJOR! MAJOR! Bill where's the Major?" Charlie yelled?

"I'm right here; what's all the gal-darn hollerin'? Major Adam's bellowed.

"Oh there you are Major. We're about to have a ruckus round here with all the pranks. Them Spence boys; always starting one thing or another. Last night they talked Billy Cooper into

pulling down all the clean laundry and dumping mud all over his little sister." said an exasperated Charlie. The trail cook took another breath and continued his rant. "I caught them in the sugar bin last night and Flint caught them untying the picket line this

morning. Yes sir; it's about time that someone do something" Charlie said shaking his head.

"You're right Charlie, I'll go and speak to Mrs. Spence."

When Major Adams walked up on the Spence wagon he found a general mess. There was no wood, no water, and the campsite was empty except for a very worn out Mary Spence in tears siting by a cold fire. .

Once Major Adams got her to calm down Mrs. Spence began to tell the story. "When Mr. Spence passed last month, just after the trip had started, I thought that at least having the boys was a real blessing; it kept me going, Mr. Adams. I thought the boys would be help in taking the family on to California. After all

Matthew was 14, Mark was 11, and Luke was 9. I made a promise to Dave that we would keep going, no matter what. Now I'm not so sure and I'm frightened. I have family in California, but now I'm not sure we'll make it. The boy's have gone wild. They will not do a thing to help or mind a word I say."

The Major listened, quietly then before leaving he assured her that she would arrive safely and

that for the rest of the trip she would have the help of himself, Hawks and McCullough with her boys and the drive. "Tonight, when we make camp, I'll be back to have a talk with your boys, and set a few things

straight with your permission of course," said Major Adams.

"Thank you, Mr. Adams" she said as she used her apron to wipe the tears.

"Don't give it another thought, and I'll send Hank on back to help you get ready to roll." He said as he walked back to his wagon.


	2. United We Stand

The Mary Spence Story Chapter 2

All day as they rolled along the trail, Major Adams watched. When they stopped to rest for a spell, he decided to talk with Bill about helping with Mary Spence and her boys. Bill agreed to to do what he could and so was given the task of rounding up the boys for the after supper talk the major had planned.

Later that afternoon Flint rode in."Boy it's about time you showed up," laughed the Major.

"Aw, you know you missed me Major," Flint smirked, returning the banter.

"How's the trail ahead?" asked the Major.

"Clear for miles, I should be around camp for a week or so."

"Good, I could use your help with a couple of little problems, while your hanging around, "said the Major as he slapped him on the back. "Flint, how about riding along with me while we talk?" Flint nodded and fell in line with the Majors gait and listened."You remember the Spence family…" reminded the trail Boss.

"Sure do, we lost Dave Spence in that raid last month," replied Flint wondering what had happened to the family while he was gone.

"That's right, well he left three boys. They're running wild; causing all sorts for trouble and mischief, and this morning I found Mrs. Spence in tears. Flint, I promised her our help until she reaches her family," said Major Adams.

"Of course, Major what's the plan?"

"We're going to set some rules and chores, then you Bill and I are going to see to it that those boys respect their ma and the rules."

"Sounds good I had a run in with that oldest, Matt, this morning," grinned Flint, shaking his head.

"I figure it going to take a little patience, understanding and I expect a little dusting, if you get my meaning, before those boys come around." The Major paused and put his hand on the younger mans shoulder as he dry rubbed his face." I figured seeing as you lost your pa an ma so early you might give the boys some comfort; some understanding and advice. I thought you could start with Matt," said Major Adams.

Flint didn't need to think on it too much. He still felt the loneliness of those times in his life and he was well aware the effect of positive role models could have on an adolescent boy's life. He was quite honored that the Major saw him that way. He smiled and squeezed the older man's arm."You can count on me, Major."

"Why don't you start by taking young Matt on a hunting trip this afternoon, Mrs. Spence says she caught him stealing from the supply wagon and when she tried to correct him he shoved her down and ran off.

"Yes sir, right after I have a talk with Mrs. Spence," said Flint as he rode off toward the Spence wagon.

Flint rode up and tied his mount to the side of the Spence wagon," I'll drive for a spell if you would swap places' Hank." In a flash the swap was made, without stopping the wagon.

"Ma'am, my names Flint McCullough, the Major says you could use some help. What can you tell me about your boys?"

Mary Spence sighed, but was pleased the young man was taking an interest in her boys. She was near her wits end and could use all the help she could get, if she was going to keep her family in one piece. It was a promise she made to her husband; one she so wanted to keep. "The oldest was really close to his pa, he likes to hunt and fish. The younger boys follow Matthew's lead."

"Ma'am, were the boys always hard to handle?"

Mary blushed."No sir , when their father was alive he would not put up with such, he was not mean, just firm; firm but fair."

"I believe it's a good bet that you would like to return to those days," chuckled Flint, as he slapped the reigns in a bid to keep their wagon in line. ' I lost my pa quite young too, Mrs. Spence…"

"Please call me Mary."

"Okay Mary. When I lost my Pa, I could have got myself in real strife, came pretty near close to it. A scout name Jim Bridger took me under his wing. Taught me a lot of things, but most of all taught me how to be a good man. There are plenty of folk willing ta help you here."

A tear of gratitude sprung at Mary's eyes. She wiped it away quickly and concentrated on the train in front of her. Flint gave the woman her pride and continued on pretending not to notice. "Do you know any reason Matt would be trying to steal?"

"No sir, but when I came up he was coming out of the supply wagon with a knife, a sack of candy and some ammunition. I think he dropped it as he ran off. I'm ashamed of the way he behaved and the way he treated me. I think he is convinced that no one can see how badly he behaves now."

"Ma'am, I would like your permission to restore some order and maybe help your boys adjust. I would like to start by taking Matthew on a little hunting trip with me, do you know where he is right now?"

Mary looked at Flint and smiled." You have my gratitude and permission Mr. McCullough. Matt should be out herding with the other boys."


	3. Message Sent

The Mary Spence Story

Chapter 3.

Flint searched the horizon for the herd of cattle they always took with them. The cattle provided the travelers not only fresh beef, but also some extra earnings in the sale yards at the end of their destinations. The herd also consisted of stock belonging to the settlers on the train. For many of them the small herds they were able to take along with them supplied a good start to either ranches or farmsteads. Many of the families took their turns at driving or minding the herds. Like most young boys the Spence boys took their rostered turn.

Flint handed the reins to Mrs. Spence. "Can you handle the team until I can send Hank back?"

"Sure, and thanks Flint," smiled Mary. Taking the reins she slowed the team enough so Flint could dismount, untie his horse and the Spence's spare pony, then ride off towards the herd.

When Flint rode up on the herd, he noticed that it was strangely absent of boys. As he rode on passed the herd, there was a small group of trees. As he neared the trees, he heard the unmistakable sound of boys harassing and picking on someone.

"Petey, Petey, Petey the weeny!"

"Boys, that will be enough," said Flint. The boys ignored the scout, continuing to taunt and push the younger boy around. Flint's anger escalated. "BOYS' I SAID STOP IT!"

All eyes turned to stare at the angry man.

"What's going on here?" asked Flint.

"Nothing Mr, nothing." All three Spence boys declared in unison, while young Peter Taylor hung his head embarrassed.

"Then I suggest all of you get back to work, Matt, Mark, and Luke I want to talk to you, the rest of you scat," Flint growled. "Peter Taylor, you head back to your wagon. Yer Pa's say's its time fer you ta take over the reins."

"Sure Mr. Flint," smiled Peter. He knew his father said no such thing. He was too small to handle the heavy team, but the boy appreciated Flint McCulloch making him seem a little more important in the Spence Bullies eyes.

As soon as Peter was out of sight, Flint turned his attention to the other boys, "Mark and Luke, right after we circle up, you two go straight to your wagon. Major Adams wants to talk to you. Now get on back to the herd."

The two younger boys grabbed their sticks and took off to the back of the herd, ready to tap the rump of any straying cattle. Flint thought of grabbing the sticks and giving both little bullies a good whack with it across their legs, but he'd let the major deal with those two later. Once they were out of ear shot he turned to Matt with a very determined expression on his face. "Matt, you and I are going to take a ride. Here, I brought you a horse"

"Why? I don't want to go for a ride. Just leave me alone," snapped Matt.

"Matthew, your mom asked me, she feels you might need someone to talk too. Let's go see if we can find some game for the supper pots, and talk for a bit."

"WHY SHOULD I, I DON'T NEED YOU OR ANYONE," screamed Matt?

Flint drew a deep breath as he fought to control his rising temper. He stepped down from his horse and walked to within inches of the boy, then in a voice that was deadly calm he began, "It wasn't a request, young man, so Matthew, you are coming with me if I have to hog tie you and throw you across the saddle. Now get on the horse."

"Everybody thinks they can boss me, well they're wrong," Matthew mumbled.

"Son, would you care to repeat that loud enough for me to hear?"

"It's none of your business, and I'm not your son," Matt shouted as he mounted the horse.

Flint drew a breadth, before deciding to let the attitude slide for now as he was too angry to deal with it the over emotional young man and at least the lad had got on the horse; that was a start.

As they rode, Flint shot a couple rabbits. He had tried to get Matthew to take the gun to shoot, but each time Matt had rudely said, "Leave me alone!" Flint decided that since the boy was not going to try to meet him half way he might as well get to the reason as to why they were on this trip. Coming upon a small stream, Flint slowed his horse. "We have some talking to do, let's give the horses a rest and sit over here" said Flint as he dismounted and led his horse to the stream to drink.

"I don't want to sit and talk, just leave me alone!" Bit back Matt, petulantly.

Flint's eyes narrowed and he stomped over to where Matt still sat on the horse and in a quick yank dragged the boy from his saddle. He shook the boy and pulled him up close to his face and hissed "I've had all of the back talk and disrespect that I am going to take, you are going to sit down and listen to what I have to say, because that's the way your Ma wants it and I happen to agree."

Flint deposited the boy none too gently on a large rock, before leading Matt's mount over to the water's edge, then stooped to get himself a drink. When he finished, he returned to the rocks and sat across from the boy. "I talked to your Ma this morning. She tells me you seem to think that you can do as you wish and treat others any way you like. She told me that you were rude and disrespectful when she confronted you this morning, and then, as if that isn't bad enough, you pushed her down. What have you got to say about all this?" Flint finished rubbing his forehead.

"What's it to you, you're not my family, and I'm not your problem?" the boy answered defiantly.

Flint's anger began to boil; he paced in order to calm some before he tried again. "Young man your mother, cried this morning. She told me that she was so ashamed of herself because, she had wished your father were still here only so he could blister your backside. Matthew, you're mother has nothing to be ashamed of, but you do! She gave me her permission to treat you just as you Pa would have. I think you know what that means." Flint stopped and looked into the boy's eyes, wondering if he was getting through.

Matthew understood exactly what the tracker was referring to. His eyes grew wide and his anger boiled to the surface once more. "You can't do that you're not my Pa! Only my Pa could whip me."

Flint, removed his hat and wiped the sweat from his brow. He walked to the water's edge, turning his back on Matthew, while he washed his face and calmed his temper.

Matthew decided to take advantage of the small reprieve. He jumped onto the back of the nearest horse and galloped off. There was however one flaw in the boys plan; he was on Flint's horse. So with two sharp whistle blasts, from a very annoyed Flint McCulloch, his horse pulled up, pivoted and headed back at a full gallop to its master, depositing Matthew unceremoniously, as it pulled up sharp, then pig rooted, at Flint's feet.

That was the final straw for Flint McCulloch and he hoisted the boy up off the ground and over to the rock they had been sitting on. Flint threw Matthew easily over his bent knees and began to bring his hand down repeatedly on Mathew dusty britches.

At first Matthew kicked and screamed about how unjust this all was, and how he was too old, and that Flint wasn't his Pa.

Flint however, had already heard all this hogwash as far as he was concerned, and he was not going to let up on Matthew. Not when he had a nice steady pace going. He continued to lay down hard stinging swats to the boy's backside.

Matthew then tried to make Flint think that the spanking was not hurting and was doing no good. He stopped reacting and tried to feign annoyance with smug comments such as "You ain't hurtin, me mister, so why don't ya jist give up."

Flint may have not been an expert as far as administering spankings go, but he knew each of his swats was effective, because his own hand was beginning to sting. He only hoped Mathew would give up the fight soon. Though, he could give the kid credit, he sure was tough, but tough with anger and too pigheaded to listen to those who cared. Well if getting through that pig headed skull of his meant starting with a message sent from the other end, then so be it. Flint only hoped he'd give it up soon. He'd hate to have to take of his belt at this stage just to get his message across.

Finally, Matt began to cry and sob. His whole body shook as he lay across the scout's knee. It was at this point that Flint knew the boy had enough. As Matt lay crying over his lap, Flint thought to himself; _Good…maybe now he will listen._


	4. The Major's meeting

The Mary Spence story

Chapter 4

Flint sat quietly for several minutes, then he gently maneuvered the crying boy onto his lap. He rubbed his back and whisper calming words to the boy. Matt unconsciously leaned into the warmth of the scout arms. Suddenly Matt realized the stinging swats had stopped and he was crying into McCullough's shirt. He tried to remember when the spanking had stopped and the hugging had started.

Then the words that Mr. McCullough was saying began to sink in. "It's okay boy; cry it all out, you have a right to hurt. Im not going to leave you; I'll stay right here as long as you need me. It's okay son, it's all over now." Flint stroked the boy's hair as he offered these comforting words.

Matthew pushed back from Flint and turned his eyes, to look at him. Matt quickly stood. His face flashed red, as he thought how he was too old to be crying on someone's lap.

"Let's go wash our faces," Flint said as he placed an arm around the boy's shoulder and guided him to the stream.

As Matthew splashed the cool water onto his face he had to smile a little, thinking how nice that cool water would feel and put out the flame on his backside.

"Well, Matt we had better start back, the Major will have my hide if we're late for his meeting."

"Yes, Sir Mr. McCullough," Matt said as he walked toward the waiting pony, As he stepped up and swung his leg over the saddle, Flint couldn't help but smile when he heard Matt mumble.

"Whoa, this is gonna smart," said Matt as he slid gingerly into the saddle.

As they rode back toward the wagon train would be making camp, Flint began to think back to when he was a twelve-year-old kid running wild at Fort Bridge. His reminiscences were cut short.

"May, I have the gun?" asked Matthew.

Flint looked up and saw the buck, so he quietly passed the rifle to the boy and held his breath, as he watched Matt carefully take aim. As the shot rang out and the deer fell, both faces shone with pride.

"Good shot, young fella," Flint grinned.

They had the deer taken care of in short order and were off again, arriving back at camp just in time to care for their mounts before getting to the Majors meeting.

Major Adams looked at each of the boys gathered around the fire. By the looks on their faces the Major knew they had some idea why they were here.

"Uh-um," the Major cleared his throat as he started "Boys' it has come to my attention that your behavior lately has done nothing to honor your father's memory or respect your mother. I'm here to tell you, that all stops tonight. With your mother's blessing and permission, I am here to restore some order…" pausing, Major Adams looked around the circle to see that all were listening. He nodded at the smile he saw on Mrs. Mary Spence's face, before continuing. "From now until we reach California, you will all behave just as your father would expect. If we have any problems, Mr. Hawks, Mr. McCullough, or I will take matter into our hands, and I think each of you know what that means."

Matthew looked at Flint and rubbed his backside as he said "Yes Sir."

Major Adams then gave out a list of chores. He placed his hand on his hip and added,"And I had better not hear of you boys giving you ma anymore trouble it that clear?"

"Yes Sir" all three boys answer in unison.

"Good, I can get back to running a wagon train" Major Adams tipped his hat to Mary, and excused Himself. He and Bill walked off together.

"Mary, may I have a seat?" Flint asked, as he pulled up a stool.

"Sure, Flint and thank you for all your help. Would you like some stew and coffee?" offered Mary, reaching for a plate.

"Don't mind if I do," Flint said flashing his winning smile. "After we eat I would like to share a story with ya'll," Flint wasted no more time he took a big bite of stew.

Everyone ate hardy, as all the evening chores were finished the boys sat down around they're ma to listen to Mr. McCullough's story….


	5. Flint's Story

The Mary Spence Story

Chapter. 5

A.N.**** I have not seen anywhere in Wagon Train episodes that I have seen where it tells us just how old Flint was or what happened to his parents when he ended up at Fort Bridger. This part has the few details I could find watching and the rest is my imagination, so enjoy.

Mathew, Mark, and Luke sat around the fire as their mother finished washing the dishes she had perched on a stool nearby. Flint poked at the fire, before setting himself down to start his story.

"I was a young boy; all of eleven years, when my parents decided to leave Virginia and head west., Like most boys, I thought that wagon trains and Indians sounded like a grand adventure, and it did indeed start out that way." Flint stopped and stare into the fire for just a minute., l

Looking into his eyes, Mary could see pain or was it sadness?

"Flint, are you ok?" She asked with a longing in her eyes; almost as if she could feel his pain.

"Yes ma'am., Well it was just about a month into the journey when, there was a raiding party. All I remember is my father. P pushing me down in the bushes and ordering me to stay put; no matter what. When the fighting was over, there were thirty dead and, my Ma and Pa were among them."

"What kind for Indians was they?", asked a wide-eyed Luke."

"Shoshone, I was told later," Flint said ruffling the boy's hair.

"After my folks were killed, I was bounced from one wagon to another., s Soon I began to hear talk of what they should to do with me. Well I decided that I didn't want to be sent back east,. I thought as I was almost Twelve I could take care of my self. So, late one night I gathered my small parcel of belongings and seat out to become a scout."

"Boy, that would be the life, hunting and trapping and the like," Mark said with just a little too much zeal for his mother's comfort.

"Mark Adam Spence, don't you get any ideas!". Mary scolded, shaking her finger at the child.

"Your Ma's right son, I was very wrong;, I still had a lot of growing up to do, and besides if you try it I'll tan your hide, so you can't sit for a week." Flint warned in a very stern tone . "Now, let's finish the story."

Mary laughed as she watched the look of shock and yet awe on the faces of those around her.

Flint smiled as he looked at Mary; she had a pretty face when she laughed. It was a great sight to see. He turned back to the boys and leant over the fire to continue his story.

"I stayed hide out for two days, traveling only at night., I was too scared to light a fire for fear that someone would spot me. So, when two weeks later, I found myself at Fort Bridger, I was tired, hungry, and scared out of my wits. After about two days of sneaking and stealing food I

came to the attention of Mr. Jim Bridger., He called me; _that scraggly red-headed shirt tail kid.,._

He caught me stealing and decided that I needed someone to look after me and proceeded to convince me that he was just that someone."

I remember a time or two thinking as I was too old to be bossed, and in no uncertain terms told Mr. Bridger just that; full of p… ahhh… sass and vinegar, I was." Flint gave Matt a knowing look. " Jim didn't take it too well. He cut a willow limb and adjusted my thinking quick smart. But, it made me so mad that I threw a fit and turned over three shelves of goods."

"Oh, you didn't ?" gasped Mary, as he placing her hand over her mouth."

"Yes ma'am, I did and another big mistake on my part, I might add too. Mr Bridger he pulled me over his knee and proceeded to dust my behind thoroughly. He paddled my backside so hard and long, that I was glad that the list of chores he also gave me, they kept me hopping around and didn't require sitting for a least a week.",

"You musta been real angry at him, fer treatn ya so," suggested Matt.

"Yup, sort of, but I weren't stupid enough ta make the same mistake twice," Flint winked at Matthew. But as the weeks went by I began to see that I was not angry at Jim, I was mad at my Pa and Ma for leaving me. Then I figured I wasn't so mad at them as I was about what happened to them, and I jist.., deep down, I missed them. I didn't know being so sad sometimes can make you angry."

"I soon learned, that Jim Bridger, could teach me everything I wanted to know about scouting and trapping., But, if I wanted to do well, be safe and become a proud man, I would have to accept his guidance and discipline."

Flint paused and searched the faces of the young men in front of him. He suspected that Matt was getting the message to some degree, but Luke and …stared in awe, probably still imagining the experience as a great adventure. Flint, looked deep into each pair of eyes before him before he continued.

"Now, Boys I'm going to pass along some wisdom he passed to me a long time ago."

"Boys you are all much too young to be on your own., this is a hard country and it will take strong men to tame it. I'm not here to bully or boss ya, I will be here to help, teach, listen, protect, and guide,you. And, like Jim Bridger, I will not hesitate to tan your hide, if that's the only way to get through to your brain."

All around the fire were silent for several minutes, before .

Mary, broke the quite,

"Time for bed boys," she said rising to her feet. "Thanks Flint."

"You're welcome; I just thought it might help for them to know there was someone around that might understand their loss." Flint smiled and then tipped his hat, "Good night, Ma'am. Good night, boys,." He said as he watched Matt, Mark, and Luke Climb into the back of their wagon, before turning and heading back towards the lead wagon.


	6. Mark's Reminder

Mary Spence Story

Chapter 6 : Mark's Reminder.

It had been several days since Major Adams had set the ground rules. Things had seemed to settle down a bit. The wagon crew had been trying to include the boys in activities whenever they could; after all young boys who were busy tended to find far less trouble. Hank had started giving Matt driving lessons; he found the boy learned quickly when he put his mind to it. Wooster even got in on the activities; taking Luke and Mark on a fishing trip. Major Adams had made it a point to praise any productive activity of the young'uns that were on his trains, but he paid extra attention to the three Spence boys. Bill was often seen with several boys trailing him, and Flint, though his responsibilities took him away for days at a time, tried to spend time with the boys and with the family.

Mary soon became accustom to one or more of the men dropping by often, and so when Bill rode up and dismounted on this noon rest stop, she smiled warmly and used the corner of her apron to wipe the sweat from her eyes before she spoke. "Why hello Bill, what brings you by today?"

"Nothing special, just being neighborly," Bill answered as he noticed that Mary looked very Hot and worn out. "Why don't you have a seat and rest a bit, I'll get you a drink," Bill said as he made great strides toward the water barrel. As he opened the lid, he instantly noticed that it was empty. Growling under his breath he grabbed the nearby pail and set off for the next wagon, yelling over his shoulder, "I'll be right back you rest, Mrs. Mary."

Bill quickly asked Mrs. Taylor for some water, and after filling his pail, returned to Mrs. Spence. He filled the tin cup and placed the pail on the top of the water barrel and handed Mary the cool water. Then lowering himself onto one knee beside her, "Which of the boys was to fill the water barrel late night after supper?" he asked.

"Mark and he promised me it was filled to the top just before leaving this morning," frowned Mary in between taking a cool mouthful of the water.

"Is that so… I'll just have to find Mark and have a little talk with him." Bill replied, as he looked into Mary's worried eyes.

"Do me a favor, Mary, if he comes back without me, have him wait on the wagon seat with Hank," Bill sighed as he placed his hat back on his head.

As he started to rise, Mary placed her slight hand on his sun-darkened arm, "Bill I'm sorry for all the extra work the Boys are causing.

"Don't let it worry you none, all young boys' skip out on a chore now and then. Would you like me start a fire before I go, so you can heat up some stew?"

"No thanks, I think I'll just rest a spell." slumped Mary.

Bill nodded then mounted his horse. No sooner had he started to ride, when he noticed Matt walking towards him. He pulled up and waited for the young boy to come up beside him, "Matthew, have you seen Mark?"

"Not since Breakfast, is everything okay, Sir?"

"He left without finishing his chores. Hey, while I 'm here, I'm going out hunting at around four am. Would you like to come? But, only and if it's okay with your Ma," re-enforced Bill.

Matt's eyes lit up with excitement. "Sure, I'll ask, I'm not on rotation tomorrow."

"Good man," praised Bill and watched the boy's chest puff with pride. "Will you fetch you ma a pail of water; the barrel is empty?" he asked before turning to go.

"Yes, Sir Mr. Hawks, I'll do it right away," Matt grinned as he ran off to ask his mother about the hunting trip.

Bill, began riding along the line looking for the eleven-year-old. When he asked at the Miller wagon, he was told that Mark and their Tommy had gone down to the 'crik[' that ran along the trail about ten minutes ago. Bill tipped his hat and said "thank-you" then galloped of in the direction that Calvin Miller had indicated. As Bill reined his horse to a stop, he could see both boys soaking wet in the cool water. He placed his fingers on his teeth and gave a whistle, "Tommy your Ma says it time for you to get on back to the wagon."

Tommy left at a trot, then Bill placed a hand on Marks shoulder and knelt on one knee so he would be at the boys eye level. "Mark, did you tell you ma that all you chores were finished before you took off this morning?"

"Mark, suddenly became very interested in the ground as he mumbled, "Ye…ssss, Sir."

Bill reached out and placed his finger under the boys chin, lifting it so the boy was looking into Bill's eyes. "Look at me son. Was that the truth?"

"No, Sir, I didn't fill the water barrel," Mark began to twist his hands nervously; he knew he was never to lie. His Pa had been very strict about that.

Bill reached out and raised his chin again. "Do you think that was a good thing to do?" he asked softly.

"No sir, but the guys were going to leave without me; I didn't have time."

"Well, Mark, I hope your morning of fun is worth the cost. For not doing your chore, you will stay right with your wagon for the next two days, and you will fill the water barrel before you get any supper, but first, you will tell your ma you're sorry," Bill paused and looked at the boy to see that he was listening.

"Yes Sir"

"Mark you know that lying is wrong, I am going to put you over my knee, and give you a good 'Dusting' because, I want you to remember to never lie to your ma or anyone," with that Bill folded the boy over his bent knee and brought his hand down firmly eleven times on the seat of his britches; one for each year of his age.

Mark figured he deserved what he was getting, however he'd forgotten what a powerful palm could do to his small backside. He couldn't help but yelp and kick his legs. Before he knew it the swats subsided, though the sting remained. "I'm…so…rry. I won't…ever…ever lie… to My ma …agin," he sobbed.

Bill stood up and lifted the child with him. When Bill released him, he hopped up and down trying to stop the fierce sting in his rump. Bill stepped up into the saddle, and reaching down, lifted boy up in front of him. Bill had to suppress a chuckle when he observed the winch and screwed up nose of the small boy as his backside made contact with the saddle. "Come on, Champ, let's get you back to your ma."

Mark liked the endearment, and felt somewhat forgiven for his misdemeanour. He had stopped crying as they reached the wagon and when Bill lowered him to the ground he went straight to his ma, "I sorry I lied Ma, I'll start filling the water barrel as soon as we make camp," Mark hugged her as she rubbed his back.

"Your forgiven, go change into some dry clothes and lay down in the wagon for a while," Mary suggested, as she lovingly wiped away the tear stains on his cheek.

As Bill and Mary watched the boy retreat to the wagon Bill explained what he had said to the boy and about the spanking. Mary thanked him again for taking time to help with the boys and poured them both a cup of coffee. Just as they finished they heard the Major's cry

"WAGON'S HO!"


	7. The Green eyed Monster

The Mary Spence Story

Chapter 7- The green-eyed Monster.

Most of the younger boys enjoyed a turn riding with Mr. Wooster and the Major. There was always a good story to be heard. Luke had gotten up early; he wanted to be finished with his morning chores quickly and planned to ask Major Adams if he could ride on the lead wagon with him today.

However, this morning he was assigned to wash the breakfast dishes. His ma had already scolded him once for rushing his chores and slamming objects down impatiently.

"Geez, why does everyone have to be so slow?" he grouched as he wiped the plate and dropped it onto the makeshift table before him, receiving a not too pleasant look form is ma. He ignored her, and then he grabbed the almost empty plate from his brother Matt and went to try and wash it.

"Hay I was not finished with that," Matt yelled and stood up, as he snatched the stolen plate back from his brother.

"Oh you're just being slow, cause you know, I want to hurry!"

"Am not; you big baby," Matt chanted, his mouth full around a bit of biscuit?

"Are too, you big dope," Luke retorted, kicking Matt in the shin.

What Luke didn't know was that his ma was right behind him and just as he let his foot fly, she let her wooden spoon fly, landing a quick swat to each boy's backside.

Both boys' shouted, "Ouch that hurt," almost in unison and threw their hands back to rub the assaulted part of their persons.

Shaking her spoon, Mary pointed first at Luke, "You do not kick your brother, and you, sir…" she growled and aimed her spoon at Matt, "do not torment your little brother!"

"Yes ma'am," chorused both boys.

Luke retrieved the last of the dishes, now abandoned by his brother. "Ma, I'm all done, may I go see Major Adams, please?"

"Yes you may, if you can mind your manners," she gently reminded him, as she took the dishpan he had just emptied.

Luke ran up to Major Adams excitedly. "Can I help you and Mr. Wooster drive the train today, Major, Sir?"

"I'm sorry son, I have already promised Petey this morning, and Tommy this afternoon, you'll have to wait till in the morning," replied the Major apologetically, running his hand over the boys head.

Luke turned to walk away muttering under his breath, "Damn that Matt, if it weren't for his slow a..." his rant was cut short as Major Adam grabbed his arm and turning him to the side swiftly planted two swats to the seat of his britches.

"You will watch your mouth young man," ordered Major Adams.

"Yes Sir" Luke mumbled, as he reached back trying to rub another sting away, from his not fearing too well today, backside.

_Ouch, that stung_, Luke thought to himself, as he walked back toward his wagon. His mood was getting worse and he was thinking of how bored he was going to be today. Too busy glaring over his shoulder at Petey; who was all smiles as he made himself comfortable next to Mr. Wooster, and not watching where he was going, he suddenly bumped into something. He fell; his arms and legs flayed everywhere as he tried to keep his balance. When the dust cleared, he realized that it was not a something, but a someone, he had collided with and he had not been the only one sent spiralling in the dirt. That big old Mrs. Webster sat in the dust opposite him staring angrily back at him.

"You little beast, just look what you have done? Now I'll be hot and dusty all day," she spat bitterly.

"Why you old hag' like anyone would notice with the way you smell, and anyway you would've been hot and dusty in an hour; we're on a wagon train, dummy." Luke let his anger loose on her.

Suddenly someone grabbed his arm and hauled him out of the dirt. The next thing he knew his tail was on fire again.

"You will apologize to Mrs. Webster, right now, young man!" Luke turned to find that he was staring into Mr. Hawks' furious eyes.

Bill helped the woman up, as Luke gave a quick, "Yes, Sir Mister Hawks, I'm really sorry Mrs. Webster." He blurted out as tears sprang to the nine year old's eyes.

"You should be you little monster," she screeched, before stomping off.

"I think that you should stay clear of her and mind your manners, is that clear?" advised Bill.

"Yes sir," sniffed Luke as he started off again for his wagon.

Luke found a spot to crawl into the wagon and sulk. "Boy I'm sure sore, and it's only gone six in the morning, the wagons ain't even moving yet." He quietly grizzled.

As young boys often do he pouted for a bit, snoozed, but then he became bored and went looking for adventure. He crawled out of the wagon and collected a few things he would need to have fun along the trail to day.

"Ma the Major says, I can ride with him for a bit." He shouted up at his mother, as he ran along the side of wagon.

"Okay, son; have fun," Mary answered from her spot beside Hank.

Then just as the wagons were all in their positions and ready to roll, Luke climbed into the back of the lead wagon and hid himself just behind the seat under a canvas. He peeked out about an hour later, and then very carefully pulled out his sling shot and a small stone. Aiming carefully for the wide rump of the horse closest, he fired, causing the horse to jump forward, then bump his partner next to him. The disruption had the whole team skittish and squealing.

"Whoa, there Dan… Whoa!" Wooster spoke to the horses in calming tones.

Luke repeated his little joke three more times each time retreating under the canvas to giggle. Each time the horse squealed and changed gait. The horse team were well trained though, and Charlie Wooster recovered and regained control quickly. Wooster began to get suspicious. He slowed the team to a gentle walk, and then carefully handed the reins to Pete. He motioned for Pete to just hold them straight, then he turned slightly to watch the back of the wagon from the corner of his eye. Sure enough he heard giggling. Reaching down he fished the culprit out through the opening and held him firmly by the collar.

"You think that's funny; hitting old Dan's rump like that? We'll just see how you like it!"

With that Wooster flipper Luke over and set the dust to flying after laying down at least a dozen swats. Finally he stopped and plopped the embarrassed and tearful boy next to him. Taking the rains he pulled his wagon out of the line, knowing this would bring Bill to check what was wrong.

"What's wrong Charlie," Bill said as he galloped along side?

"Not what but, who, galldarnit," growled Charlie, waving his hand as he told Bill of Luke's little prank.

"All right Charlie, all right, I'll take the little bandit off your hands. Climb on over here son, I think you've caused enough mischief for one day," Bill said as he helped the boy slide into the saddle in front of him.

Bill trotted back to the Spence wagon. "Hank pull up for a minute. I'm trading spots for bit." Bill stepped down off his horse bringing the boy with him. He walked to the tailboard of the wagon and swung the boy up, "You get in there and lay down, and if I see you before supper or hear of any more trouble from you, it won't be my hand that you will be feeling," warned Bill.

Bill climbed into the driver's seat and slapped the rains to start the team on, then recounted the events to Mary that had landed her youngest, Luke, under wagon arrest.

"I'm sorry Bill. I really don't know what got into him." Mary said with a wiry smile.

"I wouldn't be too concerned, Mrs Spence; I suspect its jist the little demon that seems ta possess all boys from time to time. You can talk with him this evening to be sure, but I think you'll find it's more a case of the Green Eyed Monster.

Later, just as they were ready to make camp for the night, Flint rode up. After a friendly good natured greeting and all the trail schedules and events were discussed, the three men turned the conversation to the adventurers of young Luke Spence. While all were having a good laugh about it by this stage, Flint after being gone for several days, decided to pay a visit to the Spence family...

TBC


	8. Safe Arms Warm Hearts

The Mary Spence Story

Chapter 8 Safe Arms And Warm Hearts.

Flint rode alongside the wagon and waved up at Mary. "Ma'am," he flashed his smile, "mind if I talk to our prisoner?" he said indicating with a nod to the back of the wagon.

"Why sure, glad to see, you back," Mary said with a shine in her eye.

Hank slowed the team so that Flint that could tie his horse and lower the tailboard. Flint jumped up on the wagon and leaned back on the wagon side. He watched the boy, who lay on his belly, his face dirty with tear streaks and obvious that he had been crying. Flint reached over and rubbed the boys back; as he slept he scooted closer to Flint. As the wagon creaked along, Flint thought back to when he was a small boy alone...

_**Flashback **_

The small redhead sat in the corner of the store room where Jim Bridger had ordered him to stay, after he had caught him fighting again. There was no way out, so he waited. He remembered how scared he'd been as he rehearsed speech.

"Papa Jim, I know that you told me that if I got in one more fight you were going to" skin me alive," but I had too, it wasn't for me, it was because, they were saying bad things about you, sir."

Bridger walked into the room and sitting down on a crate he leveled a glare at the small boy, "Come over here boy."

Flint walked over on very shaking legs, the tears started flowing again. Jim Bridger reached out and placed his hand under the boy's chin, lifting his face to look into his eyes.

Suddenly, the old scout's heart melted; he reached up and pulled the boy onto his lap and wrapped his arms around the child.

It felt so comforting, to be wrapped so snugly into the arms of love, the small boy felt so protected...

_**End flashback**_

As Luke stirred, Flint was brought back to the present. Flint reached over and guided the boy onto his lap. Luke, still groggy, instinctively wrapped his arms around him and snuggled into his chest. Flint rubbed the boys back and smiled as he thought to himself; just how good being near someone could feel.

On the wagon seat Mary wondered when they had not heard even the low sounds of talking. The call to circle up was sounded and the wagon was stopped in its proper place. Mary climbed down, thinking something must have taken Flint away from the wagon. Then as she rounded the end of the wagon she could see Flint sitting with his arms wrapped tightly around Luke and both were sound asleep.

Mary smiled as she stood and watched the scene before her. She was beginning to really like this man. She stopped Matt and mark from busting in on the scene. "Matt you and Mark, get some wood so I can start supper, and be quite about it."

Luke woke to the smell of fresh rabbit stew. As he stretched, he realized he was not alone, he was on someone's lap he sat up and tilted his head to see just who it was.

"Hi, little buddy, I heard you had a real rough day, feeling better now?" Flint asked, ruffling the boys' soft curls.

"Yes, Sir" Luke said as he leaned back into the comforting arms again.

Flint chuckled and rubbed the boy's head once again before he sat up and pulled Luke forward. "Why don't you tell me about it?"

"Well it all started this mornin'. First off; no one would hurry, then ma whacked me with that da..I mean a spoon, then..." Luke looked up into flints face, hoping to see that he was truly listening and interested in his tale of woe. Once satisfied he had the scouts ear, he continued. "So then I was real late and that darn Petey Taylor he got to the Major first, and well I got mad and said some bad things and the Major whacked me, and wow does his hand hurt, even worsa than ma's stupid ole spoon." Luke sighed and looked up at Flint.

"Is that all?" asked Flint, wondering how on earth he could say so much in just one breath.

"No sir, then as I was leaving the major, I got to thinking about how boring this day was going to be, and I accidently, bumped into her and kinda knocked her over, and well she started calling me names and I got kind of mad and I call her some names back and then there was Mr. Hawks right in front of me , and my tail ended up burning again. Then when I finally found something fun, only thing was Mr. Wooster didn't think it was funny and then he spanked me too: hard. Then Mr. Hawks done plunked me in here; says if I come out before supper he will spank me again, but not with his hand, and Luke let out a big sigh...and I'm near starved, and it smells like lunch is ready, but I guess not for me."

Flint let out a loud chuckle and, pushed Luke off of his lap, then standing he faced the boy. "Sounds like you have been a very busy villain are a bright boy, I'll bet that you know exactly what you did to earn every swat, I'm I right son?" Flint said staring into the boy's eyes.

"Yes sir" Luke said as his face turned red. "I was rude and disrespectful," he said looking down.

'Well then Luke, I expect you have learned your lesson and I have some good news for you."That delicious smell is supper and your confinement is over; let's eat," Flint laughed and slung the Luke over his shoulder and headed to the camp fire.

Flint sat Luke down next to his brothers, then headed over to Mary as she dished out the stew. "Can I help Mary?" he asked.

"Sure, Flint, but only if you stay for supper. Here hand these out will you." Mary dished up a good serving of stew into a tin bowl and handed it to Flint. Once everybody had a meal, the family sat down to eat.

"How about a prayer of thanks first boys'" reminded Mary.

"Sure ma, Luke it's your turn ain't it?" nudged Mark.

Luke nodded, "Dear lord thank you fer the rabbit my ma done stewed up fer us tonight. And keep my daddy safe. Oh and lord thank you for not keeping Mr. Flint away out on the trail too long, so he could come and have supper with us. Thanks all."

Mary smiled at Flint, and then shrugged her shoulders.

Flint smiled. "well done Luke. Hey, who all would like to sleep out under the stars with me tonight after we finish all the chores and this good smelling stew of your ma's."

"Can you tell us more of your adventure's as a scout?" Luke grinned and moved to squeeze himself onto the bench that Flint sat on eating.

"Oh I think that I could manage one or two," laughed Flint and gave a wink in Mary's direction.

"Yea!" cheered all three boys.

"This is gonna be a great night," said Mark. .


	9. I Was There

The Mary Spence Story

Chapter 9: I Was There!

After supper Flint sent Mark to fetch his bed roll and Matt to get his ma's rocker and put it by the fire. Luke was finishing his chore of feeling the water barrel. Flint stood next to Mary drying dishes.

"Thank you again," Mary said smiling up at Flint.

"No need for thanks, I'm getting right fond of your 'little tribe', ornery an all, I should be thanking you for accepting me."

As Flint stared into her blue eyes he was reminded of the ocean waves. "How are you doing Mary? This can be a hard trip." Flint said as he reached out and brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"I'll not lie; it's not easy, but since you and the others have stepped up,it has become a might more bearable. This is not a trip for a woman alone with children, sure I miss Dave, guess I always will, but I got boys to raise so I've got to look to their future," as Mary finished she quickly turned away but not before Flint had seen her tears... then, just at that minute, somewhere in the night an owl hooted.

Mary turned and grabbing Flints arm she beamed. "Oh how I would truly like to walk in the moonlight and see that owl."

"My Lady; your wish is my command." Flint chuckled, and then instructed the boys."You boys get the bedrolls ready and gather some extra wood for the fire. Your ma and I will be back in just a little bit, and no trouble, you hear?"

"Yes Sir." All three boy's answered.

With that Flint, offered his arm to a smiling Mary placed her am in his and clasped her hand as they strolled into the moonlight. The owl hooted again, confirming they were headed in the right direction.

Mary leaned on Flints arm and smiled. "You're so good with the boys."

"Augh, I'm just good at thinking like them. The Major says, I'm just an overgrown youngn' most of the time," he said blushing as he grinned.

"Well, whatever it is; you bring out the best in them. We all feel safer when you are around." Mary complimented, and then looked into the night sky.

"It's like I said; I enjoy being with you too."They stood in silence for some time each lost in their own thoughts. The owl screeched and both jumped, Mary grabbed tightly onto Flints arm, making him smiled at the small slip of a woman next to him. He pointed to the owl, then watched her face light up with wonder. As Mary watched the bird, he watched the moonlight reflect off her chestnut hair. Standing there in awe of the bird she looked so young, and in need of protection. She sure was pretty, too…Could it be, was he feeling...

"Flint look," Mary squealed with excitement.

Jarred from his thoughts, Flint looked in the direction Mary pointed. The owl had flown; taken off with its tawny feather's spread wide and its large eyes alert.

"Isn't he beautiful?"she giggled.

"Yes indeed he replied," but inwardly he was thinking; _not half as beautiful as you_

"We had better get back or those boys may start an Indian war." Mary quipped, trying to diffuse the feeling that stirred within her. They turned and walked back the way they had come.

As they returned to the camp site, all three boys turned to see their mother walked in. Flint placed his hand on Mary's back and guided her to the rocker.

"Okay, boys let's get settled," Flint clapped his hands together and everyone got on their bed roll and began to wait quietly for Flint to start the tale of one of his adventures.

"This is the story of the strangest bunch of critters I ever came across, while I was scouting... It all started about five or so miles up the trail from here, first I came across this half blind old bear and four half grown cubs Darned if they weren't the orneriest bunch…Well, they just kept following me, I couldn't get shed of them. Then as if that weren't enough, the next morning I come up on this old goat and her kid, they seemed to really need someone. Well as my luck was bad and getting worse, it started to pour. Well I started to look for shelter and wouldn't you know the whole pack followed me. I was getting mighty nervous, they was all beginning to look at me mighty hungrily..."

"What'd ya do?" asked Mark, wide eyed and gazing across the fire at Flint.

"Well, I don't mind tellin ya; I was a might scared and I began to think, being as I didn't wanna be supper, I better see if I could find something to eat rain or not..." Flint paused and turned slowly, looking eerily into each boys face to create some drama. He tried to smother his laugh at the expressions on their faces.

"So I was tramping around in the rain when all of a sudden I heard an awful howl. I froze in my spot…" Flint gasped and suddenly sat up straight, with his hands up at his chest. The three boys, even Matthew, though he would have never admitted it, mirrored his dramatic surprise. Flint asked their silent question. "Where was it coming from? Well I searched until I came upon the bush from which it was coming. I carefully peaked through the bush, and there on the rock sat an Injun big as life."

"Did he try to kill you?" Asked Luke popping up to see Flints face."

"Not hardly; he was too contrary for that. When I ask him what he was carrying on so for, he told me that his name was Running Deer, and he had gotten lost while hunting and would gladly share his food with me if I would help him find his village. So Running Deer and I returned to the cave to get out of the rain. But, wouldn't you know that scraggly pack of critters refused to let Running Deer go anywhere near the cave. Two of those cubs set to growling so that Running Deer took off into the night and the wet mud... I was so mad that I started to fuss at that pack of critters just as if they could understand. I ranted about Running Deer needin shelter just like the rest of us and how selfish and prejudice they had acted, just because he was an Indian. Now we could all just go to sleep hungry and I built a big fire and curled up as far from the scraggly critters as I could get. When I woke the next morning I found that two for those darn cubs had taken off in the night, the old blind bear was having fits. I was sure that they had taken off after Running Deer, I grabbed my knife and set off to skin me a couple cubs. Sure enough as I tracked, those cubs were hot on Running Deer's trail. When I caught up, I couldn't believe my eyes, those cubs were leading Running deer back toward me with two large rabbits over his shoulder." Flint drew a breath and gave a big laugh.

"Then what?" the boys all asks at once.

"We all went back to the cave for my supplies, and you never heard such a commotion as that old blind bear started once he saw that the cubs were back. Then out of nowhere on the trail there was the chief of Running Deer's tribe, he was so glad to see him that he threw a big celebration. After the celebration, wouldn't you know it; now that we were safely out of the hunting ground and it stopped rainin, that old blind bear, the four cubs, the nanny goat and her kid, all decided to go their own way, leaving me to ride back to the train and Major Adam's with a tall tale that nobody would believe. But, it was true; I Was There."

Flint smiled and looked around; all eyes were staring at him with their mouths wide opened. Matt, closed his mouth then looked at Flint and the rolled his eyes. Flint's smile widened and his dimple showed, as he gave Matt a small wink. Matt laughed. "Okay , time for sleep," ordered Flint.

"Oh gee wilickers' how's we supposed ta sleep after that," pouted Mark.

"Do what I always do on the trail. Look up there…" Flint pointed to the sky. "Look at the stars. Thet one there means yer home," assured Flint, pointing the largest star he could find. He left the boys star gazing as he settled himself down for the night, next to all three Spence boys. Just as he was about to doze off, he found Luke pushing in between him and Matthew, and making himself comfortable; just like a young bear cub.

"Night all !," yawned Mary as she retreated to the wagon.

Flint woke at about daybreak to Mary making coffee and oatmeal. She pushed the oats away from the fire before handing Flint a steaming cup of coffee, "Morning," she greeted, that was quite a tale last night"

"And every word of it is true. I tell you," smirked Flint.

Mary, like Matt, just rolled her eyes at the friendly Scout.

Flint took a sip of his coffee and inhaled the flavor. "Well that is if you take into account, that the old blind bear was a frail old grandfather with his four grandchildren who had lost their family and his glasses in an Indian raid that Billy, the kid with the goat had lost his parents in also. And most importantly Running Deer was only six years old. I guess it would sound much more believable that way, but then, what kind of campfire story would that be?"

They both laughed and sipped their coffee watching the sun rise.

A.N.*** for the real story that inspired Flint's tale watch The Odyssey of Flint McCullough….. LOL did you guess it.


	10. Busting Bullies

The Mary Spence Story

Chapter 10- Busting Bullies

As was the custom each morning, the Family's wagon that traveled just behind Major Adams would circle to the end of the line giving the wagons a chance to move up. This kept the same wagon from traveling in the dust at the rear for the whole trip. As it happened, it was now the Spence's turn to be in the front. Flint had left to check out the next crossing; he had been gone for a week or so, they were expecting him back any day. Major Adams decided that they would make camp on this side of the riverbank, and wait. They had made good time so far and a day or two of rest wouldn't be too bad. He sent Bill Hawks ahead to pick the best spot.

"Sure thing major," Bill said turning in the saddle to look at Wooster.

"How about bringing back some fresh meat for the pot while you're at it, if that isn't too much to ask?" Wooster grumbled good naturedly.

"Sure thing, you old coot, how bout some fresh polecat," Bill laughed as he enjoyed stirring up the old cook.

"I'll show you some old polecat," grumbled Wooster shaking the reins at Bill and thus causing the team to side step in confusion.

"Wooster, you keep your mind on your driving and watch where you going! I am going to ride down the line and let the folks know we are going to make camp for a day or two," with that the Major swung his horse around and faced the back of the train before he galloped off.

Wooster slapped the reins and started mumbling to himself, "everybody always fussing at old Charlie; ought to let them try to cook for this bunch, then they would see."

Major Adams rode all the way to the end of the train then turned and started back spreading the word to each wagon driver," we'll be making camp a bit early tonight then we will have a quick meeting."

He made a stop at each wagon, sometimes making small talk. He liked this part of his job when all was going well. Then as he approached the front of the wagon train again a loud ruckus off to the right caught his attention, "What in thunder" He boomed as he rode to investigate. "Here, stop that, stop that right now" he ordered in his best army voice.

Stepping off his horse he reached down and grabbed the first handful of boy he could from the scuffle and tossed him to the left on his backside, then standing tall between the two he demanded, "Mark and Steve, what seems to be the problem here?"

Both young boys stood with a defiant stare; each refusing to answer.

The major rubbed a tired hand across his face and cleared his throat, "Boys, I am not accustomed to not being answered," he scowled.

"It's all that lunkheads fault, he started it!" Mark screeched as he took another swing at Steve.

"Did not, he has been pestering me all day. Just ask Pete, he been picking on him too," retorted Steve and then landed a clop to the side of Mark's arm.

Major Adams, grabbed both boys by the arm and none too gentle shook them, "ENOUGH," he roared.

With both boys now frozen in front of him he bent down and pointed his finger at them. "Now I want both of you to go straight to your wagons and stay there until I come by, and when I get there I want some answers, so if I were you I would spend this time thinking about what your answer will be" With that said, he turned first Steve and then Mark to the side and planted a firm swat to the seat of their britches. "Now move."

As the two trotted off in opposite directions, the Major mounted and rode on to complete his round. As he was approaching Wooster and the lead wagon again, he saw Bill riding towards him and so rode out to meet him.

"There's a nice shady grove just over the next rise; ought to be a good place to wait," suggested Bill.

"Sounds good," nodded the Major, "Now, why don't you see if you can get Charlie some fresh meat?"

"Sure thing," said Bill and he took off for some nearby trees.

Major Adams rode up to his wagon and told Charlie where they would make camp. The next couple of hours were busy with the unhitching, unloading and the setting up of camp sites.

Major Adams would have forgotten all about the boys, had his setting up of his hammock not been annoyingly interrupted by the sound of boys arguing.

"It's not my turn; It's yours," Luke squealed in that whiny voice that young boys have when they are not getting their way.

"Nuna, I did it last night, you do it you whiny baby," Mark goaded, and then shoved Luke.

Luke fell back into the wagon wheel and scraped his arm. Seeing his chance to get his brother in trouble; Luke started crying and screaming as if his arm was falling off.

"Ma, he pushed me and he . . ." He wailed in a fit of tears, hoping crying would get him his mother's attention and sympathy quickly.

Mark cringed; he knew, with Luke crying and bleeding and the Major coming he was in big trouble. Panicking he ran for the rivers' edge, just to think; he told himself.

As soon as Major Adams was sure that Luke was okay, he told Mary to take care of him and he would go see about Mark.

Remembering Steve's defensive comment; "ask Pete" the Major decided to do just that before going to talk to Mark. Steve's wagon was just behind the Spence's and so it was the first stop.

"Howdy, there, Mr. Turner could I talk to Steve for a minute please?"

"Yes Sir," agreed Mr. Turner, then called, "Steven, come here please"

"Coming Pa" came the cheerful reply, as Steve rounded the end of the wagon. However, as he caught sight of Mr. Adams his color drained from his face his smiled turned upside down.

"Mr. Turner didn't say anything, but he was sure that his son was feeling a little guilty over something"

"Yes sirs?"said Steven looking up at first his Pa then Mr. Adams.

The Major squatted down in front of the boy, "What were you fighting about this afternoon?"

"Mark keeps picking on Pete and me, cause we're not as big as him and he keeps tripping us up and the other boys that are younger than him. Then he took my knife and I wanted it back, honest Pa, I didn't start it," he pleaded looking up at his father.

"I believe you son, thank you for answering me honestly," Major Adams replied smiling.

"Your welcome and I'm sorry that I didn't listen to you earlier sir," Steve said trying to look extra sorry, hoping that he didn't get into trouble with his pa for not minding the Major.

"Young fella, I'll forgive you this time, but don't let it happen again," Major Adams rebuked and then offered his hand shake to seal the deal.

"Thank you Mr. Adams and I'm sure Steve will remember his promise," pledged Mr. Turner, giving his son a stern glare in the process.

When the Major got to the Taylor's wagon he got much the same story from Pete that Steve had given except Mark had marbles that belonged to him. And Pete had been too scared to fight back. The Major shook his head, trying to contain his riling demeanor at least long enough to hear Mark's side of the story.

Major Adams scanned the riverbank for signs of the boy. He could see several groups for adults and children, but no red headed freckle-faced eleven-year-old. He reached up and removed his hat and ran his hand over his hair. "If he were a young boy in trouble where would he go?" he muttered to himself as he replaced his hat. He looked all around for a secluded spot where one could be alone. He spotted a likely spot; kind of marshy with tall grasses and big rocks. As he wound himself through the briers and rock sure enough; he found Mark perched on a rock with his arms wrapped around his knees and his face buried in his lap.

Major Adams walked up and sat next to him. They sat silently for some minutes before he placed his hand on Mark's knee and spoke. "I thing you and I need to talk, young fella."

Mark turned a tear streaked face up at the Major, and then returned to staring at his lap. The major stood' then taking a clean kerchief form his pocket he walked down to the water and stooped to wet it before returning to the boy. He held it out and said, "Here wash your face."

Mark accepted the offered kerchief and crossing his leg under himself began wiping his face.

"I really didn't mean to hurt Luke Sir, honest."

"No one thought you did son. The issue here is you learning to control your temper." Major Adams leaned against a fallen tree and look at the boy as he began to talk, "I've talked to Steve and Pete and they both tell me the same story, that you are bullying and picking on the smaller boys making them give you things, so you won't hurt them, is what they say true?" he ask gently, though his rich baritone voice sounded deep with disappointment.

"They're just trying to get me in trouble, an anyway, do they have to follow me everywhere?"

"No, but even if they do, it does not give you the right to push, shove, or trip them and it certainly does not give you the right to force them to give you things."

"Well for gosh sake can't they just stay out of my way, everyone is always blaming me," Mark growled angrily.

"Simmer down young fella and watch your tone, do you understand?" he said trying to control his rising temper.

Mark didn't like the way that sounded coming from Major Adams and quickly added a; "Yes Sir."

The major could tell this trail of conversation was leading him nowhere fast. So he decided to try another direction. Reaching out and taking the boys chin in his hand he look into the boys eyes, "Mark, I want you to look at me and answer my questions."

"Yes Sir."

"This morning when you tripped Pete, what had he done to make you mad?"

"Now, Mark knew better than not to tell the truth, that Pete was minding his own business, that he was just there and he thought it would be funny, but instead the boy just shrugged his shoulders, not brave enough to admit to any wrong doings, but figuring he wasn't exactly lying either.

"Did you take Pete's marbles?" asked with a direct and firm glare.

"He gave them to me," Mark lied.

"Why would he give you his marbles?" Major Adams watched Marks face as he answered.

"So I would..n..t." Mark hung his head and mumbled to a halt when he realized he was telling on himself.

"So is that why you have Steve's knife as well?"

"Yes," said Mark barely above a whisper.

"Now, Mark what were you and Luke arguing about?"

"bout, who's turn it was to gather wood for the fire and fetch water."

"Look at me when you answer son, who did your Mother ask to do it?"

"Both of us, Sir."

"So let me see if I understand you correctly; you don't want to talk about why you're so angry, you hurt others just because they are there, you take things from others as a bribe to protect them from you, and you deliberately disobey your Ma and myself. Is that what you're asking me to believe?" The major asked as he inwardly reminded himself that the young boy might really not understand what made him so angry.

"I didn't disobey, you Major Adams, I stayed right with our wagon, until you came." Mark replied.

"Although that could be argued, I will over look that, I was referring to the matter of not causing your Ma trouble and no more bullying, because Mark that's what you are doing; Bullying other children."

"Oooooh," sighed Mark.

"Now, Mark I will ask you one more time, are you sure that there is not anything you would like to talk about?" Major Adams questioned as he looked into the troubled eyes before him.

Now Mark knew the real reason he was picking on the little boys was because the older boys were picking on him and would not let him hang with them. They were always telling him he was too young, but he was old enough to know that if he got them in trouble for it, they would never let him go with them on their adventures. So, even though it meant he would get a whipping, he decided that he would not be a snitch.

Mark stood up, raised his eyes and looked right at the Major and answered, "No Sir I don't got no need to talk."

"Well Son if you won't explain or defend yourself then you leave me no choice. What did I tell you would happen if I caught you picking on the younger boys again or not minding your Ma?"

"You said you would see to it that I wouldn't want to sit for a week, Sir," Mark gulped, sliding his hands back to cover his backside.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell me what's really going on?" Major Adams tried one last time, for he could see in the boy's eyes there was more.

"No Sir." Mark shook his head, trying to suppress the tingling tears rising in his eyes.

"Very well, come over here Mark," Major Adams said as took the boy by his arm. He propped his foot up on the log and guided the child across his knee. He proceeded to bring his large calloused hand down sharply on the behind before him.

As the spanks covered his behind, and the stinging began to permeate his thoughts, it occurred to Mark that these swats, thought he would never admit it were not the mighty wallops that he was sure the Major could deliver. He was sure he would still be sore for a few days, but he suspected that the Major was going easy on him for some reason.

The Major finished the spanking with only one particularly hard swat, confirming Mark's thoughts, then stood the boy facing him with both hand on his shoulders he looked into the crying boy's eyes and said, "You will return the things you took. You will apologize to the others and your ma. And for the next week you will ride on the wagon seat with Mr. Wooster reciting your multiplication tables, so we will know just what you are up too. And one last thing and you had better hear me good... **If I catch you picking on anyone for the remainder of this trip, I will take a belt to your behind; is that understood!"**

"Yes sir," Mark said stealing the chance to rub out part of the sting.

"Good let's get back to camp before the others send out a search party," the Major said ruffling the boy's hair as they started back across the rocks.

Later that night as the Major lay in his hammock, he heard, Mark ask his Ma,

"Ma, why, does everyone always tell me I too young? I can do anything Matt can do."

"Son come over here," Mary said patting the bench next to her," she couldn't help but smile as he sat very slowly.

She brushed the red curls from his eyes, "You look so much like your father. We tell you, no, because we are trying to keep you safe. Don't be in such a hurry to grow up you will only be young once, have fun while you can,"

"No one will let me; they keep leaving me behind," Mark sadly complained.

"Didn't you go fishing with Mr. Bill, and snare a rabbit with Mr. Wooster just the other day?" His mother reminded him.

"Yes ma'am, but I mean without grownups."

"That is to keep you safe, because there are dangers you are not ready to face on your own. You will just have to trust the adults on that, and I think we are mighty lucky to have the help of Major Adams and Mr. McCullough and Mr. Hawks looking out for us." Mary said as she brushed her child's cheek.

"You wouldn't be so sure about that if Major Adams looked after you like he did me." Mark said squirming on this sore seat just a bit.

"Do you feel that you were punished unfairly?" Mary asked in all sincerity as she watched his face.

Mark thought a minute before he answered, "No ma'am, I should not have been hurting the little kids and he had warned me even."

"I miss Pa, a lot but I guess they make a pretty good 'stand-in' Pa's;" Mark said as he leaned in and hugged his ma.

The Major drifted off to sleep, thinking of his family on the train, they were not blood kin, but Mark was right they made a pretty good stand-in family.


	11. Scouting Uncharted Lands

The Mary Spence Story

Chapter 11: Scouting Uncharted Lands

As Flint rode to check the next crossing, he was really glad they were in peaceful country for a time. He found that he couldn't keep his mind on his work. His mind kept wandering and thinking about Mary and her brood. Everywhere he looked he was reminded of her beauty; the sky and the blue of her eyes, then the slight breeze and the silkiness of her skin. He could hear the sweetness of her voice in the call of the birds. He could hear her laughter in the bubbling of the stream. And the boys… Matt was trying so hard to be a man, but still chasing the adventures of boyhood. He had the making of a fine man. Now Mark he had not figured him yet, except that he sure liked mischief, he was sure to land in some trouble without a father to guide him. He reminded Flint of himself at that age, red-hair and all energy. Then there was Luke, sweet, blond curls with his mother's blue eyes and that impish grin. Luke had found his way into Flint's heart, they all had. It was with all this running through his mind he traveled. He had been seriously thinking of settling down and starting a small ranch in California.

After checking the crossing, and determining it to be safe, unless it rained, he rode onto the small outpost and checked for news and a few supplies. As he rode into the town, his thoughts distracted him once more; he sat on his horse staring at the children running about the school yard. Suddenly he longed to be back with his wagon family. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he nudged his horse on.

Finally tying his horse to the hitching rail, he strolled into the general store. "Howdy, ma'am, is this where I post mail?"

"Yes, I'll be right with you mister," she answered before returning to the customer she was presently dealing with.

Flint nodded and began to look around. He found himself drawn to things he had never pay much mind too before; like the candy counter and yard as the store keeper came toward him he spotted a wooden bat and a ball.

"Interested in base ball?' she asked with a prim and proper English accent.

"Might be, if I knew a little about it," Flint answered with a smile.

"I've a booklet, the salesman left with it. He said it was all the rage in Pittsburgh. Says it's going to be big in this country someday. Seems like a waste of good energy to me, you can have the whole lot for one silver dollar," she finished hoping for a good sale and getting rid of some of the old stock.

Flint reckoned it was a fair price. "I'll take it and fifty cents worth of gumdrops and five peppermint sticks. I would also like these six jars of peaches, and the items on this list. If you could direct me to the livery, I will be back to collect my purchases in just a bit."

"Sure thing Mister, and didn't you have some mail to post?" The woman noted.

"That I did thanks for the reminder," he answered as he handed her the letters."

When finished making the deal for the extra horse he needed, Flint walked over to the local saloon for a cold beer before hitting the trail home.

As he sat watching the local crowd a bean pole of a kid came strutting in he sided up to the bar and in a deep tone, no doubt and attempt to make himself sound older, and uttered,

"How bout a tall cold one over here Sam?"

The bar keep looked up and in a loud boisterous laugh and howled, "Derrick get your blasted hide out of here before your Pa hears of your visit. You know if I even think of serving you he would have both our hides. Now Get."

The whole place laughed as the tall boy hung his head and beat a hasty retreat.

Flint, downed the last of his beer and laughed as he decided he was ready to get back to the train.

Two days later as flint made camp, for what he hoped would be the last night before he over took the wagon train, found himself staring up at the stars thinking of Mary and the boys once more. He sure hoped she felt the same for him as he did for her. He also believed that he and the boys would grow even closer with time. He closed his eyes and prayed for the safety of this family he was fast considering his own. He finally drifted off to sleep thinking of the boys, believing they would be staring at the same star and the sweet face of Mary running through his mind.

Meanwhile, Mary was back at her wagon checking one last time to see that all three of her boys were sleeping soundly. They had fallen asleep watching the stars and listening to Major Adams, Bill and Wooster reminisce of army days and Indian fights. Satisfied, she climbed into her wagon. Unpinning her hair she began to brush it as her mind pondered. She felt so safe and secure when Flint was around. Though she still missed Dave, it had only been three months, but sometimes it seemed like a life time ago, then others like only yesterday. She knew it was soon, but when Flint was around life seemed to have a bit of its spark back. The boys did seem to respond to him too. Surely the warmth and secure love she felt could not be wrong. Then as a tear sprang to her eye her mind traveled back over the miles to when she and Dave had decided to take this trip. She and Dave had said that if anything were to happen to one of them they wanted the other to go on with life; that it was far too short to be spent in mourning. And the boys they would need more than either of them by themselves and alone could give. Wiping away the tear she laid aside her brush and picked up her well warn bible, turning to Proverbs 16:9 she read aloud . . .

"A man's heart deviseth his way: but the Lord directeth his steps," then just as clearly as if he were sitting there on the cot next to her, Dave's voice came….

"When things happen beyond our control, we have a choice; we can make ourselves and everyone around us miserable as we struggle to change the unchangeable or we can learn to accept and trust God with the unchangeable and set about doing something about what we can change. Mary closed her eyes and prayed that God would grant her strength and courage as she moved forward.

Finally with an indiscernible peace she drifted off to sleep.

It was around two the next day, and Major Adams was walking back from the river where he had been asleep– that is, supervising the young'uns fishing. He was headed back to his hammock for nap, when suddenly over at the Spence wagon there came the loudest commotion.

"Gall-darn it! What now!" he roared as he stomped around the wagon, his dander instantly up. Bill and Charlie caught his flustered demeanor and quickly followed.

As they rounded the back of their wagon, all three stopped to look at the sight before them. The Major had to almost double over in laughter. There was Flint under a pile of boys. All were trying to talk at once.

Finally Flint shook loose, "Whoa, easy there partners, hold up I'm mighty glad to see y'all too, but let's have a little order," he laughed with a wide grin.

It was then that Flint noticed the Major almost rolling on the ground laughing. "You could help a fella out you know," he said as he made quick strides to the Major's side.

"Why it looked to me that they were doing a right fine job of hog tying you, they didn't need my help," said the major in between a great belly laugh.

"How'd the trail look boy?"

"Fine as frogs' hair, if it doesn't rain. We should have no trouble making it to Catus Ford. I made a side trip to Bentwood and posted the letters and got us a few supplies and that horse you were needing."

"Supplies what supplies," the Major said a little puzzled.

"Oh you know just the ones that keep ole goats like you sweet, sir," Flint said jumping to dodge the swing of the Majors hat.

"I'll show you an ole got, young fella, where are my gumdrops? I am almost out," said the Major as he slapped the younger mans shoulder affectionately as they both walk over to the group.

Mary finally found a time to give Flint a welcome home hug

"You will be joining us for supper won't you, Flint?" she said smiling up at him.

"I'd be pleased,"he answered giving her a quick kiss.

Then stepping back he added, "I brought back the perfect thing for the occasion.

"Freshly canned peaches, and Wooster before you go getting jealous I brought you some too and fresh garden vegetables as well. Come on boys help me unload this horse."

All hands set to work. Bill and Major Adams took off to let folks know that they would be rolling at first light and advising all to make it an early night.


	12. Jumping In

The Mary Spence Story

Chapter 12-Jumping In

Major Adams had begun to watch the sky with worried eyes; he knew from experience that a sky like that meant rain was on the way and only about half the wagons were safely across the river. This was the hardest river they would have to cross, and he wanted it well behind them before the rain hit.

Flint was stationed on the bank to remind all that the women and children should remain in the wagons until they safely across, and to stay between the markers. As they excited on the far side, the Major was there to urge them to keep moving. Even pushing them this hard would take all day to get everyone safely across. So after crossing the wagons traveled about a mile and started to form the circle for the would not travel any farther until the complete train was together again.

By the time Flint followed the last of the small herd across, it was almost too dark to see. It was a wet and tired crew that he met at the lead wagon that night. As a light mist began to fall, they were reminded of two things they could be thankful for;

all had crossed safely, and hot stew and coffee was passed around as they rested. Somewhere in the distance soft music could be heard. Flint scanned the circle to find the source. Mary and several of the other ladies were standing under a canopy, the sweet hymn of thanksgiving filled the air and as their song ended, Major Adams added a resounding Amen. As the group drifted back to their wagons, Flint took this chance to walk over to talk to Mary.

"May I have the honor of sitting with you, Mrs. Mary?"

"Why certainly," Flint she smiled," then turning to the boys she called,

"Off to bed with you all, it will be an early morning."

"Awe ma, we're not tired," complained the younger boys. But, Matt grinned at his mother and winked at Flint as he ushered the boys toward the wagon. They all called good night before disappearing into the wagon.

A tarp had been set up as rain cover and it was here that Flint and Mary began to share their feelings for one another. As hard as Matt tried to listen, he could only make out a few words. But, what he did hear told him that things were changing. As he laid thinking about what the kinds of changes could mean he noticed that the others were sleeping. They were such children. He heard his Pa mentioned and something about his mother's not being alone. That part was okay, but then there was something about boys needing a father, and that part he wasn't so sure about. He thought to himself, Flint was okay as a friend and all, but he was old enough to take care of himself. He was sure that was how his Pa would want it. _right?_

Then more words drifted through the thin canvas.

"Flint, how do you thing we should tell the boys?"

"Well before we make any definite plans, let just see how the boys react to us seeing one another a little more openly," then taking her hand as he rose and kissed her gently.

"Oh Flint, I hope we can make this work, I love you so."

"It will, sweet Mary, they've good boys they will want to see you happy."

"And now, we had better both get some sleep if we are to be of any use tomorrow." With that they whispered in unison, _"I Love You," before_ Flint left for the lead wagon.

It had been about two weeks since Flint and Mary had talked. A steady down pour of rain since that night meant travel was slow and miserable. Flint had made a point of spending his extra time with Mary and the boys. They had been talking openly about their feelings.

As Flint left the lead camp this morning, it was no surprise when Bill said, "Flint ole boy, when you planning on making this family man thing official?"

"All in due time old man, all in good time," Flint said, continuing the good-natured banter they all shared.

"He got it real bad, don't he," poked ole Wooster, as he put the pan of biscuits down.

"He picked himself a beauty. Boy you should be so lucky, Bill," Major Adams grinned wide and winked at Flint.

"Ya'll know you're just jealous because you'll have to eat Charlie's cooking, while I get to have mine with a lovely lass," with that Flint tipped his hat and was off.

Flint whistled as he nodded to the Folks when he passed trotting through the rain.

"Morning," he almost sang, as he stepped under the Spence's tarp.

"Morning, Flint," Mary smiled as she gave him a hug and a quick peck on the cheek.

"Gosh Ma, do you gotta be mushy this early in the morning?" Luke said wrinkling up his nose.

"As a matter of a fact I do," she said leaning over and planting a kiss on his cheek as well.

"Ma really," he responded rolling his eyes. Mary playfully swatted his bottom as she returned to the breakfast she was cooking.

Luke went over and sat next to Flint, then turning to look up at him he smiled. "Morning Mr. McCullough, when's it gonna stop raining?"

"Well, little buddy, I don't think that falls into my job description; you will have to pray for that answer son. Mark, how are you this morning?" Flint said giving the boys shoulder a squeeze.

"It a little boring with all the wet, but it's my turn to ride with Mr. Wooster this Morning," beamed Mark.

"That right, more times tables?" Flint joked as he winked at Mark.

"No sir, Mr. Wooster is gonna tell me bout some Indians, I hope."

"Sounds like a good rainy day plan to me; you have fun and mind him you hear," he cheerfully warned.

"Yes sir I sure will."

"Matt, will you say our blessing, this morning," Mary questioned as she passed the bowls around.

"Naught, I don't feel like it this morning," he answered grumpily.

"Matthew!" Mary started to speak as both adults shot him a disapproving look, but Luke intercepted . . .

"I will," he said and before anyone could respond he started. "Lord, thank you for the food and for keeping us safe, and for Ma and Mr. McCullough, and oh if it ain't too much trouble could you turn off the rain soon. Amen."

"Thank you, Mark. Matt is there something on your mind son?" Flint asked with concern.

"No sir and I'm not your son," he groused angrily.

_Hmm, so that's it_ thought Flint.

"That is true, Matthew. I'm sorry if my use of the term upset you."

Matt looked at Flint with anger filling his eyes. He began eating without saying another word.

Flint looked at Mary and silently communicated the message to let it go for now. The rest of the family visited and enjoyed each other's company. Soon the meal was finished and the camp packed and ready to roll.

"It's my day to herd, Ma," said Matt wrapping a poncho around himself as he left.

Flint noticed worry edging Mary's eyes, "he'll come around," he assured Mary as he placed his arm around her. "Hey, I have to ride out in the morning to check for Indian activity in the area, but I've arranged to be your driver for today," he announced hoping to see her face brighten.

"Yeah, Luke cheered, "do I get to help you drive?"

"You Bet!" Flint said smiling at the boy and swinging him up on the seat.

Later as Luke slept on Mary's lap Mary looked at Flint and dared to ask the question. "What if Matt doesn't come around? I told you he was very close to his Pa."

"Mary, unless you're having second thoughts, and I hope you're not, I have to believe that this is what God has for us. It will work out with Matthew, because I want him to be my son just as much as I want you for my wife."

"I just don't want his tantrums to come between us or you and him," said Mary with pleading eyes.

"Mary, I love you and your boys and nothing any of you will ever do could change that. I want us to be a family. I promise to treat your boys as if they were my sons. None of us can change the past. That means I will have to show the boys that I don't want to take their father's place. I would just hope to be the bridge between where the past stopped and the future begins."

"Doing that will mean that I will make decisions they won't like and expect obedience at times when they may not understand why. But anything I do will be to ensure they become the strong men Dave would be proud of . . . sons we will be proud of. I knew when I decided to take on this job it was going to be tough, it would take a lot of patience, hard work, and at times the boys are not going to like me, but that's the risk I'm willing to take," Flint said as he slapped the reins down again."

Mary threw her arms around Flint and hugged him tight.

Flint, pulled the wagon to a stop, then turning to face Mary he smiled and began, "Mary Elizabeth Spence would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Flint watched as tears welled in her eyes and rain streaked her face.

As he waited Luke reached up and pulling her arm said, "Say yes, Ma; say yes!"

"Yes, Flint Yes," Mary bubbled and a smile crossed her face and eyes that rivaled the brightness of sun.

"Wahoo, Wahoo!" shouted both Flint and Luke together.

Mary smiled at Flint lovingly with Luke sitting in his lap, their hands entwined as they pulled on the reins. All three pulled the wagon back into line. It was decided that the wedding would take place when they reached Mary's brother's place in California.

After supper they decided to see just how each of the boys felt. When they all crowded around the fire under the tarp that night to try and dry out Mary smiled at her boys . . .


	13. My Knights In Shinning Armor

Mary Spence Story

Chapter 13 : My Knights In Shining Armor

Re-cap….

_Flint, pulled the wagon to a stop, then turning to face Mary he smiled and began, "Mary Elizabeth Spence would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"_

_Luke reached up and pulling her arm said, "Say yes, Ma; say yes!"_

"_Yes, Flint Yes," Mary bubbled._

"_Wahoo, Wahoo!" shouted both Flint and Luke together._

_After supper they decided to see just how each of the boys felt. When they all crowded around the fire under the tarp that night to try and dry out Mary smiled at her boys . . . _

Luke smiled and answered cheerfully, "I think it's great. But you knew that."

"We sure did, and thanks for your approval sweetheart," Mary praised as she wrapped her arms around her youngest. "How about you Mark?" she then asked.

Mark just shrugged his shoulders and looked at the ground.

Mary turned and placed her hand on Matthew's arm, "What do you think son? You are allowed to be honest."

"_Whatever!"_ he snapped and jerking his arm from her grasp he turned before disappearing into the darkness and rain.

Flint reached out and took Mary into his arms, "Give it time," he whispered, "give it time. This is all new to them, and me," he chuckled trying to lighten the somber mood that fell over their little group. "You're a good mother, Mary, don't doubt that. You deserved to be loved and cherished and respected. You have that from me and them. They just need time to understand and believe that."

Mary looked up at Flint with a weak smile and answered "You're right; they need the chance to let it sink in."

While Mark and Luke sat playing checkers, Flint and Mary sat by the fire facing each other. Flint took Mary's small hands in his and looking deeply into her eyes he spoke.

"Mary you have to be strong, I promise I understand where Matt is coming from. Love will see us all through this. You can try talking to him again and I will as soon as I get back. For now; the best we can do is pray." Flint would not have considered himself a deeply religious man, but he was reverend and often pondered about the God he'd heard so much about. He marvelled constantly at creation; the beautiful lands and all of life. He was ever thankful for the paths his life had taken and always sensed there was a higher force looking out for him. He bowed his head and prayed from his heart earnestly, for comfort and guidance for Mary and this family, but especially for young Matt who seemed to be hurting so deeply. Flint hated to leave Mary at this time and hoped the prayer would be answered and could provide Mary some comfort.

"How long will you be gone?" Mary asked trying to sound at ease with him having to go.

"Should be no more than five days; you should be at Fort Hall or close if this blasted rain would stop. I will meet up with the train there."

"I'll be praying for you safety and a speedy return, but you had better get back to your wagon for some rest now especially as you have to start out early in the morning," she said before placing a soft warm kiss to his lips.

"Mmm…" crooned Flint, "Perhaps a walk before I turn in will help me sleep," he flirted with a wink.

Mary laughed good heartedly, and then coughed, "I don't think either of us would sleep a wink, Mr. McCullough, after a walk in the moonlight."

_I'm sure I wouldn't, _thought Flint, "You are correct, my lady. I shall be on my way," he stood then mocked bowed before heading for his bedroll.

Mary sat by the fire after she had sent Mark and Luke to bed, wrapped in a blanket knowing she would be unable to sleep until she knew that Matthew was safely back at their wagon. Hours later Mary had begun to really worry before finally spotting him slipping into the back of the wagon.

She sat back and breathed a prayer of thanks, before rising to go to the wagon herself. As she stepped into the wagon, she spoke softly, "Matthew, remember I love you, and will be here when you are ready to talk," but, when she reached down to touch him, Matt pushed her hand away and turned to face the canvas wall of the wagon.

As Flint prepared to leave out the next morning, the rain still poured. Major Adams began to worry several of his people were getting sick. Flint had also been very apprehensive about leaving the camp. Major Adams had tried to reassure the man he had come to regard as a son, that they would travel at a steady pace and promised to keep an extra eye of 'his family', before wishing him a safe and speedy trip.

As the first couple of days passed, bits of news kept filtering back to the Major that Matthew was becoming increasingly rude, unruly, and disrespectful, to everyone who crossed his path. He decided that in an effort to keep an eye on Matthew and a lid on the boy's temper, he would ask Bill to give the lad some extra attention.

"Bill, I know you understand where this anger and bitterness is coming from, but I am a little concerned that the bullying might rear its ugly head again, or worse he might make some immature or rash decision," Major Adams said rubbing his face and releasing a heavy sigh.

"Sir, I understand, and I will do my best to try and help the boy adjust."

All the while Matthew was trying to reason things out in his mind . . .

"If his ma loved his Pa, how could she replace him so easily? Why; if God so loved, had he taken his Pa away? Why was everyone always crowding him, asking him to explain his feelings? How could he explain something he did not understand?"

The more they all tried to get Matthew to talk, the angrier he became. Each time Mary tried to talk to the boy anger and bitterness poured out. As she looked into his eyes, she could see that he had slammed a lid on even trying to listen or understand anyone feelings but his own. And what was worse; he seemed to be getting some sort of hateful and thoughtless pleasure out of all the sulking. Mary had not told anyone she noticed that he was sneaking off each night and coming back to the wagon really late. He would do nothing to help unless one of the men was within hearing and then only the bare minimum.

So when this had been going on for four days; it was a very tired and haggard Mary Spence that faced Hank, as he came to drive the wagon that morning. She had tried to hide all this from the fellers so far; hoping Matthew's mood would work its self out. But, it hadn't and now she needed to do something about it all before it's festered like a wound that would be painful for them all.

"Hank, could you please go and find Mr. Hawks for me before we start out today?"

"Sure thing ma'am," he said with a wide grin.

When Hank approached the lead wagon, he could hear the concern in the voices.

Bill was almost grinding out the words as he spoke, "The patience of the whole train is wearing thin; although they are all understanding that the anger and temper are because the boy is hurting, they are fed up with the sullen and hateful rude attitude. It has everyone ready to pounce on the kid."

"It's getting that bad?"questioned the Major.

"Excuse me," interrupted Hank, "A very exhausted Mrs. Spence asked me to find you, Bill. I think she would like you to drive for a while."

"Thanks, Hank, if it's okay with the Major, we can swap spots for the day."

"Sure men. Oh and Bill, after you talk to Mary for a while, I'll drop back to see what we need to do to put a stop to all this nonsense."

"Good idea, I'll be looking for you later," Bill said as he headed off with long angry strides.

As Bill reached the driver's seat, he looked up at Mary and knew she was fighting to hold back tears.

"Luke, you and Mark come here. I want you to go and tell Mr. Wooster I said for you to ride with him for a while; I'll explain later. Can you do that, and give him this note for me?" Bill said as he folded the paper he had been writing on and handed it to Mark.

"Yes sir, let's go Luke," said Mark almost dragging his brother along.

Bill then turned his full attention to Mary. "Matthew, herding today?" he asked.

Not trusting her voice she nodded her head.

Bill climbed into his seat and waited to hear the call to start. Then a single shot rang out.

"That means Wooster got my message to keep the boys until we send for them and Hanks going to keep Matthew with him. So whenever you feel ready, you can talk," Bill said with concern for Mary.

"Thank you, Bill," Mary managed, as the tears could suddenly be held off no more. Bill moved the team alone in silence for a spell; allowing Mary sometime to calm.

After a good ten minutes, the rambling but comfortable rhythm of the moving wagons had calmed the young mother of three. Mary wiped her eyes and took a huge breath. "Bill he is worse now than when you all first started helping. Now he is sneaking off; to goodness knows where and doing goodness knows what. He will not even speak to me unless one of you is around. He is hateful to his brothers and will not do any of the chores. Every time I try to talk to him about it he just glares at me and takes off for hours. I tried telling him to stay in the wagon. This morning, he... looked right at me and laughed, then jumped out of the wagon and left."

Bill turned to looked at Mary; something told him the boy had done more than just run off, and unless he missed his guess, the hesitation in Mary's story was because he had become physical.

"Did he hit you?" Bill did not need to hear the answer he could see it in the shame on her face. Bill's lips thinned and he prayed for restraint, as he tried to calm himself.

"What am I going to do, he can't keep this up he is going to hurt someone or himself,"

Mary said, looking at Bill with the eyes of a frightened child.

"Bill stopped the team and turned to face Mary, we all know that he is hurting but he has to be pulled back, forced if need be, into the reality that he is alive. He needs to be respectful of the fact that he is the son of Dave and Mary Spence; good people that know what's best, as well as the future son of Flint McCullough. He has to be made to realize that he will always miss his Pa, but he cannot continue to dwell on that loss or it will eat him alive.

As harsh as it sounds, I really think we are going to have to try to reach him by firm physical means, he is not a baby; he's almost a man and knows full well he is way overstepping his boundaries."

"I know you're right and I know that Dave would respond the same way, but I hate to keep asking you and the others to step in when I should be able to control my son, shouldn't I."

"Mary, maybe, that's why God has brought someone so quickly into your life. He understands that you could not do it alone. Near full grown boys become territorial to a point, if they don't have a good male around ta copy. They jist tend ta think they can do what they want; too big fer their britches, but dangerously too big when they can't control their temper and they're bigger than their ma."

Bill could see Mary calm a little, but the worry was still etched on her face. "The Major promised to come back and talk with me in a bit and help restore order again. Try and relax, it looks worse than it is; he's jist scared kid hitting back. He knows you love him and he trusts Flint and I reckon he is just trying to be sure someone cares enough to save him from himself." Bill said and slapped the reins to start the horses moving. He suddenly noticed a rider coming over the hill. "And look yonder . . . if it isn't just the man for the job." Bill smiled, waving to Flint as he rode towards them.

Bill was certain that Flint had talked to the Major, by the look on his face. He pulled the wagon up, checking behind him to make sure the next wagon was a fair distance back. "Hey Flint how about I take your mount and you ride this seat for a bit."

Flint dismounted and swung Mary into his arms. Bill rode away, believing they would make a great couple.

Mary and Flint took their seats on the wagon. Flint slapped the reins and they were again on their way. Mary recounted the events of the last week to Flint. He listened intently, all the while trying to keep his raising anger under control. Then giving Mary a big hug he asked, "You trust me; right?"

"Sure, I do," she answered.

"First; I think if you will forgive the change in plans, we should have the Major Marry us right away; tonight, after I have a talk with Matthew. Then after that is settled, he and I will have another very private father and son talk about his attitude and how he will and will not treat his mother." said Flint.

They leaned together and he gave her a kiss. It was then that Flint noticed that the rain had stopped. "And my lovely bride shall have a rainless wedding night," he announced. "Hallelujah," he bellowed laughing, and then flicked the reins to close the gap.

As the two rode together there was a contentment that came with just being together. It wasn't long until Major Adams rode along side.

"Well, It appears that complete ruin has been averted, is there anything I can do to help" Major Adams asked smiling at the scene before him.

"As a matter of a fact, Sir, we do need your help in a couple of important areas. We need your marryin' services and I need a horse and driver for this lovely lady while I go slay myself an angry dragon." Flint winked at Mary, trying to project his own excitement as well as quell her fears.

"I do believe that I can honor, Mrs. Mary would you be too upset to have and old man as your driver for a bit?" offered the Major.

"Why Major Adams I'd be honored," Mary said with a smile of appreciation. They all laughed as Flint once again pulled the team to a stop while they switched places.

"Flint ole boy as you, before you head out would you ride up and let Bill and Wooster know that we will make camp as soon as we reach that flat meadow about twenty miles up yonder, maybe the early camp will give the folks a chance to dry out a bit."

"Sure thing and Mary don't you worry, everything is going to work out," Flint flashed the biggest grin and took off at a gallop for the front of the train.


	14. Message received

The Mary Spence Story

Chapter 14 : Message Received

Hank stood watching as the rider approached he was a little confused, it looked like the Major's horse but the rider was too small. As he drew, closer Hank could see that it was Flint and boy was he ever glad to see him.

"Howdy Hank, I hear you have been put in charge of that oldest boy of mine."

"Well, friend I am a trying to ride herd on him, but he's becoming almost impossible, caught him a jabbing the younger one with a stick earlier, when I took it from him he threatened to hit me with it. Just got through stopping a rock chucking battle, had the cows some kind of upset."

"Well you're in luck, I came to take him off your hands," replied Flint with a wide grin.

"Praise be… I set the boy to filling that two-wheel cart with fire wood to keep him away from the others, had me so riled up I told the boy that if I had any more trouble out of him this morning, I was gonna see to it that someone put him over their knee or I was going to settle things with him over mine."

"That seems to be the prime answer on everyone's mind, and the more I hear the more I agree that he has earned himself a right good tanning. So Hank if you will excuse me," Flint said tipping his hat.

"Sure thing Papa," teased Hank with a smile. "And congratulations, by the way. Leave the cart and horse, I'll send a group to take Matthew's place."

"Thanks Hank, see you tonight," said Flint as he rode away.

As Flint rode up to the boy, he noticed one heck of a scowl on the boys face as he chucked the stick of wood into the cart.

"Howdy Matthew, climb up here boy you're coming with me."

"And suppose I don't want too?" snapped Matthew.

"I believe that if my memory serves me correct, me and you answered that very question once before, but if you can't remember; I'd be happy to step down and refresh your memory." Flint lifted one eyebrow and smirked at the boy as he asked, "So what'll it be on the saddle, or over it?"

Matt hesitated for just a minute, debating on making a run for it. Then wisely he answered through gritted teeth, " **On it**** ,Sir."**

Flint reached down and taking the boy's arm slung him up behind him. Flint knew where the group would be making camp, so he was not too concerned with keeping up with the train. He was looking for a good spot where they could have a long talk with some privacy. He rode scanning the hillsides. He spotted a nice shaded spot a cross the creek; it would be a good place. Shouting back at Matt to hold on, he encouraged the horse to fast gallop. Feeling the lad's grip tighten, Flint smiled to himself before pulling up and offering his arm to Matt. They then stepped down and tied the horse near the water.

Flint turned to Matt and said, "Grab a seat boy we got some talking to do."

"I ain't got nothin' to say," grumbled Matt.

"Good, that should make listening easier then. From what I hear you have been working very hard at making yourself the most unwelcomed young man on this train. You have been hateful, lazy, rude, and disrespectful to everyone you have come in contact with for the last five days. On top of that you have been especially disrespectful and rude, in fact just plain mean to your mother, and if all that weren't enough you topped it all off by striking her. I am here to tell you all of that stops tonight. I am very disappointed in your actions."

"What does it matter to you? If you don't like the way I am, then just leave our family alone!"

"On the contrary, young man; I happen to love you mother and you and your brothers, so I'm not going any place. In fact; all that you behavior has done so far is made it necessary for your ma and I to get married right away, because you have proven more than ever what you need right now is a father figure."Flint stopped to watch the boy's reaction.

"I might have known, she would not consider how I felt," Matt spat out the words like they had a bad taste.

Matt jumped up and tried to run past Flint, but as he lunged forward Flint grabbed the boy. He had to fight all of his ability with the impulse to remove his belt and wale the tar out of the child at that moment. Swinging the boy around he spoke in a tone so loud that it shook the trees, "You just hold it right there. Sit and don't dare move. How very childish and ungrateful of you; your ma has done nothing but consider you and your brothers. She has bent over backwards trying to get you to talk to her. You should be ashamed of how you have been treating her," boomed Flint as he shook his finger in the sullen teen's face. "She has tried to give you time to adjust and all she gets form you is disrespect and worry. We had hoped that you were mature enough to help build this family, but so far all we have seen is a spoiled, tantrum throwing brat, that thinks of only himself. Your Pa would be ashamed of the way you are acting."

"What do you know about what my Pa would think!" Matt yelled**,** with eyes glaring.

Flint stepped back and drew a deep breath, then when he had control of his temper once more he squatted next to Matt and began again. "I know that he would not approve of you hurting others. I know that he would not approve of you sneaking off at night. I know that he would not approve of you being rude or disrespectful. I know that he would not approve of you worrying your mother. I'm also positive that if he had been here to see you taking pleasure in making others miserable, or had been here to see you strike you Ma, he would have taken a strap to you in short order. I am certain of these things because I can see it in the kind of boys he was raising and the kind of wife he chose."

Flint stopped for a time to allow what he had said so far to sink in. He then reached out and placed a hand on the boy's leg and looked into his eyes. "I going to tell you just like I did before; I will always be here to talk, I know that you miss your Pa, but Matt, you're still here. You have to go on and you have to stop letting it tear you up inside. Nothing any of us can do will ever bring your Pa back. But, becoming a loving respectful strong man will keep a part of him alive inside of you forever. There will always be a part of him in each of you and I wouldn't want it any other way. I only hope to finish what he started in a way that would honor him. Can't you see that's what he would want?" He looked at the boy and waited for an answer.

After another long silence Flint stood and began to speak again. "Very well then you leave me no choice, but to treat you like a small child and tell you exactly what you will do and how you are expected to act… You will stand quietly at the ceremony tonight. You will speak respectfully to everyone and you will not leave my sight, Major Adams or Mr. Hawks' until you are given permission. If you cause a scene or upset your Ma in any way, you will answer to me. And I promise; you will not sit in comfortably when I'm through with you. Is that understood?"

"Yes," answered Matthew, still a little harshly. Even though he was beginning to understand what Flint had been saying and feeling guilty over the heartache he caused his mother, his pride was still at the surface.

"Excuse me" Flint raised an eyebrow at the still reluctant teen.

"Yes sir," conceded Matthew. Pride was one thing, suicidal another.

"Good choice, Matthew. Tomorrow you will apologize to your Ma and accept the punishment for the way you've behaved, and just so there is no misunderstanding; you've earned yourself a whipping."

Matt looked up at Flint with eyes wide, and then cast his gaze downward before mumbling, "yes, Sir."

As Flint walked toward his horse, he was still not completely convinced the boy had accepted the changes, but for tonight he would accept peace, so as he helped the boy up once more he planned to ask Bill to stick to Matt like glue just in case.

OOOO

_**Meanwhile back at the wagon train….**_

News of the wedding spread like a wildfire among the ladies or the train. The excitement grew, when the Major called a meeting once circle up was completed and announced, "Now folks, seeing as everyone's jist bout warn out and waterlogged, we gonna be camping here for a few days. It's a safe as place as any, plenty of water and good grazing. You have some time ta wash up and make repairs."This gave the excited ladies just the chance they needed to plan a wedding. And they weren't the only ones. Bill and Charlie listened on as the ladies explained their idea to the Major. They were all happy to do what they could.

Soon Mary could hardly wait for Flint to come back.

OOOO

Mary breathed a sigh of relief when she spotted the Flint and Matthew riding into camp. She watched on curiously when Flint dismounted and whispered something to Bill. Matthew then dismounted and took Flints horse to tether with Bill following behind.

Mary rushed to Flint and embraced him. "Oh Flint, could we wait just one day, just until tomorrow afternoon, all the ladies want to help us celebrate. They want make it real special for us. Major Adams has already given his consent."

Flint lent back and looked into the sparkling eyes of his girl and chuckled with delight at her excitement. The young mother of three looked every bit her age at this moment but with the energy and color in her face. "Of course, 'My little ocean pearl'," he said as he looked into her blue eyes. He could not deny her this small pleasure, knowing she would treasure it forever.

And so the planning began; the wedding would be at six tomorrow night….

Flint and Mary walked hand in hand over to the lead wagon, where bill and Wooster were setting up camp for the night. Matthew was standing there still under the supervision of Bill, still with a scowl on his face, though not as hard.

"Matt, I want you to sit right over there," Flint said as he pointed to bench next to Wooster, "You can help Charlie with supper preparations." Flint ignored the eye rolling youngster, basically because at least he was doing as he was told. He then walked over to Bill, "Friend could you do me another favor and be my best man, and stand next to me and the boys during the ceremony?"

"You know, I would proudly," said Bill giving Flint a firm slap on the back.

"Thanks, now if you will excuse me I've got to see to the stock," said Bill walking away.

As Flint turned to walk back over to Wooster he noticed that Mary was talking to him. She reach out her arm and grasped Flint's hand then turning to Wooster she asked, "Charlie, would you do the honor of giving me away since my brother isn't here?"

Charlie grinned from ear to ear with pride that she would consider him for this honor."Why, Miss's Mary it would be my pleasure… A real pleasure." Charlie turned quickly back to the potatoes, hiding the tears that prickled at his eyes; _emotional ole coot_, he silently chastised himself.

"Thank you so much. Now, I must hurry back to the ladies, we have some much to plan…Oh it's going to be beautiful," she stretched up on her toes and gave Flint a quick kiss before running off.

"Hi Major,, I guess you know the women are taking over, "Flint said in feigned irritation.

"Oh, Flint, my boy, let'em have their fun, come on let's have some coffee."

"Come over here, Matt you want some coffee with us?" Flint asked as Wooster poured four cups and came to sit with the others.

Matt scowled disappeared, appreciating the invite and the subtle gesture by Flint; making him feel a little more grown up. Flint hid the smirk when he saw Matt's face relax. He knew exactly what he was doing and continued the banter with the Major about the wedding and the excitement in the camp, hoping that some of it might rub off on the lad. "I wouldn't dream of denying Mary this pleasure even if I could; you should have seen the sparkle in her eyes. She was more excited than a child at Christmas."

The major laughed and both Charlie and Matt joined in. Matt had to admit, it was good ta see his ma looking so happy. His smile faded and he sipped on his coffee when he remembered how he'd been treating her lately.

Flint watched quietly then turned back to Major Adams. "Actually I came on a little secret mission of my own," he confessed. "You remember last year when we came through here and stumbled on that old trappers cabin. I know it's not far from here and I was thinking if it was still there, and since we are staying put for a day or two, that maybe if you guys would keep an eye on the boys I could take Mary away for just one night; making it kinda special, ya know," winked Flint.

"You know we will," smiled the Major.

"Good. Thought I'd take the boys and go check it out tonight. We could be back by nine in the morning," said Flint as he finished the last of his coffee.

"Might be fun for the boys too," suggested Wooster as he replenished their cups.

"Charlie, you don't get away much why don't you come along," offered Flint , thinking two adults and three kids was a better combination.

For the second time that night, old Charlie Wooster felt kind of special. He nodded, "Sure thing…" he said and nodded again, "Might just teach, Bill and the Major here to appreciate my good cooking when they have to eat their own," he teased.

"Save our stomachs more likely,' bellowed the Major, teasing his friendly cook back.

"Oh and one more thing I want to surprise Mary so no telling" grinned Flint. "You too Matt, keep it as a nice surprise for your ma, okay?"

Matt just nodded, silently excited by the idea, but wasn't quite ready to let that be known.

Charlie on the other hand couldn't contain his enthusiasm. "Sure thing but if you want to get there before dark we best get a move on"

OOOO

So Flint came up with a story of taking the boys on an overnight hunting trip for fresh meat for the wedding meal and the '_hunting party' _was off.

In just over half an hour they rode up to a small over grown cabin, but on closer inspection they found no leaks and no major damage that with a little work couldn't be fixed. _It would do nicely_ thought Flint as he set Matt to cutting weeds away from the door, then he sent Mark and Luke to fetch water from the small stream close by.

Wooster had found an old broom and set the dust to flying, while Flint went to work cutting pine boughs to make a soft bed for his bride.

Matt worked hard but he was very quiet, as he thought about all that Flint had said.

Soon all the work began to show and the small cabin started to shine.

Luke stacked some wood by the fireplace as Wooster reared back on his heels and smiled as he spoke, "Looks good , I don't know about you fellas, but I'm starved."

"Gee, you said a real mouthful, Mr. Wooster," said Mark.

"I'm hungrier then all of you, I didn't get any lunch," said Matt as he spoke for the first time all afternoon. "When do we eat?"

"Quick as you get out there and build us a campfire," Wooster said gently shoving Matt out the door.

"Aren't you glad you brung the cook along and I brung the stew. You two help Flint there; put the tools away and get washed up."

"Yes sir," answered Mark and Luke as they ran for the stream.

Soon they were all sitting around the fire devouring plates of rabbit stew, and listening to trail stories from Wooster. Oh, they all knew they were just too tall to be true, but they were fun. Everyone was laughing and having a good time.

Later as everyone was bedded down for the night, Matt's mind began to wander. He lay on the bedroll next to Flint he toiled things over in his mind. At first he thought of how happy his Ma had looked tonight. He thought of the smiles on his brother's faces. Then he thought back over the last week and how very selfish he had been. Then he remembered that Flint had promised him a whipping tomorrow, he thought back to the last whipping his father had give him. It had been just before they left to join the wagon train after he had been caught stealing from the local mercantile. His pa had marched him out to the barn and made him drop his britches. He could still remember the sting of the leather as it cracked across his bare skin. He had gotten six licks.

As Matt thought about all that now, he reasoned that hitting his mother was much worse. Shaking his head, he tried to get his mind on other things. It was however with these very thoughts running through his mind that he finally, drifted off to sleep.

Sometime later, something woke Flint up. He glanced around the camp site: all seemed to be quite, but as he lay back down and look over toward Matthew he noted that the boy was asleep, but not very peacefully. He wondered what was running through the boys mind as he tossed and turned.

_**Matthew's Dream**_

"_Matthew David Spence, you have some explaining to do, son; you come along with me!"_

"_Yes sir, Pa,"_ _Matt answered as he noticed the belt in his Pa's right hand._

_Matt suddenly found himself in a small room two chairs and I small table. As Matthew passed through the door, it slammed shut with an ominous thud._ _The chair on the far side of the table spun around and there sat his Pa. Try as he might he could not look away from the disappointment in his eyes._

"_Have a seat, while you still can. I've been hearing reports of a very disturbing nature? What do you have to say for yourself?"_

_A haze waffled around the table and then suddenly lifted. There on the table lay his Pa's belt and now next to his Pa's chair was his Ma standing just as she had stood when he had slapped her; tears streaming down her face._

"_Answer me boy," boomed his father's voice, causing Matthew to jump._

"_Look up here into my eyes, lad and watch how others see my son." _

_Tears streamed down the boys face as he looked into his father's eyes seeing images of the last few days. He watched all of the hateful and rude things he had done play out in fathers huge and disappointing orbs, as if they were right in front of him. He stood crying as he watched his mother sit before the fire and worry about where he was. _

"_Answer me boy, answer me!" demanded his father._

"_I'm sorry, I am sorry, please Pa."_

_Suddenly his pa was seated on another chair, this time next to him, but he could not reach out to him, he could only continue to look deeply into his eyes. As he stared, his Pa spoke. "My first born, my son, my Matthew, I expect you to conduct yourself now just as if I were still standing by your side. I did not leave you and my family by choice; those things son are beyond our control. We must trust God with these things and set about doing something about what we can control. I expect you to stand tall and except responsibility for you actions. I need you to lead by example for your smaller brother's. I want you to show your mother and Mr. McCullough respect and honor as their son and as mine._

_Matthew nodded; understanding the message that came from his father and knowing everything that Flint had said to him was true and sincere. His father raised his hand and went to brush the side of his cheek, but stopped inches from it, this time with a longing in his eyes and no longer disappointment. "I must go son, but I leave you in loving hands, always remember by honoring them you will keep a part of me with you always. I love you Matthew David Spence"_

Suddenly, Matt jerked awake, "Pa, don't go!" he pleaded.

"You okay Matt? "asked a startled Flint.

"Yes sir, just a dream." Matt lay awake thinking how real the dream had seemed. As he thought it came to him that, his Pa had never touched him; it was as if he could not. As he lay waiting for morning, which was thankfully not long in coming, he remembered something Flint had said once about not trying to replace his father, but being his hands here on earth. As soon as dawn began to break, he woke Flint. "Sir, may we please go and talk, Mr. Flint, it is very important.

Flint looked at the boy and seeing the earnestness in his voice he answered, "Yes, but we best get our boots on. Let's go into the cabin so we don't wake the others."

As Flint closed the cabin door behind them, he placed his arm on the boy's shoulder, "Matt I think that it would be fine for you to just call me Flint. How about we have a seat over here," he said pointing to the stools by the table.

"Flint, I was wrong and I am sorry. I know that don't fix what I did, but I wanted you to know that I now realize just how wrong I was and that I'm real sorry. I'm ashamed, real ashamed. Would you think I was nuts, if I said I had a long talk with Pa last night?" asked Matt looking into the scouts eyes for some understanding before continuing. "He told me that he expected me to stand just as proud as your son as I am proud to be his son. He is trusting you to be his hands here on earth, to love protect and guide his family. "I know that hitting Ma and worrying her caused her a lot of pain and nothing I can do will change; won't change the shame I feel neither, but I want to start by accepting the same punishment, that my Pa would have given,"

Matt stood and with tears welling in his eyes he removed his belt, handing it to Flint he turned around and leaned over the table.

As tears, threatened to spill down Flint's face, he raised the belt and brought it down with a hard and resounding crack. Matt bit down on his lip as the searing pain scorched through his britches. He then braced himself for the next lick, but instead Flint's hand rested on his shoulder and he turned the boy into a hug.

Flint hugged the child tightly as his small body wracked and heaved with the sobs of not the pain, but the guilt. When Matt had calmed a little, he stepped back and looked into his eyes. "Matthew, you're forgiven. Let that be the end of the past and the beginning of the future my son.

***A.N. an ocean pearl is a small blue flower, the color of her eyes.


	15. The Wedding

The Mary Spence story

Chapter 15 : Wedding

Re-Cap.

Flint and Wooster have taken the Spence boys up to an old trapper's cabin on the pretence of a hunt, when in reality Wooster and Flint have gone to prepare for Flint and Mary's wedding night as a surprise for the bride to be. While there, Matthew confronts his guilt and accepts Flint as the man that will carry on the legacy of their father.

_**Meanwhile, back at the wagon train…**_

"Mrs. Mary I've got just the dress; it's made of Spanish lace. It was my mother's wedding dress and mine, I would be proud if you would consider wearing it, you will look so beautiful in it."

"I couldn't, it must be very special to you," said Mary as she smiled at Mrs. Vickers.

"Nonsense, it will make a beautiful wedding memory for you as well, I insist. Why I bet it will just fit you perfectly, let's go try it on," beamed Mrs., Vickers, proud that she could offer something to make the day special."

Mary was honored and in no way could damper the older lady's enthusiasm."Very well if you insist," answered Mary and happily followed her to her wagon.

Mrs. Taylor followed them too. As the ladies dug out the trunk, they kept planning. We can have the girls go out and pick wild flowers tomorrow, and have a big pot luck like back home, when it's over. Mrs. Vickers was right the dress fitted perfectly and the creamy silk was just beautiful. Mary wondered if she deserved to feel so special. No sooner had the thought crossed her mind, when a soft whisper seemed to come from her heart; _'yes, my love, cherished forever'. _Tears glistened in her eyes as she admired her reflection in the mirror Mrs. Taylor held. Mary changed back, while the other ladies made plans with the Major to keep Flint away, so he would not see Mary before the Wedding.

Bill and The Major were contemplating schemes of their own; a few surprises for the wedding cabin.

"Bill, you see if you can get some of the ladies to fix a picnic basket and I'll go see about a quilt and a few other comforts for you to sneak over to the cabin in the morning," Major Adams grinned and whispered like an old mother hen.

"Yes sir," said Bill and headed off. All of the camp was 'abuzz' for hours. Finally, as all were tired, it was declared that they all needed sleep tonight, and would start again in the early morning.

The camp was teaming with activity as Flint, Charlie and the boys rode in that morning, Major Adams had set himself up as the lookout. When he spotted the little band, he rode out to meet them,

"Hi, men, how'd the hunt go?

"What hunt, Sir?" Flint started to question, "Ooh…That hunt; fine boss, good real good. Matt here got a nice buck and two rabbits," smiled Flint as he patted Matt on the back.

"I got a deer too; it was a doe," smiled Mark with pride.

"And young Luke here snared a rabbit and caught a mess of fish. I think it's safe to say Flint will have no problem keeping food on the table with this bunch of hunters around," added Wooster with a great sense of pride.

"That right? Well good. Now, I've been commissioned to keep Flint away from the bride until the ceremony, and boys, your Ma wants to see you for a bit." Major Adams added.

Matt turned and looked at Flint. "Do I still need to stay in sight of one of you fella's?"

"No, Matthew you may go anywhere in sight of camp, but you need to ask permission to go any further. Thank you for respecting our agreement, but this morning cleared the slate."

"Thanks, come on fellas; let's go see what Ma needs."

"Remember boys the cabin's a secret," added Flint as they turned to go.

"Flint, my boy, why don't you come check some maps with me, we do still have a wagon train to run you know," replied the Major with mock frustration in his tone.

Wooster knew this was his signal to go find Bill and get their extra surprise taken care of. They needed to go put the finishing touches of the cabin, and then get back before they were missed. There were so many things going on, that small groups had been assigned to different tasks. Several of the men took the meat while were cooking, some were arranging benches, and others were hanging rope to hang then clean laundry, for there was much to be washed from all the rain and mud. The men grumbled as they were given strict instructions to only hang the lines on the outside of the wagons so as not to spoil the wedding circle. Girls were assigned to mind younger children, or pick wild flowers, while the boys were kept busy fetching and toting for anyone who yelled.

The Spence's wagon, as well as the inside of the circle had been marked off limits to Flint, so he decided to take himself off to the creek bank for a quite time to calm his nerves.

Flint found his mind wandering back over the miles and years to his first love Jane. He was letting the happy times with her run though his mind and then sad one's with her untimely death.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear Matt walk up. "Flint, Sir, may I sit with you for a bit?"

Flint jumped as he answered, "Yes, sure…Yes have a seat," he finished a little flustered.

"I told Ma, I was sorry for the way I acted, and that I would try to help more. I don't think she heard much though; she's so excited. I think I'll have to tell her again later," Matt finished quietly.

"Matt, I thank you and I hope you can understand that your Ma is just a bit distracted right now. She will want to hear all you have to say a little later," said Flint looking at the boy for understanding.

"Ya, that's what I figured, I can wait; she looks so pretty and so happy. I 'm glad I didn't spoil it for her," he said with a shy and embarrassed grin.

"May I ask you something, sir?"

"Always, shoot," said Flint squeezing the boys shoulder.

"Would it be...I mean, could I read something at the wedding? You know as sort of my wedding present."

"I think that you Ma would be very pleased with that, I think it would make us all proud."

Bill walked up coughing, so his presents would be known, "Ahh am I interrupting?"

"No, sir," answered Matt we're just waiting together."

"Major Adams says things are set up on this side of his wagon for us men to get ready."

"Thanks, Bill. Guess we better get to it," laughed Flint as he let Bill help him up from his spot.

When it was time for the guest to begin taking their seats, several of the boys walked around the circle lighting lanterns as the sun was beginning to set. Major Adams stood at the front of the circle with the sun behind him as he faced the group. Flint stood next to Matthew, Mark and Luke, with Bill standing next to them. Mary stood just out of sight of Flint, but where she could see what was going on at the front of the circle.

Mark and Luke walked up to stand beside Major Adams and turned to face the group when Mrs. Vickers started to play her precious small organ, that had managed to survive their journey so far. As the music started to play and the boys sung...

Ave , Ave, Ave Maria…

Gentle woman, quiet light, morning star  
so strong and bright,  
gentle mother peaceful dove  
teach us wisdom; teach us love.

Ave Ave, Ave Maria…..

The boy's young and beautiful soprano voices would have rivalled the angles. Mary waited at the entrance to the circle, moved by her children.

As the song ended Mary stood next to Wooster with tears in her eyes.

"Here, Miss Mary, you can't be doing that; your eyes will be all puffy," said Wooster passing her a clean hanky.

When the boys stepped back into line, Matthew moved to the front of the group and looked straight a Flint. All were silent as he began to read...

"To the most beautiful Mother a son could have. I smile, as I see the happiness this union brings. May all you dreams and hopes for the future be as wonderful as this day for you.

Flint; although we have not always agreed, I have learned to trust you. And I know that you love our small family and I thank you for your willingness to be the father, you didn't have to be.

And so my gift to you is this…Mom and Dad, I will be proud to have you call me Son."

Matthew, stole a quick glance to where he knew his mother was watching and then mouthed; I LOVE YOU. Then nodding at Flint he stepped back into his spot.

Mrs. Vickers started playing again, this time she played, _Mendelssohn's__ Wedding__ March_, soft and slow.

All eyes turned to face the back of the circle where they watched as a very nervous Wooster walk an even more nervous Mary toward Flint.

Flint stood in awe; his bride was so beautiful. The lace of her dress added eloquence to her petite frame, while the wildflowers that framed the whole area paled in comparison to the blue that shone from her eyes. Could this lovely lady really be his, could this family really be his? Suddenly she was standing next to him, her cheeks pink and her smile enchanting.

Mary's heart fluttered and she blushed, as she walked slowly passed the many friends she had made on this trip. It was indeed a life's journey, one that could have left her lonely and lost. She counted her blessings this day, yet it soon was overtaken by her feelings for the man she had fallen in love with. Flint was indeed a fine looking man, and on this day, dressed in his black suit, white shirt and sting ties, and a long black dress coat, he looked like the most handsome specimen of the male race. More than handsome, though, was the extent of his love for her and her sons. She finally stood beside him and looked up into his kind and rugged face and returned the gentle smile that promised a beautiful future.

Before either of them knew it, Major Adams was asking, "Who gives this Woman, to be Wed?"

"Her sons and I do," answered Charles Wooster, with tears threatening to spill as he stepped back.

Then the Major began again. . .

"We are gathered here to join this man and this woman, together as man and wife . . ."

And in what seemed like only minutes later he stated, "Flint, you may kiss the bride."

Flint, looked into the beautiful blue eyes, "I love you my little ocean pearl," he whispered, then took her face gently in his cupped hands, and gave her a deep and warm kiss.

Then Major Adams reached up and placed a hand on each ones shoulder and turning them to face the crowd he announced, "May I present to you Mr. And Mrs. Flint McCullough."

A great cheer was heard, all around, as everyone gathered around to offer their congratulations.

Soon the fiddles came out and before long there was lively music and celebration going on all around. As the music died down and the hour grew late, Major Adams made his way over to Flint' side and began to make a speech, "Well, Flint you know that I couldn't be happier for you. You know that I think of you as a son. You picked a beautiful wife," he said hugging Mary. "And you got yourself three fine boys to boot. It doesn't get better then that. And since it's your wedding night; we have organised to take the boys with us. We bid you a good night." He winked.

"Thanks; you fella's are the greatest. I'm proud to be honored as a son to you and I only think it's fair that the boys spend time with their Grandpa," Flint laughed as he picked up his new wife and carried her toward the waiting buggy.

"Goodnight boys," Mary called over her shoulder.

"Night Grandfather Adams," yelled Flint as he slapped the reigns of the one horse buggy, and headed up the narrow trail to the cabin.

"Boys, lets grab your gear, and see if we can get grandpa here bedded down before sun up, "said Bill slapping his good friend on the back.

"I guess that makes you and me Uncles," teased Wooster not wanting to be left out of the family.

All three boys laughed as they headed for the lead wagon.

Mary sighed and smiled as she rode next to Flint holding his hand. She wondered where they were going, but was content to lay her head on his shoulder and mellow in the glow of the moon beside the man she loved; one she would go anywhere with.

Mary looked up puzzled as the cabin came into view. She looked at Flint and saw only sweet merriment in his eyes as he stopped the buggy jumped down. He lifted her down, then motioned to Mary to wait right there, as he quickly unhooked the horse, and tethered him to a tree for the night. Flint quickly returned to Mary wrapped her into a long kiss as he twirled her in the moonlight. He put her down and walked he to the door, reaching out and opening the door he turned and faced her, "My beautiful ocean pearl would you allow me to lift you and carry you away into our little get away for the night," he smirked.

Mary smiled and giggled, as Flint swept her into his arms and carried her into the little room.

He was almost as surprised as her when he saw the extra attention the room had gotten. There were candles on the table and a basket of food. And over in the corner, the bed was covered with a soft quilt and his guitar.

"There's a note." Flint smiled as Mary read… '_from your wagon family_.'

Flint and Mary looked into the basket. "There is a lot of food here, a wedding banquet…. We should probably eat some of in case it spoils," said Mary.

Flint laughed, when his examination of the basket took him to its bottom. There underneath a wet hessian bag was the rock salt Charlie always used to keep his stores cool and fresh. "Oh I don't know about that Mrs. McCulloch, it is a fine banquet indeed, and I'm kind of looking forward to eating it, …"

Mary didn't show her disappointment, but her body and heart pined for more than just food…

Flint laughed again; Mary couldn't fool him, her pulse and her body showed the signs of her true desires, as was his… "Yes a breakfast banquet, I think…" with that he bent forward and took Mary's warm and beautiful pouting lips in his and kissed her deeply.

Mary reciprocated, taking his mouth and tongue. Sharing her own passion, left both of them panting. With one hand, Flint cradled her head and ran his nose down the side of her cheek, taking in her scent and more air as he pulled at the pretty lace ribbons that bound the neck of her collar. He slipped his hand through the opening, and then guided Mary towards the bed, where he lay her down gently. They kissed again, this time softly.

"Hmm, maybe the food will keep till lunch," she flirted.

"Ohh Mary…" is all Flint could say.


	16. Lost and Found

The Mary Spence Story

Chapter16: Lost and Found.

Flint and Mary had enjoyed their little get away. They had spent the night and morning exploring each other in more ways than one. They cuddled for hours talking about their lives, their joys and sorrows and their hopes. Finally the need for food came acutely apparent when Flint's stomach rumbled. Mary laughed and before Flint knew it the woman he would spend a lifetime with was dressed and prepared him a feast for a king; well a pretty good spread. Bill and Wooster had done a good job and had not forgotten anything, though Mary's cooking was a dang site better than old Charlie's.

They rode back into camp about mid afternoon.

"Well, Grandpa, how did it go?" Flint said with a smile as he helped Mary down.

"Just fine, Papa, not a problem, but I do think that we should get back on the trail by daybreak," offered the Major in a voice that conveyed his urgency.

"I was thinking the same thing. I bet folks are getting restless, have you decided our route?"

Mary kissed his cheek and said, "If you men will excuse me, I will leave you to your work and go see the boys."

Soon the men were studying the maps and deep in discussion, while Mary went looking for the boys. She had been to several wagons and down to the creek. She had asked everyone she met. Mary soon discovered that the boys were missing and so was Bill. When Mary began to ask the other children what they knew it was becoming very apparent that they were not being completely honest about her son's whereabouts.

When Hank over heard Mary asking two older boys; Clay and Ben, where Matt and his brothers were, he could tell that they were lying. Hank stepped up and glared at the boys, then asked in a tone that left no room for argument. "Boys, if you know where Mrs. McCullough's Boys are, now is the time fer you to be telling her."

"No, sir we don't know anything, we were just minding our business," stammered Clay, staring at the ground.

"How about you Ben; when I left the herd two hours ago, they were all three there with you. Are you sure that you don't know where they went?"

"No sir," answered Ben.

"Miss Mary, let's go talk to the Major and Flint and get a search party started, now you try not to worry, ma'am, we will find em." Placing an arm on her shoulder, Hank lead her towards the lead wagon.

When they were far enough away from the boys, Hank stopped and looked at Mary, "I think that I should tell you, that I am pretty sure that them two yahoo's are lying."

"You go tell Flint and the Major, and I am going to go round up their Pa's so we can get some straight answers."

As Mary walk up the fellas could tell she was upset.

"Now what?" questioned Wooster, while Flint went to her side.

When Mary recounted her search and Hanks thoughts on the older boy's involvement, she looked at Flint with tears in her eyes. "You don't think they have run away? Oh Flint, we have to find them," she said as she gave way to great sobs.

"Mary, calm down, I'll find them. It'll all turn out, now come sit over here with Wooster and settle. Charlie get Mary some tea would you?"

"Sure thing, Flint. They'll be fine, Miss Mary now you jist sit." Wooster ran to the fire to get Mary a warm drink.

"Mary, the boys were fine at breakfast they were excited about you and Flint getting back and being able to get back on the trail by tomorrow. I don't know what happened, but… Oh good, here comes Hank with Mr. Fuller and Mr. Smith and their boys. I bet we get some answers, just don't you worry," said Major Adams with a scowl on his face as he walked toward the approaching group.

"Major Adams, Sir, I think Clay here has something to say, and boy it had better be the truth or I'll tan your hide, and I mean right here," said Mr. Smith with an agitated look at his son.

"We was just fun'n, we didn't mean noth'in, honest we didn't know that Luke would run off."

"What do you mean fun'n?" asked Flint, anger edged in his voice.

"We was just kidding Luke about being so small, and being a baby, cause he kept saying he would tell on us if we didn't leave him alone."

"We told him that you and his ma had run away to get away from such a cry baby, cause no one would want a nine-year old baby for a son. Then he got mad and ran into the woods. Mark took off after him, then Matt and I got in a fight; that's how I got this black eye, and then he took off after his brothers." Looking to his Pa, Clay said, "That's all, Sir,.ceptin I'm sorry."

"Mr. McCullough, I'm ashamed of my son's actions and I can assure you he will be punished," promised an embarrassed Mr. Smith. Turning to leave, he grabbed Clay by the arm and stomped toward their wagon.

"Ben what have you to say?" asked Flint.

Ben remained silent and stood looking at the ground. His father reached around and delivered three sharp smacks to his backside, "Start talking boy or do I need to take off my belt," he said reaching for the buckle.

Ben's eyes went wide, "No sir… Mr. Hawks rode up just as Matt took off, and he told me to go tell the Major where he had gone. I knew it would get me in trouble, so I was hoping that they would all get back before I had to tell what happened. I'm sorry for lying to you Mrs. McCullough."

"How long have they been gone, son?" growled Flint.

"Bout an hour, Sir; I can show you which way they went."

"That okay with you Mr. Fuller? I'll send him back to you once Ben shows which way they all took off." asked Flint, and then looked at Mary, hoping that he had eased her mind.

"Sure thing, Flint. I'm really sorry for the trouble my boy has caused," answered Mr. Fuller.

Hank brought Flint his horse and then Flint hugged Mary, reminding her not to worry. Stepping into the saddle, he helped Ben up behind him and was off.

0000

Luke's adventure.

"I'm gonna prove them; all of them older boys wrong. I ain't no baby. They'll see, I can find Flint and Ma. I'll prove they still want me. It ain't that hard especially fer a big kid like me, I knowed jist where the cabin is. I bet they couldn't find it. I'll prove I can. I ain't scared either…Exceptin, I don't remember it takin' this long. I don't remember them trees neither, oh yeah maybe this is where we done catched that doe, or maybe… Hmm maybe I shoulda done stuck to the trail. Reckon I should go back.

But I'm deeper into the woods now, too deep I reckon. Iffin only I could remember or see somethin that I done saw the other day. Oh no I'm jist all muddled up. This is getting scary. Matt says when ya lost ya should jist stop runnin. I remember pa saying something like that too. I should go back, Flint's gonna be awful disappointed. But he's a tracker; a real good one too. Maybe I should jist stop and a wait. That's it, I'll jist sit by this tree. I hope they find me afore dark… it's… sniff… it's sniff…aww now I'm crying all over again, What am I gonna do… Maybe I am just a baby..."

.Mark's Adventure

With tears streaming down my face, I grab my swelling ankle. "Dang it, now what am I gonna do?"

I shoulda jist slowed down, but when I saw Luke running off, crying an all, inta the woods, I jist took off after him. He don't know nothing about being in the woods; he's jist a little kid, but he is my brother, so I chased after him….

"Luke, Luke, come back. Gosh Luke, stop! Ya should stay on the trail, ya always stay on the trail."

I ran into the woods calling Luke's name, I was running so hard I was not watching where I was going. Suddenly I tripped and scrapped my leg. When I pulled myself up, I had lost sight of Luke. I kept wandering and calling. Suddenly it come to me that I knew where Luke was going, to the cabin, but which way was that? I stopped to think and heard a crashing sound, assuming it was Luke I ran toward the sound, I ran to the crest of a hill and stepped into a hole, then I fell head over heels and roll down into a ravine. I tried to get up but my ankle was hurt bad; I could not walk.

"I can't help anyone now. I hope Luke at least gets to the cabin"

I slumped against a rock .I began to cry; now I was getting scared.

"I hope that someone will come looking for me. if only I had ran for help instead of taking off after Luke alone, boy this was a fine way to start off with a new Dad, broke every rule he has taught me so far, stay on the trail, don't go off alone, and I'm never to go without an adult anywhere out of sight of the train, geez it getting late I hope someone comes before dark...

Matt's Adventure.

"Once I find those two, I'm gonna kick their butts, then I'm gonna go back and blacken Clay's other eye; that no good bully. Boy, Luke what was ya thinkin'. Ya too small ta be runnin out here alone. Even a grown up wouldn't run around here alone, ceptin maybe Flint because he's a scout. You and Mark are sure dang lucky he's taught me a few things already. Finding those tracks were lucky, but I'm gonna bust their butts for not keeping to the trail. I jist hope Mark caught up with ya, Luke. Make it a lot easier ta bust ya butts together. What's was ya thinking! MARK…LUKE can ya hear me?"

I stopped and looked around; I could see tracks that were small enough to be one of my brothers, great they weren't even together! I called their names and the stood quietly listening. As I wandered, farther into the woods, I began to sense that something was following me. I stopped and looked around.

"A Bear!... Okay, I got no gun, so that means run; run now before he gets a good look at me. I don't intendin' bein his lunch! Oh good a tree; bears ain't too good at climbing trees. GET up it. Now, get up, I'm… I'm up…Gosh dang it, why didn't I bring a gun… Cause that damn Clay Smith done got me so riled and them brothers of mine done run off… Shhhh stop talking ta yerself… Shhhhh go away bear go away…"

I sat high on the branch watching the bear coming straight to me. It rose up on the trunk of the tree, growling and pushing, shaking the tree every time it put its weight and anger behind it. I tightened my grip, all the while reasoning that even as miserable as I was as long as the bear was occupied with me, it was not bothering my brothers. I began to scan the area hoping to spot the boys from my perch. The longer I sat the more I thought out loud, if we get out of this mess if dad don't blister, them two I am, just look at all the trouble they are causing and I bet Ma is worried sick.

Bill's Adventure.

As I started the search, I noticed that all three boys had entered the woods and headed in the same direction. It wasn't long though before their tracks twisted and turned in three different directions.

"Good grief; could they make it any harder; Why on earth didn't they stick to the damn trail?"

So much for the always stick together, Dadburn kids, never think, just run like a prairie chicken…

Matthew, Mark, Luke, holler if you can hear me!"

I stood very still listening for any return . . . when after several minutes there was no reply, I decided to follow Luke's trail seeing he was the youngest. As I walked, I marked my trail knowing the Major would send help as soon as Ben delivered my message. I stopped and shouted again and stood waiting for a reply . . .

"Matthew, Mark, LUKE!"

0000

Flint had made it to the spot where Ben had said the boys went into the woods. Reaching back he lifted the boy to the ground.

"Mr. Flint I'm really sorry, and I hope they are okay," said Ben with a guilty look on his face.

"You get on back to your Pa, and think about what you've done," said Flint with irritation.

"Yes sir," replied Ben knowing that Flint had a right to be angry with him, and that his father was not going to be any more pleasant when he got back to camp.

Ben ran off as Flint, began the search for signs of where the boys headed. With Flint's experience tracking skills he picked up Bill's marked trail quickly and soon discovered that Bill was following Luke's trail, so he decided to follow Mark's he stopped and shouted, "Mark, Matt, Luke…" he stood waiting, but no answer came. He walked deeper into the woods. He suddenly noticed an upturned tree root. It looked like someone had fallen. He stopped and shouted again.

"Over here, I'm over here," a faint voice could be heard.

"Mark? Matt, Keep calling son I'm coming, stay put and keep calling," yelled Flint, as he lead his horse toward the sound. He stopped and listened again, the sound was coming from somewhere down in that ravine. As he reached the top of the hill, he shouted once more . . .

"Shout your name boy, so I can find you," he looked intently down the steep slope as he listened.

"It's Mark, I am down here, please I am down here; it's me Mark."

Suddenly, Mark could see Flint sliding down the steep slope, holding on to a rope that was secured somewhere above.

"You okay, son?" asked Flint nervously, as he reached the boy's side.

"Yea, ceptin my ankle's hurt; it's bad, I can't walk," answered Mark trying to appear brave.

"Dad… Sir, are you mad?" asked Mark looking up at Flint with dirt streaked hands and face.

"Yes, and no, son, but we will talk about that later. For now; it's enough that we get you back to the cabin, you will be safe there while I go find your brothers."

After Flint checked to see that there were no broken bones, he helped the boy to climb on his back and together they climbed back up the steep slope. Flint settled Mark on the horse and climbed up behind him. When they reached the cabin, Flint was a little puzzled; there was the buggy parked in front of the cabin. He dismounted and tied the horse up, then reached up to help Mark down and carry him toward the door when it suddenly flung open. There was Mary running toward them, relief written all over her face.

Flint entered the cabin and set Mark on one of the small stools and turned to speak, but instead Wooster, began to speak, "I figured this was where the boys would be heading and that maybe it would calm Miss Mary to come have a look," Wooster grinned as he stared at a bewildered Flint.

"Good thinking, Charlie, now I know that Mark here will be safe, while I go look for the others."

With a quick explanation to Mary and instructions to Wooster, to send up one shot if the others returned, Flint was off again. He had stopped to shout and listen once more and finally he heard.

"Over here Flint, over here it's me; Bill."

Relieved, Flint rode on towards the sound of Bill's voice. When he rounded a small clump of bushes and trees, he found Bill waving his arm and pointing in the distance. Flint stepped down and followed Bill's pointed finger. There high in a tree sat Matt. Flint's eyes dropped to the trunk of the tree where he spotted the bear. Laughing, they ran shouting and shooting into the air, causing the startled bear to run off. They stood under the tree watching Matt climb down.

"You okay, son," asked Flint?"

"Yeah, Dad; that is until I found the bear," he grinned a little embarrassed.

"Bill, would you take Matt back to the cabin, Mary, Charlie, and Mark are waiting there I'll be along as soon as I find Luke."

"Of course, I was on his trail over there when I spotted Matt here up a tree," he said as he smiled and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.

Flint called and called, "Luke… Luke, answer me… Luke, where are you?" Finally after about twenty minutes, he heard the most welcome sound in all of creation . . .

"Over here, Daddy, I'm over here," shouted Luke.

As Flint came into view, a very grimy Luke bounded into his arms. "You did come find me, you really did, they all said you wouldn't, but you did." Luke cried, scrubbing the tears with one arm while the other held tight to Flint's thighs.

Flint lifted the boy up, "Yeah, little buddy, I got you."

Luke wrapped his arms around Flint's neck and gave in to the tears once more, as Flint carried him to his waiting horse. As they sat on the horse and the crying had stopped, Flint looked down into the dirty face. "Of course I'd come, you're my child, of course I'd find you… always." Flint kissed the top of Luke's head and smiled knowing that for now it was enough to just be close. He then pulled out his pistol and fired one shot in the air.

Luke jumped. Flint quickly patted the boys back. "It's ok, son, I'm just letting your Ma know that I got you. Let's get you to her."


	17. Justice Served

The Mary Spence Story

Chapter 17 : Justice, Served

Once the excitement at the cabin; over the safe return of all had died down, Bill turned to Flint, "Flint if you would offer ole Charlie here the loan of your horse, we'll leave you the buggy and get back to tell the Major we found everyone." Bill smiled and picked up his hat as he stepped toward the door.

"Sure thing, and tell Major Adams, we'll be there in the morning in time to leave as planned." Flint gave a relieved but tired sigh as he opened the door for his friends.

"Thanks, again fella's" said Mary with the boys echoing her appreciation.

When the door closed behind Flint and he turned to face his family, Mary noticed a very wiry look in his eyes. "I bet you all are bout starved," she said. "Wooster and I made up a rabbit stew, so let's sit down and eat."

Until that minute, Flint hadn't noticed the smell of stew or been aware that he was even hungry. "You right, darlin'; I am hungry and I bet the boys are even hungrier than me. Why don't you say grace?" Flint suggested, as he sat down at the table.

As soon as they were all seated around the table, Mary bowed her head and began to pray, "Thank you Lord for protecting my family and bringing them safely back to us tonight, and thank you for the food you have provided, Amen." Opening her eyes she sent Flint an endearing look that said; thank you.

Flint looked around the table thinking on the day's events. He was torn between relief and fear; thinking about what could have happened because all three boys had disobeyed their elders once again, without thinking and disregarding all that they had been told or taught. Becoming a father of three boys was a great responsibility; he was not sure whether he should respond with firmness for the disobedience, or gentleness because they were safe.

From across the small table Mary could see that Flint's mind was running much the same as hers. She was so relieved that they were all safe, but in this country they could have all been hurt or killed or even captured by Indians. Because of the harshness of this land, the boys needed to follow the rules they were given. So, she too faced similar feelings to Flint; one moment wanting to gather them into her arms again, smother them with kisses and hug them tightly, and then next, wanting to fetch her wooden spoon and ware out their behinds.

Flint, caught Mary's eye and winked, wordlessly conveying that all would be right. Then he looked at Mark and spoke, "Mark, how's your ankle?"

"Much better, Sir; Uncle Bill and Mom wrapped it up real good."

"I'm real glad to hear that son, you could've been hurt bad," frowned Flint, as he chewed on a bit of stew.

"Had me near worried out of my mind," added Mary, as she looked around at the faces of the boys.

All three boys blushed, though no more than Luke. "Sorry, mom I didn't mean to scare ya, I just didn't think; they made me so mad teasing me about being a runt and a baby!"Luke finished, and then stared down at his plate.

Several minutes passed, without a word as everyone finished their food then quietly Mark raised his eyes to Flint and asked barely above a whisper. "D..dad, sir, when I asked you earlier if you was mad, you said yes and no and we'd talk later. And… W..e..ll, Sir, I know that running off and worrying folks and going off into the woods where you and mom and Major Adams and all the others have told me is dangerous and I should never go, was wrong..." Mark took a breath, "And…So are you gonna give me lickin?" he asked, then quickly returned his eyes to the table.

"Well, boys let's weigh up the facts here," answered Flint, passing Mary his plate as she cleared the table.

"First of all; you all know how I feel about you worrying your Mom," Flint paused and looked at Mary, as he used the boy's name for her. You go running off into the woods; where any number of dangers could have been waiting, ignoring the first rule of the woods. Stick. To. ." he enunciated firmly, "And ! Bill could have been hurt searching for you and you could have cost the wagon train time; delaying it again. Each of you has got to learn to think before you act. Luke, you should have come back to camp and talked it over with an adult. And you two should know by now that you should have come for help instead of placing yourselves in danger." Flint stopped and looked around the table to see if any of what he was saying was getting through.

"But, Dad if I had gone back for help, Luke could have gotten hurt and got lost and be all alone." said Mark in defense of his actions.

"Young man, he did get lost and he was alone and frighten and if you had remembered that you were not to go off without an adult, and go for help, then you would not have a twisted ankle or cut you're shin. And I would have been able to find Luke hours sooner." explained Flint in a stern tone.

Mark suddenly found the floor interesting and wished that he had not asked the question, still wondering if he was going to get his first lickin' from Flint. So far all evidence pointed to it.

Matt was about to open his mouth and tell Flint and his brothers, about how he felt when they first took off- That he was going to give both of his brothers a few whacks of his own for leaving the trail, but Flint's glare caught his eye, and he suddenly stopped and stared with his mouth hanging open.

Flint pointed one long finger right at him and started in, "And you young man, imagine, almost fifteen and not using your head any better than to take off into country that you don't know with no protection, and with no one knowing where you were. How do you think your mother would have felt if that bear had attacked or worse killed you?"

Matt looked up at his Mom. Mary dropped the dishes in the trough, stopped and stood with a look of horror on her suddenly pale face." What Bear… Matthew, there was a bear… Oh My…."

_Oops thought Flint maybe I should have discussed that bit with Matthew privately, Mary looks like she's going to have a heart attack. We've only been married a day. _

Just as Flint was about to resolve her fears, Matt stood up, spun around and threw himself into her arms. "I'm sorry, Mom, I 'm so sorry."

"It's okay, son, its okay. Now turn around and sit back down and let your Dad finish," she hugged him once more before turning him back to the table.

Well, boys based solely on the facts that we have just discussed, I reckon all three of you have earned a whippin'..." Flint paused and looked around the table, he watched their eyes and he could see that each of the boys had accepted his admonishment and the truth of the dangers and expected the consequences.

"However, seeing as I can understand how, this was all started by that nasty habit of bulling that keeps rearing its ugly head, and how as I figure we've had quite an adventuresome day and a rough lesson or two, we are going to go at it another way." Flint used his hand to hide a grin as he watched all three boys release a deep breath.

"Now, I figure, that by this time the boys responsible for the bullying, have receive some fatherly attention and had their ears scorched as well. Each of you have been found safe, though I'd like just to drive home one point… stand up all three of you." He ordered.

All three boys stood up nervously, shoulder to shoulder and eyed Flint cautiously.

"Turn around and bend over," said Flint, trying to keep a straight face at the boys sudden alarm.

All three boys groaned. Matt and Mark bent over, placing their palms on their knees, accepting the conventional position for a butt burning. Luke had figured that also, though as he bent over he placed his hands on over his ears.

Mark looked sideways at Luke, "What ya covering yer ears for; won't make much difference in the sting ta yer tail, iff'n ya hear it or not."

Flint was glad the boys couldn't see his face, as he was near busting at the seams with laughter at the nine years old stoic stance. "Eyes front," he barked. All three boys quickly snapped their faces forward and squinted their eyes. Shaking his head Flint continued, "Like I said; there is jist one point I want to drive home." Flint then administered one hard swat to each set of britches, Swat. "STAY!" Swat. "ON THE!" Swat. "TRAIL!"

Two small boys jumped and grabbed their bottoms, while the third remained bent over, trying to prepare himself for the next wallop. However, Matt was relieved, when Flint's feet appeared in front of his bowed head.

"I'll let it go at that, boys, but I'll say just this…" Turning to glare at the red faces now looking up at him, Flint cleared his throat and looking closely at each of his boys stated in a very definitive tone. "If any one of you is caught bulling. Or leaving camp alone or together without permission, I will, no matter what your, reason tan your bare backside right on the spot."

Flint turned and smiled at Mary, when the boys silently and quickly nodded their heads. He turned back to say, "And furthermore, we would appreciate you boys giving us all a break and staying out of trouble for a while or we may never reach California," he said, and then slapped the table hard for an added dramatic effect. "Now, if we're clear on that I think we had better all get washed up, and get some sleep; we have to get back to the train by sun up and get our wagon loaded before the train leaves."

"Yes sir, we'll surely, try," answered the boys in unison.

As they lay around the cabin that night, Mary watched as the boys slept, she turned to Flint and spoke, "Well, Flint with those three, I don't think we will ever be bored."

"Oh they're good boys, just a little headstrong, but so am I, we'll make out alright," he said with a grin, then reached out and gathered her into his arms for a long and passionate kiss.

oOo

It seemed like they'd only slept minutes, when they were all awoke and hurried into the buggy. Flint settled Mark on Mary's lap and had Luke climb on his, as it was a tight fit to get them all in the small one horse buggy. When Flint finally drew the buggy up next to their wagon, he was surprised to see that everything had been loaded and the horses hitched and ready to roll.

As he stepped down he was met by Ben and Clay. "Sir we are sorry for all the trouble we caused yesterday and we would like to tell Mark we're sorry too. We done loaded up all your things careful like and hitched your horses, Sir," declared Clay with Ben silently nodding beside him.

"Very well boys you may speak to Mark and to his mom as well," suggested Flint.

Later Flint couldn't help but laugh, as he overheard Luke telling Steve how those bullies musta gotten walloped real good for teasing him cause they hadn't sat down all day, he'd been watchin' them.


	18. Pride and a Sore Butt

The Mary Spence story

Chapter 18: Pride And A Sore Butt

All the Wagons had rolled out on time and had finally gotten back on the trail and on schedule. All was going well and they were about another two weeks ride from Fort Hall. The Fort would mark the last leg of the Wagon Train and the families' long journey.

Flint had taken Mary for a short ride just for some time alone. "How bout we play follow the leader my 'Little Pearl'?" then Flint took off at a canter and Mary followed, giggling as she gave chase.

When they reached the tree line, they dismounted and Flint tied both horses as Mary spread the blanket for a quick picnic. Flint snuck up behind Mary and placed a gentle kiss on her neck. He continued to kiss her as he whispered sweet words into her ear. Mary responded to his affection and soon they were laying in the shade enjoying a loving embrace.

Suddenly Flint rolled onto his side and looked down at Mary, "Why, Little Ocean Pearl, I do believe you are blushing"

"Oh behave, Flint it's the middle of the day someone might see us." Mary blushed again.

"Why Mary, it's okay we're married," smiled Flint, as he began to kiss her once more.

" It's not respectable," she said red faced and tapping Flint on his arm with her delicate fist."

"Okay, darling', I'll stop and behave. Now what was it you brang us to eat." Flint asked as he poked his fingers in the basket.

"Fried chicken and corn cakes with honey; you are worse than the boys." Mary said as she playfully swatted his hand away.

"Oh come on, I'm starving."

Mary laughed and dished them both of them up a good size portion. When they had finished eating they both lay back and looked up at the clear blue sky with only smattering of clouds.

"Mary, when I ride out in the morning, I was wondering if you would be okay if I took Matthew with me. Its friendly Indian country and I think it could be a good learning experience for him as well as give us time to bond some," he smiled as he turned to look into her eyes.

"Of course Flint, Matt will really like that. How long will you be gone?" Mary asked.

"Oh, it shouldn't be more than a week to ten days by the time we catch back up with the train. We will be camping about a day's ride this side of Fort Hall. That will be our last chance to stock up for the trip across the mountains. Then it's onto California."

"I'll be so glad to get this trip behind us, it has been long and harder than I thought," Mary smiled, as she leaned in and kissed Flint before rising to pack the food and supplies.

"Hmmm yes hard, Mary. I know you have regrets about David, but no regrets about us?"

"Oh Flint, I didn't mean it like that. Hard; yes, but how very lucky am I to have found love in my life; twice and in so short a time, while there are so many years ahead of us both."

"And the boys."

"Yes well, that may end up being your only regret," she laughed. "But, no getting out of that now Mr. McCullough."

Flint Laughed, "I wouldn't dream of it, Mrs. McCullough." Flint looked at her pretty little face, "besides we could have half a dozen more, even some little girls," he winked.

Mary eyes went wide, "Oh really! Well, I think you need a cool drink before we leave," she teased.

OO

That night as circle up was called and the nightly meeting finished, Flint called his Family together. "First, I'd like to tell you all how proud I am for all of you. The Major tells me that last night several of the other boys were caught picking on Pete again and that you three stepped in to stop them; Good job," Flint said rubbing the top of Luke's head.

"I have to go out scouting in the morning and I want to remind you boys to stay within sight of the wagon and mind you mom."

"Yes, Sir," answered Mark, and we will mind Grandpa Adams and Uncle Bill and Uncle Wooster too."

Flint and Mary laughed at Mark's inclusion of them all as family.

"That makes me proud, the fella's would be honored that you consider them family."

"Oh and Matt, your Mom and I have talked and if you can get your gear together and be up at sunup, you can come along," grinning Flint, patted the boy on the shoulder.

"What do you mean if, I'll start right now, may I?" said Matt with a grin.

"Please, Dad Please can't I go too?" asked Mark, with pleading eyes.

"Mark, not this time, I will take you another time, but it's Matt's turn," said Flint as he reached to place his hand on Mark's shoulder.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR! It's always Matt's turn, everyone always picks him!"

"Mark, you stop shouting and we will sit down and talk this over," replied Flint as stepped toward the boy.

"I don't want to talk it over, it's not fair," shouted Mark as he ran toward the edge of the circle.

"It'll be okay, Flint he'll pout for a bit, and then he will come sneaking back into camp. Just goes to show that he really is much too young," responded Mary with a smile.

"I know you're right, I'll have a talk with him when he gets back. Luke what do you say you and me set up the benches and get your mom some wood so she can cook us a fine supper?" suggested Flint in an effort to lighten the mood.

"Sure, Dad I'll race you to the trees," giggled Luke as he turned and took off like a shot.

Mary laughed as she watched Flint catch Luke running and fling him in the air. The child's laughter echoed and she appreciated just how much Flint tried to make each of the boys feel special. She breathed a silent prayer of thanks that the Lord had brought this special man into her world. Picking up the small bucket she went over and filled it then looking into her provisions decided that she would fry some potatoes to go with the left over fried chicken. She decided she would make some extra corn cakes, hoping that they might help lift Mark's mood.

Mark sat in the edge of the trees watching, Flint and Luke, thinking to himself…

"Of course, Little Luke would get all the attention, and Matt they all said stuff like that. Its Matt's turn first; he's the oldest, he's the biggest, he's the smartest. It's so unfair. Every time, every, dang, time. I can never be the oldest. Whenever there's s something fun ta do, they say; you're too young, or wait till you're older. Well I'm gonna show em ; one day, soon I'm gonna prove that I'm old enough, and big enough and smart enough, jist cause I ain't the oldest don't mean I can't prove I'm just as clever" he ,mumbled to himself and close to tears.

Just as Mary had finished cooking, Mark came stalking back to the wagon if he had looked into a mirror; the scowl on his face would have cracked it.

"Hey, Mark you want me to help you finish your chores after supper so we can play some checkers?" asked Luke running up to him.

"Augh, leave me alone, pip squeak," groused Mark pushing him aside.

"Mark Allen, he was just trying to be nice, tell him your sorry!" scolded Mary as she started setting the food out.

"I won't," answered Mark through clinched teeth.

Spinning around, to stalk off again he run smack into Flint. Mark looked up at his father's face; a face with a look on it that spelled; doom, "Is that so young man? You come with me." Mark hung his head, as Flint escorted him around behind the wagon.

"I will not have you sassing your mom, and just because you're mad is no reason to pick on your little brother." Without any more talk, Flint propped his foot up on the wagon's wheel and drew Mark roughly across his raised knee. He began to bring his hand down smartly on the upturned backside.

Luke looked about to cry as he stood with Mary listening to the loud smacks and the cries echoing from behind the wagon.

"I'm sorry, Mom I didn't mean to get Mark in trouble," said Luke with tears in his eyes."

"It isn't your fault sweetheart; Mark knows better than to sass me like that," wiping his tears Mary replied, "Now don't you worry about it."

With one last firm swat, Flint stood Mark up, giving him a few minutes to regain his composure. Flint held on to his shoulder gently and waited before telling him, "Now, young man, you go sit right over there on that wagon tongue until you are ready to apologize to your mom and Mark. And I expect to see a better attitude for the rest of this evening." Flint ran his hand through his hair, as he looked down at the boy waiting for an answer.

"Yes sir," sniffed Mark.

Mark turned to walk toward the spot; he wasn't ready just yet to accept comfort from anyone as he was still convinced in his child's mind that he had been treated so unfairly. And so, as he dragged his feet over to the wagon tongue, he turned to glare at his family, then hissed as his well-spanked backside made contact with the rough wooden timber. He managed to pass considerable time feeling sorry for himself, even receiving some mean pleasure from the fact that even though he was doing without dinner, and not sitting too comfortable, he had not said; I'm sorry. He knew that before bed he would have to, or risk another walloping, but not until they had all suffered for his mistreatment.

The dishes were cleared and the others went off to finish their evening chores. Flint who had had just about enough of a certain eleven-year-old's sulking strolled over to Mark. He would have been happy for the boy to continue sulking all night, it was no skin off his nose, but Mary was jumpy about him having no supper. And she was right. In this country; a sore backside wasn't as threatening to your well being as missing a meal. Sustenance was needed for the heavy work the long journey required.

"That's enough moping," groused Flint. "You go apologize right now and get to your chores, or you and I will go around back and this time I'll take a switch to your bare backside, now what's it to be?"

Mark looked up quickly, making them suffer was one thing adding insult to his already injured pride quite another.

"I'll say I'm sorry right now, Sir," answered Mark, rising and moving quickly toward his mom, after all he only had to say it he didn't have to mean it.


	19. Skinned Alive

The Mary Spence Story

Chapter 19 Skinned Alive

As Flint prepared to leave with Matt, he was trying hard to keep his concern from showing. He was a little uneasy that Mark was still nursing mistreated feelings. When he and the boy had talked, Flint could tell that his words were falling on deaf ears. Mark was at that age where he believed all adults are unfair; where boys think, they are bullet proof, a time where the little boy is at odds with the young man. The young man knows better, but the little boy is still seeking adventure. Flint remembered Papa Jim tanning his hide on more than one occasion for being hard headed. He was sure that last night's spanking was just the first of many more that Mark would probably receive as result of his 'growing pains'. He had tried to warn the boy to think things out before he acted. But, the more he talked the more he could see that Mark was going to be every bit as stubborn as he had been and would have to learn firsthand that with disobedience came consequences. And if he was too young to understand the boundaries were for his safety, then as painful as the lessons would be; he would have to have to learn to accept the boundaries to avoid punishment for now. It was with all this on his mind that he kissed Mary and promised to be back in a week.

Mary had tried to get Mark to talk; she didn't like how sulky he was acting. Oh, he was not disobeying, he was just not being his carefree self, and it was as if he was waiting for a chance to try something. He had taken to hanging around with Ben and Clay who were more Matt's age, and even though she feared that they were spending too much time without adult supervision she didn't want to scold him and risk causing the sullen attitude to get worse. So when he appeared for meals, she would offer treats and praise, which he would accept with boyish happiness.

Bill was beginning to notice that the boy was 'just' barely staying out of trouble, doing only the unavoidable. After five long hard days of travel, the train made camp on the banks of Bear Creek; about four hours ride this side of Fort Hall. When Mark, Ben and Clay heard that some of the men were planning a trip into the fort the next morning, they began planning all the things they would do at the fort as well.

"Ben you think that your pa will let you ride into the Fort with me in the morning?" asked Clay with a smile.

"I'm not sure, but I sure hope so, we need us some adventure. I'll let you know right after supper,' was Ben's excited reply.

"I plan on going in early in the morning, so could I ride with you fellas?" said Mark, not wanting left out.

"You think your Ma will let you go?" asked Clay giving him a doubting look.

"I think I can talk her into it. I'll see you right after supper chores," answered Mark confidently, as he turned towards his wagon to work on the problem.

Mark knew that if he asked straight out if he could go to the fort, they would all just tell him he was too young. So he set his mind to making a plan. For once he had gotten lucky; they were in line right behind Wooster's wagon making it easy to overhear the plans for the main outfit.

"Major I think we should take the men in groups of about twenty or so at a time. That way we don't leave the train unprotected just in case there should be trouble," said Bill taking a cup of muddy coffee from Wooster.

"I think that's a good idea. I don't expect any real trouble, but you know how these young braves are if they get hold off any whiskey; they can sure stir up the women and kids if they get going."

"Why don't you make a sign up for the men? After the first trip we will see if it is safe for women or children," suggested Major Adams.

* * *

Later as the three boys met….

"My Pa says there ain't no kids going to the Fort!" Ben hung his head and gave a defeated sigh.

"Yea, mine says, I've no business leaving the train. Guess we'll just have to find something else to do," said Clay with a disgusted kick to the dirt.

"Well, I say I need some adventure and I'm going anyway, who's with me?" spouted Mark trying to sound surer of himself than he really was.

"Not me! Why if pa caught me, he'd blister my hide for sure; count me out," replied Ben.

"We wouldn't get caught, if we leave tonight. We could be there by sun up and have us a look see for an hour or so, and then come back along the creek and be back before we're even missed," answered Mark with a mischievous grin.

"How you figure on pulling that off," whispered Clay leaning close to hear what Mark had in mind.

"First; we all ask to sleep out under the stars down by the creek, and then we sneak our horses down to that little clump of cottonwoods by the trail. Next; as soon as everyone is bedded down for the night, we light out. I heard Uncle Bill say, it was a straight shot to the Fort and a well-worn path. We could make a camp just outside the gates to the Fort and go in at first light. We would have plenty of time to look around and get back down by the creek and head back before the first group gets even halfway to the Fort."

"I still don't know… I still think it's too risky," mumbled Ben, as he chucked rocks at a nearby tree stump.

"Oh come on Ben, what are you scared of; a little spanking? Sure thing, we all get a lick'n if we get caught, but that what makes it a challenge; not to get caught. Come on are you in, or out, chicken," taunted Clay pushing Ben sideways.

"Ben thought for a minute, "In… I guess. I hope I don't regret this."

The boys all took off in different directions to get permission.

"Mom, please, Ben and Clay Pa's think its ok," lied Mark.

"I don't know Mark, but I tell you what; you let me go talk to Bill and see what he thinks., I'll be right back," she said with an arm on his shoulder.

"I'll finish the dishes while you go talk to him, okay Ma," answered Mark with a happy grin.

When Mary returned she gave her permission, knowing that Bill thought it would be safe enough, and he would check on the boys a time or two until they were asleep.

"Thanks Ma," Mark exclaimed, hugging her before he ran off to get his bedroll.

He would meet with the others down by the creek and pick a good spot before going to get the horses. Just as Mark picked what looked like a really secluded spot, Clay came running up with his bed roll.

They had just started clearing a spot for the fire when Bill came ambling up, "Hey men, I brought you a pan and the makin's for pancakes. You remember how Wooster taught you to make them, Mark?"

"Yes sir, that will be good, thanks for thinking of it, Uncle Bill."

"Nothin like; making your own breakfast and having a good morning swim to get a body moving. You boys look like you got it all under control here, so I'll just be off to reassure your mom. But, you boys be careful and you get back to you wagons and check in by noon, got it?"

"Yes sir, we will and thanks," answered both boys together.

"Night men," Bill said quietly chuckling to himself, as he turned and disappeared back up the trail.

As the wagon camp began to get quiet, there was still no sign of Ben.

"He must have chickened out," laughed Clay, "You just wait till we get back tomorrow and tell him all he missed; he'll be real sorry."

"I thought we were sunk fer sure when we went to get the horses and ran into Mr. Hank, down at the picket line. That was good thinking you saying your Pa said we could take the ponies and go for a short ride in the morning," said Mark as he poked at the small fire with a stick.

"What time do you think we should get started, Mark?"

"Well, I've been thinking that Uncle Bill will probably come down about midnight to check on us one last time, so I figure that we should have the stuff to make it look like we are in our bedrolls ready to switch and leave right after that," Mark said with a lopsided grin. He looked at his father's watch, that he had snuck out of the wagon, so they would not lose track of time, and stay too long.

Sure enough, as if on cue, they heard Bill right at midnight. They quickly snuggled down and pretended to be asleep. When they were sure he was gone, they set to work making the bed rolls look like they were asleep under them. Then when they were both convinced that they looked real, they lead the horses quietly away from the campsite and the train's watchmen. Once they felt sure they were clear, they headed for the path, climbed onto the ponies and were off on their adventure. The moon shone big and bright, making travel easy.

"What a great night for a ride, I think we will get to the Fort in time to find a hidden spot to leave the horses and take a short nap before we go in and look around. I heard the Major say that the first group was leaving at eight thirty; that means if we wait until seven or so, then we can look around until eight, and then start back and make it to the wagon train by noon, easy," boasted Mark thinking that he had thought of a great plan.

"I can't wait; I hardly ever get to do anything. Pa never wants to have fun just work and more work. Sometimes I think he was never a boy," Clay used his heels to urge the pony on.

"Yea well, my real pa was kinda like that too, and now everyone just seems to think I'm too young to do anything. Sometimes, I think they think am six instead of goin' on twelve… Hey, wanta race?" laughed Mark, as he gave his pony a kick, causing it to jump forward...

They topped the hill and could see the gates to the Fort. Mark pulled out the watch as he turned to look at Clay, "It's only four thirty in the morning, let go off that way down by the creek and find a good place to leave the horses and rest for a spell. If we go in too early someone is bound to ask questions."

"Good idea, I could use a little shut eye myself," replied Clay with a big yawn.

Both boys slide down and started walking the horses though the trees; now if they had been paying any attention they might have noticed that they were on a well worn path. When they reached the water's edge, they let the horses drink and then tied them in the shade of a large oak tree. Looking around this looked like as good a place as any to take a rest. Leaning against the massive trunk they were soon sound to sleep.

Just as the sun was rising, Mark was startled awake when someone brought their hand down firmly across his mouth. His eyes popped wide, and he struggled only to discover his company was not alone. There were three of them. They didn't look much older than Clay and Matt. Mark could not understand what they were saying. He opened his mouth to talk, or maybe yell, but at the first sound the young brave's hand smacked him in the mouth again. He quickly understood that he was to be quiet. Stealing a glance at Clay and judging from the frantic way, his friend was shaking his head, and the red hand print that covered his mouth also, he had come to the same conclusion.

Mark looked around; there was one brave with each of them and the third produced a blanket form somewhere and was spreading it on the ground. He then said something to the other two causing them all three to laugh. The third one, who must have been the ringleader, pulled a knife and waved it around really close to the boys faces while he repeated something in an angry tones.

Mark decided it was best to try and do whatever they wanted and hope they would go away. Then, as if he understood what Mark was thinking, the Indian leader stepped back and said something to the others as he pointed to the boys. The braves began first to pull off Mark's boots and then Clay's. Next; they began peeling the rest of their clothing and piling it on the blanket. When both boys sat bare against the tree, the three braves backed toward the horses, with the leader carrying the blanket, laughing as they jumped on Mark and Clay's ponies and rode away.

Suddenly Mark realized they had the watch he sprang forward shouting, "I'll get you, you thieving scoundrels." Mark was so angry that it had not yet occurred to him to be scarred or even embarrassed now that he stood watching the riders disappear, Buck naked. He suddenly realized what a mess they were in he made his way back to the underbrush where Clay had retreated.

Mark sat down and stared silently into space, after several minutes he found his voice, "You okay Clay?" he asked shaking.

"If you count feeling like I've been skinned alive, being okay then yep, but now what are we going to do?"

"Dang-blasted, why you asking me, they took everything," Mark shouted angrily.

After another long silence, Mark spoke again, "I guess we could try to sneak into the Fort and find a blanket or something to cover ourselves."

"If we do someone will catch us for sure and they will hold us until someone comes for us, especially after we tell them what happened to our clothes. I don't know about you, but I think I'd rather take my chances with the Indians, than have my Pa find me like this. He's going to be plenty mad that I lied and lost the pony as it is," came Clay's adamant reply.

"What if we wait here then until the first group comes by and try to sneak into the wagon?"responded Clay.

"No way, then we would both get our lick'n in front of God and everybody, cause your Pa and Major Adams are with the first group. I've been spanked by Major Adams and it stung like fire, through my britches; I'm not chancing his belt on my bare butt. Let's think some more."Mark answered looking wide eyed at Clay.

"Hey, what if we wade out into the creek and sorta make our way back down stream that way? We might even get lucky and get hold of some clothes before we are discovered," suggested Clay.

"That sounds like it just might work and that way at least if we get caught we will be back at camp and the whipping won't be in front of everyone.. We can say we went swimming and our clothes went missin. Come on let's get going."


	20. High Price to pay

The Mary Spence Story

Chapter 20: High Price to Pay

** _Meanwhile Downstream_**

"Hey, Matt it's about time we rise and start getting things packed and get back on the trail," said Flint as he reached down and shook the sleeping boy with a smile.

"I'm up, I'm up… what's for breakfast?" asked Matt rubbing his eyes and stretching as he rose.

"Trout and potatoes, can't you smell it, sleepy head?" chuckled Flint, as he filled the two plates.

"Let's eat while it's hot then we will finish getting the camp cleared." Flint passed Matt the plate. They sat across from one another eating and sipping coffee. "What was your favorite part of our trip Matt?"

"That easy; when we tracked that bear and got to sit on the cliff and watch her with her cubs." beamed Matt. "How bout you, Dad?"

"Getting to spend time sharing what I know and love with a son, just like my papa Jim said I someday would. But, I don't mind telling you; I am ready to get back to your mom and brothers."

"Yea, ma does cook way better then you," Matt teased.

Flint rose to the bait, snatching his plate, "You don't have to eat it you know, just means more for me."

"Okay, I take it back, give me my fish, I'm hungry," Matt said laughing.

"Very well, but just for that, you get to do the dishes. And, I will have to admit your mom does cook better. Eat up." Flint smiled appreciating their good humoured teasing.

When they had finished, Matt roll up his blanket and then gathered the dishes and walked the short distance to the stream...

oOo

Mark and Clay were finding that traveling down the creek was not as easy as they at first figured. It was too shallow to swim in most spots, it was rocky, which was rough on their bare feet, and despite it being July, because of the early hour and fast moving water, it was chilly.

As they began making their way around the bend Clay stopped and put his hand to his mouth signaling Mark to stop and be quiet. "Sssh... I hear voices."

"Indians?" questioned Mark coming up close to Clay behind the creek banks tall grass.

"No, I don't think so. I can understand something about doing the dishes."

Mark and Clay crouched down lower in the grass and moved closer toward the shore.

Suddenly, Mark's faced turned pale, "Egads, could my luck get any worse?"

"What is it?" whispered Clay, following as Mark retreated to the cover of the thicker tall grass.

"Well Clay, you remember back there with the Indians when you said you felt like you had been skinned alive? Well if they see us…" he said pointing to the bank of the creek where they had heard the voices, "I won't just feel like it; I will be, That's Dad and Matt," frowned Mark, as he sat back with a plunk in the shallow water and watched the shore.

"Looks like they are packing up, maybe, if we're really quiet, they will not see us." offered Clay crouching a little lower.

They watched with wide eyed expressions, as Matt began walking toward the water's edge.

Matt kneeled down and began to rinse the pan and plates as he whistled. He was just finishing the last plate when a movement caught his eye. He looked forward and noticed eyes watching him. Figuring it to be Indians, he decide to act as if he hadn't seen them and gathered his dishes before he hurried back to where Flint was finishing the packing.

"Dad over there in the tall grass, they are watching us," he gasped.

"How, many?" ask Flint placing his hand on his gun and stepping toward the creek.

"Two I think, what should we do?"

" Nothing, I hope, just keep packing as if nothing were different. I'm going to get a closer look, way to keep a sharp eye, Matthew," he added the praise.

As Flint got closer to the stream he spotted their company, and what was that Red patch among the reeds. Someone better have a right good story, especially if that red head belong to the youngster he thought it did.

"Alright, boys, I see you in the grass, come on out of there," Flint shouted as he holstered his gun.

"We can't," shouted Mark back" sticking his face through the long strands of grass.

"What do you mean; You can't? Nonsense now get on up here; right now!" ordered Flint.

Both boys froze and looked at one another. When the boys did not come, Flint began to lose patience. "Mark Adam Spence, if I have to come out there to get you, it'll not be good; now move, and that goes for whoever is with you."

"Well Clay it was nice knowing you, but let's go before it get even worse,"

With crimson faces both boys stood, and began making their way toward the bank, Flint tried not to smile as he turned and yell to Matt, "Come down here Matt and bring two blankets, quick!"

"Yes sir, be right there," answered Matt running toward the creek. As he got near he burst into a fit of giggles, as he spotted his little brother and Clay stepping onto the bank, dripping wet and buck naked, in front of Flint.

Mark, looked up into Flint's eyes, then he suddenly forgot how embarrassing this was when he recognised the anger rising in his dad's eyes.

Taking the blankets from Matt, Flint gave one to each, and then surprisingly he reached out and pulled both boys into a hug. When he released the boys he turned to Matt and said, "Well, Partner, I think we should sit for a spell and listen to this fish tail, before we travel on; it might be a good one." Flint laughed and pointed for the two to move past him up to the campsite.

Flint started another fire, and then sat down, rubbing his hand across his face, he crossed his arms and looking both boys in the eye said, "I'm waiting."

"We.. A.. We were just going for a ride to the fort and we had a little trouble... some dirty rotten red skins..."

"Hold it right there, before you get in any deeper trouble, do you remember what I told you about leaving camp?"

As they all sat staring at one another, Mark heard, Flint's stern voice in his mind, "If I catch any of you leaving camp alone or together without permission, I will, no matter what your reason tan your bare backside right on the spot."

Tears began to slowly slide down Mark's face. "Yes, Sir, you promised a tanning," he mumbled.

"In that case don't you think it would be in your best interest to stick to the truth and not make the whipping any worse? And just so you don't think I'm not talking about you too you, Clay, if you think back, I believe you will recall you pa telling me that if I had any more trouble from you, I was to treat you the same as my own."

"Yes, Sir I remember, Mark let's just tell him the truth." answered Clay lowering his head.

"Now, Mark start from the beginning," said Flint crossing his arms again.

"Well. Dad it was like this, we just wanted some adventure; we wanted to go to the Fort. I overheard Uncle Bill and Major Adam's say that no kids were going. We thought that we could get there and back before anyone knew we were gone."

"Who gave you permission to leave the train?" Interrupted Flint.

"No one, Sir we sorta tricked them and snuck off, Mr. McCullough," added Clay.

Seeing the anger rise in Flint's face, Mark hurried on, "We sorta told them we were camping out, and wanted to go for a ride this morning. Uncle Bill told us to be back at the wagon at noon. Then we waited until Uncle Bill checked on us at midnight and then rode out. We made it to the Fort without any problem. We were just resting before going in this morning when the dirty Indians snuck up on us and stole our clothes. If they had not come along we would have been back at the Wagon train before anyone missed us. We would have had a good trip."

Firstly Mark, stop referring to the Indians as dirty rotten Indians. It's nasty name callin, and I don't like it. There has been many a Indian that has helped me."

"Mr. McCullough, Sir, what Mark said, ain't quite true. We lied, we were deceitful, we put ourselves in danger, we are lucky that those rotten In… Ah I mean, braves only took our clothes and our pride. But, after the braves left, we should have gone to the fort and told someone what happened, and then waited for pa and Mr. Adams. But, like my Pa says trying to avoid facing the music only leads you deeper into the trouble. I'm sorry for my part, Sir."

"I'm glad to hear that, son. I know that you boys think no one ever lets you have any fun, but in this country, it's just plain not safe to roam around where you don't know the area. I know that Clay understands what he did wrong, how bout you Mark?"

"I lied to Ma and tricked Uncle Bill, I disobeyed you, I wouldn't listen to the adults and I could've gotten hurt or killed, and I took pa's watch and lost it. And we lost two ponies."

Flint took a deep breath to reign in his temper at that last bit of information. Mark dropped his head letting the tears escape, when he saw his older brother scowl at him over their Pa's watch.

Flint continued on, knowing that the boy's guilt was part of the consequences of his actions that he needed to live with for the moment. "What you do in life fellers always affects others in some way. I am so thankful that you are both safe, but I think that what you did is too serious to go unpunished. I am afraid that both of you are more sorry you got caught than that you did not follow the rules. As much as I don't like it, I would rather dust you backside every night as see you get hurt, because you just didn't think. Can you understand that boys?"

Two sets of eyes looked at him and answered shyly, "Yes Sir"

"Then lets get this over with, Matt go get mine and your extra shirts from the pack. When he returned with the shirts, Flint handed them to the two smaller boys. "Put these on; they will have to do until we get back to the wagon."

Both boys stood in front of Flint with the long shirt tails flapping about their knees. Flint turned around and sat back down on his log seat. Running his hand through his hair he gave a sigh as he prepared to do what he believed he must.

"Come over here, Mark, I promised to give you a tanning on the spot, no matter what your reason, if you disobeyed again." announced Flint and reached up and grasped Marks arm, guiding him down and over his lap. Lifting the shirt tail, he folded it back to expose the small backside. Raising his right hand he brought it down again and again with a stinging rhythm. After the tenth swat had landed. He held the boy over his lap as he spoke, "Mark, these last two swats are to help you remember to consider the cost before you act." With that Flint reached down and picked up the folded belt that lay beside him and lay down the first firm strike. The yelp that Mark let out, almost caused Flint to jump. As soon as he had brought the belt down once more, he dropped it and drew the boy into his arms; allowing him to cry for a time. When he felt the boy calm he pushed him back from his chest. "Mark, I want you to know that I really don't like doing this, but you have to think before your temper gets you hurt."

"I know, dad; I'm sorry," Mark said wiping his eyes then buried his face into Flint's chest once more.

Releasing Mark, Flint stood up. "Clay, come over here. Now son being as your fifteen almost sixteen, I think you are a little old to put over my knee. So I want you to turn around and bend over."

Lifting the shirt tail, he then pinned it under the arm that held Clay securely by the waist. Pulling Clay in tighter, Flint propped the bent over boy on his hip and with the folded belt in the other hand brought the belt down across the unprotected backside several times; leaving a fiery red mark each time. Clay tried at first to be strong and not cry out, but when the last lick hit a tender spot, he yelped and reached back with his hand to try and cover his butt.

"Move your hand son," ordered Flint.

Clay moved his hand and the belt came down once more. Then Clay felt himself being turned as the shirt fell down on his scorching hot tail. He stood, allowing himself to be comforted by Flint for a few minutes.

Flint replaced his belt in the loops of his pants. "Now boys, I think we better get this show on the road. I think we have some worried people looking for y'all. We have a ways to go and I'm sure we will have to travel slow, cause for you two, sitting in the saddle ain't going to feel too good."

Matt and Flint grinned, as both of the boys reached back and gave their hindquarters a quick rub before nodding at Flint.

They hadn't gone far when Flint decided that, painful or not, they were going to have to ride or they were never going to make it back before dark. The barefooted boys could not travel more than a few feet without stopping to rub one foot or the other. Even riding was to be slow, because they needed to stop and give the boys a chance to rest.

When they stopped, the second time Flint overheard Matt, and the boys talking. "Well, hot shot, was your little trip worth, losing your clothes and finding out that if Dad makes a promise he keeps it?" sneered Matt.

"Not funny, Matt, I don't know which is worse getting the licking or having to ride the horse with a sore butt, or having to show up at camp in nothing on but a shirt." retorted Mark just a bit testy.

"You think you got it bad, I got all those trouble and I still gotta face Pa when I get back," added Clay as he walked back toward the horses.

"You think you'll get another lickin?" asked Matt.

"I expect so, and I ain't looking forward to it, maybe Ben wasn't so dumb after all."

Flint couldn't help but smile just a bit as he yelled, "Come boys let's get going, we're almost there."

Mark winced as his bare bottom contacted with the horses boney rump once more. As Flint urged the horse on, Mark ask a question, "Dad, I was wondering, you don't think Uncle Bill would want to spank me too after he knows you did, wi..l.l. he, I mean I did lie to him?"

"Well Mark, I suppose he would be justified. He has probably spent the better part of this day trying to keep your mom calm and looking for you boys. Could be, that Clay might not be the only one in for a double dose.

Mark looked over at Clay on the back of Matt's horse and with a weak smile said, "I'm sorry I talked you into this, we may never be able to sit again."

"It's okay, but next time we want adventure; I think we should jist read a book..."

Everyone laughed.

oOo

_**Back at the train, **._

"Uncle Wooster, mom wants to know if you know where Uncle Bill is?" asked Luke.

"Why as a matter of a fact he's coming this way little buddy," answered Wooster pointing toward a horse and rider approaching.

"Thanks, Uncle Wooster," shouted Luke as he ran to meet Bill, "Uncle Bill, Uncle Bill."

Pulling up his horse, Bill stepped down from the saddle as Luke ran headlong into his arm. "Hold, up little Buddy where's the fire?" asked Bill as he stooped to hear the boys answer.

"Mark's not back and Mom is crying. Is Mark okay, Uncle Bill?" asked a worried Luke.

"I'm sure he is; at least until I find him and lit that fire I was looking to… on his tail. Let's go see if we can calm your mom, then I'll go find the little bandit."

When Bill and Luke arrived at the McCullough wagon, he found not only a very worried Mary, but Clay's ma as well. "I'm sure they have just lost track of time; it's only one thirty. I'll go round them up. You ladies just try not to worry," said Bill, fighting to keep his temper in check, _Why was that boy determined to stay in some kind of trouble_. " Charlie, Charlie," he shouted.

"I'm right here, Bill what's the trouble?" flustered Charlie, as he ran over with a half plucked prairie chicken in his hand.

"To use your own words, Charlie, it 's not a What, but a Who. I've gotta go round up Clay and Mark. Can you try and keep the ladies calm till I get back?"

"Sure thing, Bill, sure thing."

Bill stormed off to where he had left the boys by the creek. When he arrived it only took him about two minutes to realize that he had been tricked and lied to. "Oh, just wait till I get my hands on you two," he growled as he gathered up the bedrolls and supplies and stalked back to the wagons.

Bill deposited the load at the back of the wagon and retrieved his horse as he rode back toward the creek to pick up their trail he was stopped by Ben, "Mr. Hawks, are you looking for Clay and Mark, sir?" he asked a bit nervously.

"Yes as a matter of a fact that just who I'm looking for," answered Bill with a grumble, "do you know where they are?"

"Yes Sir, they went to the Fort, but they should have been back, and I ain't seen them yet."

"Thanks for your help son," Bill shouted over his shoulder as he headed in the direction of the Fort at a gallop.

oOo

Mary, was beginning to imagine all sorts of terrible things. The more Wooster tried to clam her, the more upset she became. As time passed and she sat running this past week through her mind, she began to feel tired, very tired.

Ben came by and seeing how upset she was sat down, "Mrs. McCullough, its okay, Mr. Hawks has gone to get them; they just went to the Fort. That's why they wanted to camp out last night, so they could sneak away, because they knew that Mr. Adams said no kids could go. Mr. Hawks said not to worry, the trail is mighty safe."

"Ben, you mean to tell me; this was all a scheme of theirs. And you're not with them, because your Pa didn't say you could camp out?"

"Yes, ma'am I mean No Ma,.." Ben took a breath, "I mean yes Ma'am it was just a sneaky plan and no ma'am my Pa sent me to bed under the wagon for back talking, when I was trying to ask him. That's why I'm not with them."

Suddenly, all of the fear turned to hot anger. Mary stood up without a word and went into the back of the wagon, she rummaged around in her mending basket and slipped something into her big apron pocket then picking up her bible returned to her rocker, "Thank you young man, now if you wouldn't mind, I want to be alone for a bit."

Mary rocked, read and prayed, while Wooster decided that it was best just to keep Luke occupied and let her work whatever it was out.

oOo

About thirty minutes down the trail Bill came across, Flint and his band of not so merry men.


	21. The Last Straw

The Mary Spence Story

Chapter 21 : Last Straw

As Flint and Bill met Mark's eyes grew wide and his heart felt as if it were in his throat.

"I can't seem to have any luck today," he mumbled to himself, as he tried to reposition his sore seat while keeping covered at the same time while he waited for Bill's dreaded response.

"Well, Flint I see that you have found my fugitives," growled Bill as he threw a disgusted wave of his hand their way.

"I'll say and boy do they have a whale of a tale to tell," laughed Flint as he watched both boys' faces turn red.

"Judging from the look of things, I bet they do, and they are probably more than a little lucky. I don't mind telling you Flint, I came looking to tan me a couple hides. Running off and causing all this extra work and worry," said Bill as he watched the boy's squirm uncomfortably.

"Mr. Hawks, I'm really sorry, you're right we are lucky that all those braves took was our clothes. Mr. Hawks sir, I know I have caused you to spend your valuable time looking for me, and If you still want to give me a tanning I'll won't give you any fuss," offered Clay as he cast his eyes at Bill and hoped that Bill would not take him up on the offer.

_Was Clay crazy, giving Uncle Bill ideals? _Thought Mark_. _ "Yea, Uncle Bill, I'm sorry too, and I can tell you, Dad did a really good job of tanning our hides." He added, giving Bill his sad injured puppy look.

"Yes, Mark and you remember that I told you that it was Bill that you lied too and if he felt you deserved a double dose for lying and being deceitful, then he would be fully justified and I would not stand in his way," clarified Flint, as he turned in the saddle and helped Mark down off the horse. Clay stepped down as well.

Mark was almost in tears as he stood watching his Uncle Bill step down off his horse. Bill winked at Flint as he bent on one knee in front of the boys,

"Now, Mark I think that you and I might just come to a little understanding, right here," Bill fought to keep a straight face as Mark's squinted his eyes shut and waited for the spanking to start. Placing his hand on Mark's shoulder Bill Began to speak in a very no-nonsense tone,

"Open your eyes son, and look at me, I want your word, that you will not lie to me again or I will be collecting on this tanning you owe me. Is that understood, Champ?" as Bill started to stand he gave Mark one lite swat, to his shirt tail.

"Ouch, Yes, sir I'll be good, honest I will. I will not lie to you or not any one ever again." Mark answered as he started to relax realizing that his backside was safe.

"Clay, no more disappearing acts from you or I'll be collecting yours as well, understood?"

"Yes sir," Clay relaxed a little but he knew that he still had to face the one he had lied too.

oOo

As the wagons came into view, Flint pulled up his horse and turned in the saddle. "

Matt I want you to go with Bill and take care of the horses. And Mark I want you to go and tell your mom that you are back and so are Matt and I. We'll be right behind you as soon as I deliver Clay here to his ma."

"Yes sir," Mark and Clay stepped down next to Flint and watched Bill and Matt lead the horses away.

Mark hesitated for just a minute before turning and starting for the far side of the circle where he knew his mom would be waiting.

oOo

"Mr. McCullough thanks for going with me to explain to Ma, I know what to expect from Pa, but I not sure about ma. I bet she'll really be scared and maybe mad when she sees that I have lost my clothes. I think I would rather face Pa's belt, then having ma worry and fuss and smother me." Clay responded, looking as if he might be sick.

Flint was just about, to offer Clay a little encouragement when Mrs. Smith spotted them walking toward her, "Eeaahhh," she screeched, then quickly covered her mouth with her hand, " My poor baby are you alright? Where are your clothes?" she asked, pulling him into a bear hug.

"Afternoon, ma'am, I came across Clay and my boy Mark coming back from the Fort this morning; seems that they snuck off last night. They ran into a little trouble and lost their clothes. I want you, to know that your husband had told me that if I had any more trouble with Clay here, to treat him just like my own. Ma'am I gave both boys a whipping for takin off without permission and I've told Clay to tell his father the whole story when he returns," Flint gave Clay a reassuring pat on his shoulder, as he waited for Mrs. Smith's response.

"Thank you, Mr. McCullough," she said with a look of relief.

"No problem ma'am, Clay here could probably use a good rest before his Pa gets back; it has been quite a day." Flint said giving Clay a wink and a nod.

"You know that sound like a good idea. Clay you go get yourself a blanket and put it right over there where I can keep my eye on you."

"Yes, ma'am," Clay blushed, "thanks again Mr. McCullough," he answered as he ran to do her biding.

oOo

_**Meanwhile, Back at Mark's wagon.**_

"Mom, I'm back," grinned Mark, placing his hand on her shoulder.

Mary pulled him toward her, he thought for a hug, but instead he was dropped across her lap. Mark was so confused, except for an occasional swat with that dreaded spoon, his mother had never spanked any of them. He soon realized that she was saying something, something about not lying to her, and how dare he pull such a stunt, and something about scaring the life out of her. Then in a eerie tone he had never heard from his ma, she said,

"Young man, this is the final straw; you will remember not to lie to me again."

Even though Mark could not see anything but the ground, somehow he knew his backside was about to be set on fire. Within seconds the first of many stinging whacks began to rain down on his tinder butt.

As if to rest Mary would stop and lecture; "You will not leave this camp site again, then the whacks would start again, "You know better than to lie to anyone, I don't know what has come over you." Whack. Whack. Whack. "I will not have any more of this wild irresponsible behavior." Whack. Whack. Whack.

Mark reached back, trying to shield his unprotected tail, only to have his hand slapped away as his mother whacked again.

"Do you understand me? I have had enough." Whack. Whack. Whack.

Mark lay in tears across her lap, knowing that anyone in camp could see and hear what was happening, but his butt and his hand stung so bad, he didn't care; he was just glad that the whacks had stopped. Suddenly, he realized that his ma was crying just as hard as he was.

It was at this point that Flint and Bill and Matt, made it to the camp fire, he quickly took in the scene. There were several people standing around staring at Mark laying face down across Mary's lap, too stunned to move with a very red, well paddled, bare bottom on display.

Mary was crying so hard that she was not aware of anyone presence.

Flint moved over to her side and stood Mark on his feet, then turned him around and looked into his face, "You go with Bill for a bit, please," Mark, still sobbing, nodded while Bill and Flint exchanged looks. Their years of friendship needed no words at this time; each knew what they needed to do.

"Come on, Champ," Bill said gently guiding, Mark toward Wooster's wagon.

Flint, pulled the crying Mary into his arms, "I've got you baby, I've got you. It's all okay, now. Mark is safe, and we're all here together. Sshh... It's okay." Flint sat down in the rocker and cuddled Mary in his lap just as one would a frightened child, whispering, calming words and stroking her hair, as he allowed her to begin to relax in his arms.

Mary began to realize what she had done and who she was with. "Oh Flint what have I done, he will hate me, he will never forgive me. Why the whole train will think I am the most terrible mother. What have I done..." Mary began to cry again.

"Mary, now stop, listen to me. Mark, will be fine. He doesn't hate you. I don't even think he will be angry once the two of you calm down and talk."

"But, I never even gave him a chance to explain. I just lit into him. He snuck off and could have been hurt or killed. Bill had to go out looking for him. He lied to me and Bill and..."Mary started to cry again.

"Sweetheart, it's okay. I know all that. I found him and Clay out on the trail this morning. They were robbed of their clothes by some young Indian boys. Then they tried to sneak back to camp down the creek; where I found them. I gave them both a whipping. That's why I took Clay to his wagon, so I could tell his ma."

"But, Flint, I never even, asked if he was okay, when I seen him looking down at me as if nothing was wrong, all of the terrible things that I had imagined just flooded my mind. How will I ever explain that to him?"

"Right now I think, that you look exhausted. Why don't you let Matt set out you a quilt to lie down in the shade there," asked Flint while using his eyes to convey his message to Matt who had returned and now sat bewildered. "Matt, you listening…"

Matt's eyes sprung open, "Sure, dad, I'll make a nice comfy spot for ya, Ma," He ran to get the quilt and put it where Flint indicated.

"I think that everything will look better after a rest, for all."

As if this simple statement contained all the answers and comfort she desired, Mary lay her head on Flint's shoulder and was soon sound asleep. He walked over and gently laid her on the quilt right next to the Major's hammock. Absently, he walked back to the chair and sat with his head in his hands. Wordlessly, he asked a prayer for strength and understanding for his family.

oOo

Wooster who had seen the whole thing gave a sobbing Mark a cool cloth,

"Here, kid wash your face it will help you calm down."

When Mark had stopped crying, Bill suggested that they walk over and get him some clothes. He walked with Mark to the rear of his wagon. Because of the closeness of the wagons and the canvas walls, private conversations were near impossible, so Mark heard Flint and his mom's conversation. As he went to step up into the wagon, he turned to Bill with fresh tears in his eyes,

"Uncle Bill, it's not her fault; I bet I scared her real bad. I didn't mean to make her cry. I would rather die than have her think for one minute that I could ever think bad of her or not love her," Mark finished with tears running down his cheeks.

"Why don't you get on in there and get some clothes, then go tell her. I bet she's waiting to hear it from you," answered Bill, smiling as he ruffled the boy's hair.

As Mark rummaged through the trunk for extra clothes something caught his eye. He quickly dressed and closed the trunk. As he opened the canvas door, Bill laughed as he grabbed the boy around the waist and set him on the ground.

"Wise choice considering," chuckled Bill as Mark walk passed in a long green plaid nightshirt.

Mark headed to where Flint sat in the chair. When he reached the chair, he bent and picked up something from the dirt. He turned it over in his hands. It was suddenly clear that this well worn wooden hair brush had been responsible for the worse sting his backside that he had ever felt.

Flint look up as Mark studied the brush,

"Stings like fire, don't it? My ma had one just like it." Flint said placing an arm around the boy's waist, "Something on your mind?" he asked.

"I scared Mom really bad, and I heard her say that I would never forgive her, that's not right. I know she was just scared and wanted me to stay safe. She would never do anything to hurt me on purpose. So, how do I make her understand that?"

"Come here," Flint gently guided Mark around in front of him, then called, "Luke and Matt come over here."

When the boys were all sitting in front of him, he started his story…

"In this world, the choices we make and the events that happen to us, effect friends and family and sometimes even total strangers. For instance Mark; when you took your Father's watch you not only lost something that was special to you, but it was important to your brothers. When you took off like you did you worried your mom, caused work for Bill, angered me, and worried your little brother. When I decided to marry your mom,it changed your world not just hers and mine, right? When those Indian boys took your clothes, I'm sure that they thought it was funny to scare you, and to embarrass you, but they also scared your mom and Clay's Ma; people that they will probably never meet. When your Pa and Ma started this trip, it was not to make life hard, but because of the choices of others and the situation that came with living life. Your mom is tired, scared, and weary and when you went off without thinking, you caused her to react in fear and frustration. Every parent will at times react to a situation, harshly and do things that they may regret." Flint stopped to look around to see that he had gathered an audience. "It's just like when you children do something wrong, we don't stop loving you. We don't punish you because we hate you; it's because we love you. Do you understand any of this son?"

"Well, I think so, it's kinda like mom sorta acted like me. She was angry that I had took off and lied and could have been hurt. Then when she seen me, she didn't think first, she just did the first thing that came to mind." answered Mark looking to Flint.

"And gettin a spanking in front of everyone, will help us ta remember what happens when you lie to your Ma and Pa," added an interloper; five-year-old Travis from the outside of the circle where he decided to sit and listen."

"That's right," smiled Flint as he looked at Mark, who was red faced, but laughing at the same time.

"So Mark, to answer your question; I think you will make your Ma understand just by telling her that you don't blame her and that you understand that sometimes even parent act before they think. And right now, I think that you should go over there and take a nap with your mom, be careful not to wake her, you can talk when you both wake up later."

As Mark stood up he leaned over and hugged Flint, "thanks for understanding, dad."

"Night, son, nice shirt by the way," Flint laughed .

"Look like the perfect choice, long enough to cover everything and soft on by flaming hide," answered Mark, as he walked away grinning.

"Luke, why don't you and Matt go on down to the stream and catch us some fish while we let them rest. Flint old man you look like you need a nap too, we'll make a good supper for everyone," said Wooster waving his hands to usher the boys away and Flint to bed.

Flint, stood and stretched, he had to admit, he was a little tired, so he carefully crept over to the hammock and stretched out. As he watched Mary sleeping so peacefully, he could only smile when he watched Mark flinch just a little when Mary turned in her sleep and her arm landed on his tender backside. Soon all three were sound asleep.

Two hours later, Major Adams stood looking at the sleeping group, he laughed to himself as he imagined the story he would hear were several interesting things to explain; the green flannel nightshirt in the middle of the day, Mary sleeping next to Mark both with tear streaked faces, and Flint in his hammock, where he was headed by the way, and of course the answers to those questions would probably have something to do with the wild story he had gotten at the Fort from a couple of young braves that traded him a watch they said they had gotten off a fire headed, white papoose, that was flaming mad. Spotting Bill carrying several wooden planks to the center of the circle, he decided to go see what he knew.

"Bill, what the devil has been going on around here," groused Major Adams, in mock agitation.

"Well sir, help me setup this make shift table that Ole Charlie wants and I'll tell you a story, filled with adventure, and suspense that ended in one heck of a dramatic whacking, that was exhausting for all."

Major Adams laughed more than once as Bill re-told the story. Major Adams whistle and shook his head as Bill finished with,

"And after Flint finished his explanation, he sent Mark to bed for a nap, and Charlie sent him to bed, and then he put the rest of us to work making a family table for his chicken and dumpling supper, unless the boys catch enough fish."

"I was right sure that fire haired white papoose, that they described as too mad to be scared would somehow turn out to be one of Flint's brood," smirked Major Adams clapping Bill on the back.

"Yes sir and that's Dave's watch he took without permission," added Bill.

"Well I'll be gall-darned, just wait till I get a chance to tell that young whippersnapper of a father, just who is the father of those two young bucks that I met. Both men walked toward Wooster's supper fire, laughing.


	22. If the Great Spirit Wills It

The Mary Spence Story

Chapter 22 : If the Great Spirit wills It.

"Fella's why don't you make yourselves useful and help me put this food on the table," said Charlie, waving his cooking spoon in the air.

"Hold your tabors ya ole coot," came the Majors joking retort. It was good to work with men that knew each other so well.

"Why don't you two boys go wake up _Rip Van Winkle_ over there?" asked Charlie, as Matt and Luke placed the last bench around the table.

As the boys ran toward the shady tree, where Flint was sleeping, Matt smiled at the sight of his Mom with Mark wrapped in her arms. He could tell that all was forgiven. He looked down, and saw a happy smile on his little brothers face. He stopped and grasped Luke's shoulder, before his younger brother could wake Flint, and whispered something in his ear. Luke's grin spread across his face, and then with a laugh he took off and lunched himself right into the middle of the hammock and his sleeping dad.

Flint sprang up and grabbed the grinning boy around the waist, "You think that was funny huh, I'll show you funny…" and the tickle war was on.

"Dad, stop ohhh.. please stop... I've gotta pee...stop..." Luke squirmed and laughed uncontrollably.

"Well you better scat you rascal," quipped Flint, giving the child a playful swat, as he fled for the bushes.

Flint looked over and spotted Matt laughing, "Guessed you were the mastermind."

"Yeah," chuckled Matt, before turning to run, when he caught that devilish look in his dad's eye.

Flint jumped to his feet and chased the laughing boy. He quickly caught him and threw him over his shoulder, then spun around several times before dropping a very dizzy Matt on his feet.

Mary and Mark stood laughing, as Flint made his way to them. "Who's next?" he threatened with a huge smirk on his face.

"Not me, I'm going to wash up and eat before uncle Charlie decides to throw out our supper," answered Mark.

"Good idea, let's all go wash up," suggested Mary, taking Flints hand and Mark's as they walked toward the wash basin.

As the group gathered around the table, Mary smiled at each one present, thinking how blessed she was to count each there as family. "Let's offer a blessing for this table tonight."

When all heads were bowed Mark began…

"Lord, we thank you tonight that each of us is safe, thank you that Uncle Charlie could cook us this meal, thank you that Uncle Bill and Mr. Hank looked after our needs, that Grandpa Adams is back safely and that Dad and Matt and me are safe too. Thank you for providing a family for me, and thank you for the food we are about to receive. May it give nourishment for the coming travel and may you continue to look after us all on this journey… Amen."

"Amen's" echoed around the table and as food was passed. Major Adams grinned and thought;

_How nice it was to be a part of this family._

"Flint, my boy, I think we should compare stories. It looks like I have been adopted into your family by one and all and so along with the title of Grandpa, I think I am entitled to add my little to the family circle."

"Sure thing, _Grandpa Sir_, we're all ears," teased Flint with a wink and a bowing gesture toward his good friend.

"Well you know, Flint, the strangest thing happened at the Fort this morning. I was just getting to the trading post, after finishing my horse trading, when I overheard a couple of young Indian boys trying to trade with some of our group. When I went to investigate, one of the boys pulled this from around his neck…"

All eyes were glued to the watch that Major Adams pulled from his pocket. After a long silence, and a good hard look at the boys around the table, he continued. "Well it just so happened that I thought it familiar, so I offered just a little more than they wanted, but only if they would tell me how they got it. Funny thing; they said they got it off a fire headed, white papoose, that was flaming mad. Now this was a puzzlement to me, because I distinctly remembered a certain young man being present last night when I gave strict instructions that no children were to go into the Fort until I gave the go ahead." The Major paused leveling a look at Mark.

Mark suddenly found his food very interesting; almost too afraid to look at the Major. He had not even considered that he had disobeyed a direct order from the Trail Boss, until that very minute.

"Mark, come over here boy," ordered his surrogate grandfather, but more importantly the Wagon Master and the boss of everybody, remembered Mark. He stood on trembling knees and walked to the spot that the Major indicated.

"Yes Sir?"

"Mark, from what Bill has told me and seeing you in that beautiful green flannel nightshirt, I'm sure you have more than paid for your crime. However, I just wanted to share some news. You will be receiving a very honored visitor tomorrow afternoon." he announced, as he handed Mark the watch.

Mark breathed a very heavy sigh of relief, "Thanks Grandpa for not starting the 'fire' again. I'm sorry I disobeyed you."

Everyone around the table laughed, as Mark smiled and handed the watch to his mom.

"Who's the visitor to be, Sir?" asked Flint.

"Well, just as I was leaving the Fort, a very angry Indian chief came in search of his two young sons. He was very upset about some recent acts of mischief that they had be involved in, and you will never guess who that chief is...Dark Eagle!"

"You're joking, right?" was Flint's surprised reply.

"Not at all and when he'd heard that Flint McCullough's boy might be involved, he wanted to come out tomorrow and see his honored and respected friend in person."

"Wow, dad, you know a real chief; that's neat," said a wide-eyed Luke. "Tell us about him."

"I will, but after we eat and the evening chores are finished. In fact, you boys can go round up any of the other kids that might want to hear a good Indian story. Now let's all finish eating." answered Flint as he took a good bit of the trout that lay in a bed of dumpling gravy.

The meal was finished and cleared away and chores done in record time. All were anxious to hear Flint tell another story. Flint went to give Clay a special invite, figuring that he might be restricted to his wagon's camp. He thought that this particular story might be good for the boys to hear, as it might help them remember that Indians are people just like themselves. He had been right, but Mr. Smith did allow Clay to go with Flint. The word had been spread that all should meet in the center of the circle where they could all place their bedrolls and sleep under stars when the story ended.

When the time for the story was to start, a large crowd of all ages were gathered around. Clay lay on his blanket, on his belly; Mark lay next to him in just the same way. Several other boys and girls were strewn all around, while men and women sat on benches or on the ground quietly waiting for the entertainment to start.

Clay leant over and whispered in Mark's ear, "Heard, you got it good from your ma."

"I'll say; that might have been the worse spanking I ever got. How bout you, did you pa give you another lickin?"

"Yea, but not too hard, the waiting was the worse. Ma made me lay on a pallet right by her all afternoon, and she wouldn't even let me go put on some of my own clothes, said she wanted Pa to see me just like she did. Made me lay there all afternoon in that shirt of your Pa's; it just barely covered my backside and every time my brothers came by they laughed, or made some smart comment about how _the baby boy done lost his britches,_ or remarked under their breath at how bad Pa's belt was going to sting on my naked butt. If I covered myself with the blanket, my ma would just come by and swing it off, talking about it being too hot for cover so loud that anyone near would turn to stare. I didn't dare go to sleep cause if I moved in my sleep or the wind blew, my behind would be uncovered, I thought I would die of embarrassment before Pa got back."

"Gee, I'm glad I was not with you, even though mom set me on fire, it was quick and over, and then I slept well for the rest of the afternoon."

Flint moved to the front of the group and all grew quiet as all eyes were on him waiting for him to start…

"This is a true story that happened two years ago. It was a very dark and rainy night. We were travelling with a train of about three hundred people; close to one hundred wagons. We had been fording the river, when the sky began to look dark and ominous. We'd been at it most of the day, but still about fifty wagons had not started across. Major Adams knew from experience that this particular crossing was very dangerous. If the water got high, and with the quick sand patches and swift moving currents, meant that wagons could either get stuck and sink completely, or taken down river to the rocks and rapids. They would have been smashed to pieces. So the Major made the call to send Charlie back to tell me to keep the rest of the wagons back until the waters went down some. It rained so hard and fast; I don't ever remember seeing the water rise so fast before.

I didn't know it at the time, but that wasn't our only trouble. A couple of days before the river crossing, I had been out scouting and learned that the commander of a post of about one hundred men had wrongly assumed that an arrow that had killed one of his men came from a band of Comanche that were camping nearby. Because of his ignorance, he attacked the group and wiped out an entire village of women and children. I had happened on the burned out a village and a beautiful young Indian woman named Gray Squirrel, Dark Eagle's wife. She told me of the massacre, as she died in my arms.

I worked all of two days building the burial beds. I tried to put families together which made it a little easier and wrapped their bodies together. Then I left a marker on each hoping that when any survivors of the village returned they would be able to find their loved ones and bury them in the tradition of their people. I knew very little about it, but I knew that much.

After I said a few prayers to God, I headed off to find and to confront the soldier responsible for the tragedy, before I returned to the wagons. At the Fort I went to the commanding officer, and as I found out the man responsible for giving the order. He believed that the only good Indian was a dead Indian, and he showed me the arrow that killed his man, trying to prove his point. I became livid and instantly filled with rage; the Colonel's actions had erased a treaty that had taken two years of work to get passed by the government and Indian Affairs. Worse yet, this Colonel knew even less about this land.

You see…" Flint said holding up two arrows, "each tribe makes their arrows just a little differently, if you're going to live and work out here, a person should study and learn the difference. The Colonel had killed a village of innocent people; it was not a Comanche arrow it was a Cayawa."

"Did ya explain that to the Colonial, Mr. Flint," asked Clay.

"I did, I was so angry; I wanted to punch the ignorant, bas… ahhh so and so in the nose. But, I didn't have a lot of time to argue with him. I knew that the Major and the others were waiting for me to return to cross the river.

So that day, when Charlie made it back across the river to deliver the Majors message, I wondered if we might be in for some more trouble. The major and half the wagons were safely across and Wooster and I were stranded on the far bank waiting for the waters to recede. Folks were scared about the separation from the outfit, believing that there was safety in numbers.

Then as Charlie and I walked down by the water, a Ponte scout named Broken Finger rode in to warn us that the entire Comanche nation rode with Dark Eagle to avenge the death of their families. They had already killed many at the Fort and were now on the way toward the train. As if I needed any more worries; Mr. Miller overheard this and nearly started a panic with the other folks of our train. I had the river rising on one side and the Comanche advancing on the other, and hot headed and nervous farmer determined to cross the river. Half way across our worst fears came true when the Miller wagon got overturned and started to be dragged down stream. We were able to rescue Mrs. Miller and her two boys, but the wagon and Mr. Miller were lost.

The next morning two soldiers appeared in our camp, and told us of an attack the Comanche's had made on the Fort. The two of them were all that had somehow escaped the massacre at the post.

Knowing that Dark Eagle would predict that they were in our camp; we tried to send them away, but unfortunately, the Colonel was hurt and collapsed. So, I rode out to see if Dark Eagle would meet me in friendship. As we talked, he spoke of now only wanting the one responsible for the lives of his people. I asked Dark Eagle to let me turn them over to the white men to be tried and punished. But, he did not see that as a way to gain honor and respect in the eyes of his people. Again, he asked only for the life of the one responsible. He would then spare the lives of all on the train in return for one white man's life. I offered him that one life; my own…"

The children gasped, totally engrossed in the dramatic story. Young Luke, started to tear up, but then Matt grabbed him, "Hey, Lukey, it turns out alright, Flints here ain't he," Matt laughed trying to diffuse his own overactive imagination and calm Luke.

"Oh yeah," sighed Luke. The other small boys did the same. "So, dad, what happened, then?"

"Yeah how'd ya get out of it, Mr. Flint," asked Petey.

"I bet ya he had ta fight him," frowned little Travis.

"Or do all these initiation things," offered Mark.

"I heard they…" started Matt.

"Boys, iff'n ya'll stay quiet, Flint will tell ya," said the Major.

Flint laughed, before continuing. "Well then his braves tied me up and went to the train. They searched each wagon until they found the men they had come for. Wisely, ole Charlie and the others followed my instructions perfectly and stood silently, and then let them take who they wanted. When the braves returned to where the chief and I waited, Dark Eagle came to me and spoke some very true words; words, I will never forget.

"_To take your life would be a waste, for you are one of wisdom and valor. The name of Flint McCullough is known among our people as a voice that speaks to all men. A man of courage I must respect, for I too recognised your prints and your markings. You were the one that laid my people to rest in the honor of our ways."_

As he cut my hands free, I made one last plea, "It is true the Colonel was responsible for the deaths of your people, but the man with him was not."

Dark Eagle spoke again…

"_I will give you that life, but he will still go with us. He will watch as the other receives justice, he will not be harmed, but will be released to go back and tell of what he has witnessed. Our ways may seem cruel, but it is not vengeance we seek, but justice. We are neither white nor savage."_

Then he took my hand and spoke one last time before riding away, _"If the Great Spirit wills it, we will meet again, Flint McCullough."_

I remember returning to camp, and assuring the people that Dark Eagle had asked no more than any court in the land would have granted. The life of the person responsible for the deaths of many innocent people, and that we were all free to go because of Dark Eagle's compassion and understanding that we should not judge a whole group because of the actions of one.

I will always believe that we will never have true peace out here until we all learn that the Indian is first and foremost a person just like you and I."

Flint sat quietly looking around at the faces before him. After several minutes he spoke again, "I have told you this story to say this, Dark Eagle is coming to visit with me tomorrow and I hope he will be accepted in the name of friendship."

With that, many began to wander back to their wagons, as the hour was growing late. The children snuggled down into their bedrolls and quickly drifted off to sleep. The adults followed soon after.

oOo

When the sun rose the next morning, all of the Spence boys were very excited and breakfast was a buzz. Hank and Bill took the group of men into the Fort, leaving Flint and Major Adam's to wait for their visitor. Flint noticed that he was not having any trouble keeping track of the boys; they were in fact underfoot. He laughed as he watched them strain to see if they could catch a glimpse of riders coming. Flint decided that it would be best to prepare a place to meet his guest a short distance from the peering eyes, and so as the time drew closer, he took all of his family and Clay and rode out to a small clearing to wait. It wasn't long before he could see not one, but three riders coming.

When they stopped nearby, Flint offered his greeting, "Welcome, honored friend, come and sit with us."

Dark Eagle stepped down, and spoke in English. "Friend, McCullough, I bring my sons Running Fox and Straight Arrow to seek your counsel and forgiveness." He offered his hand in a gesture of white-man's handshake.

"I present to you my sons; Matthew, Mark, and Luke, and my wife Mary, and this is Clay; the son of my friend," said Flint gently laying his open palm on each boy's head as he spoke their name.

"We will sit," said Dark Eagle, pushing his sons forward.

When all were seated, Mary offered the drinks they had prepared and in respect of Dark Eagles custom, then sat back beside Flint, ready to just listen.

"My sons have caused shame, on my home. They do not honor their father's words, as they have taken from the white travellers many times. They have disgraced me with untruths and deceit.

I have spoken to the white brothers at the Fort and they tell me that this is their last chance; if they are caught again, they will be put into the white man's jail. So I come to ask you to help me in this, Friend." Dark Eagle stopped and looked long into the trusted scout's eyes.

"Dark Eagle, my friend I will help in any way I can, but I'm not sure what you seek," answered Flint looking back into the chief's eyes.

"I have come to learn from the ones that my son's have wronged. What the white man's justice would be for my son's? The traders at the Fort tell me that when in your world a young boy does wrong, it is customary for the father's to talk and decide the punishment. I have tried Comanche ways and still have two young boys; one twelve and one eleven, that will not listen." Dark Eagle, waved his hand toward his son's.

"I have come to hear first from the one Running Fox calls; 'Flaming Mad'

his side of what happened that day."

Flint reached out and took Mark's hand . "Well, Mark come sit right here in front of Dark Eagle. I think that maybe for Dark Eagle to understand the white man's Justice that he is seeking, you should start from the top and tell the whole story from where you also lied, stole, and were deceitful, and how you were punished and the lessons you learned."

Mark was very nervous as he looked into Dark Eagle's eyes, but as he looked he could see something familiar; the look of love from a concerned father. His eyes travelled to look into the eyes of Straight Arrow, and Running Fox, he could only see the same type of expressions, he would have if he had be dragged and made sit and listen to something he did not want to do.

Then one of the boys sneered at Mark, this caused Mark's anger to flare, something that Flint caught and placing a hand on Mark's arm, he drew his attention back to Dark Eagle. Mark leaned close to Flint," Do I have to tell it all? It is so embarrassing."

"Yes son, I think it is important that you do," advised Flint placing a reassuring hand on Mark's leg once more, "Time to start son..."

Mark drew a deep breath looked at Clay and the others and then started. "It all started about two weeks back, I got mad at dad for taking Matt on a scouting trip and saying I was too young . Then because I was mad, I shoved my little brother and said some really mean things when he was trying to cheer me up and when my Mom told me to apologize, I let my mouth get me in hot water…"

"Hot water?" I do not understand this interrupted Dark Eagle.

"That means he got into trouble," answered Flint causing Dark Eagle to laugh a little as he smiled.

"Yes, Sir. I told mom I would not say I was sorry. Trouble was I did not know that Dad was right behind me. He marched me around behind the wagon and he hauled me over his knee. That just made me madder, because I thought that everyone was treating me like a baby. Then for the whole next week, I sulked and moped around looking for a way to get even with everyone. Then one night we made camp here and I heard the Major and Uncle Bill planning a trip into the Fort. I was getting excited then, I heard Grandpa say that no women or children were going, I got what I thought was a good idea; me and a couple other boys came up with a plan to sneak away in the night and into the Fort. We lied to my mom and Uncle Bill, and then me and Clay over there, we snuck off. Everything was going great; we were having a grand adventure. We made it to the spot just outside the Fort and decided that we would rest and then go in and look around and then get back before anyone knew we were gone."

Mark took a deep breath and looked at Running Fox and Straight Arrow, the smug grin on their faces made him mad all over again. "And it woulda worked too if them two and another 'dirty rotten r_..." _

"Mark! Remember what I told you about name calling; and think hard about what you're saying, or I just might borrow that hairbrush from your ma!" growled Flint.

Mark's face grew pale and his eyes popped open wide. "I 'm sorry, Dad and Mr. Dark Eagle, Sir, honest, you don't need to borrow nothing, Dad."

Dark Eagle laughed at the response to the mention of this _'ma's hairbrush'._ He must remember to ask what this was. But, for now he must listen, as Mark was hurrying on with his story.

"Anyways, there were three of them and only two of us. When they woke us, they did not speak any English and they had knives and they were slapping us in the mouth, which I decided right quick meant for me to stay quiet." Mark stole a quick look at Dark Eagle; he was glaring at his sons. Mark thought he noticed that same angry look in Dark Eagle's eyes, that he'd seen in his Pa's and his dad's eyes when he had been caught in a lie.

"Then they set about taking everything we had. Clay was right; It felt like we were being skinned alive. When we were naked, they jumped on our ponies and were gone. I chased them for a minute, because I was mad that they had taken my Pa's watch. Which I had taken without permission.

Running Fox and Straight Arrow began to snicker, under their breath. "Silence ordered," Dark Eagle, "you have had your say." The boys became quiet and Mark continued again.

"They had taken something of great value to my family, and they had taken our pride. We knew that when our fathers found out we would be in trouble, but now we were not really sure how to even get back to camp. I'm sure that both of us knew that the right thing to do would have been to go on into the Fort and tell someone what had happened and wait for our fathers to come for us... Mark paused and let out a long breath before looking straight into Dark Eagle's eye and continuing.

"But, Mr. Dark Eagle, Sir, boys sometimes do crazy things trying to get out of the trouble they get themselves in. We were so embarrassed about having no clothes, we decided to try and sneak back to camp by followin' the creek down. Well not far down the stream, we ran inta our next big problem; My Dad and my brother Matt. Now, I don't know about Indian boys, but there is not anything worse than having to show up in front of your angry father, except maybe showing up buck naked, and where you were forbidden to go. Not good, I can tell you; not good at all," said a red faced Mark casting a sheepish grin at his dad.

"I knew that Dad promised me a tanning right where I was if I was caught away from camp without permission again. Well, I was almost sure that meant that he was gonna take his belt to my bare butt in front of Matt and Clay. But, then a least he done give us a blanket and a chance to explain why we were in the mess we were in. Then he gave us each a shirt to wear, the only extra clothes they had, before he sat down and pulled me over his lap, like this…" said Mark and demonstrated by laying himself over Flints lap, causing everyone to laugh. Mark quickly sat back up, not wishing to give Flint any ideas about a further demonstration.

"Dad raised my shirt tail and first used his hand and smacked my butt, and then he picks up his belt and gave me two good licks. I tell you; it hurt like thunder. He gave Clay a whipping too, for running off without permission. Then we had to ride on the back of the horses, all the way to camp with a sore butt. And then…Then we had to face Uncle Bill, because we had both lied to him. At first we thought that when dad made us get down off of the horses and stand in front of Uncle Bill, he was going to whip us too, but Uncle Bill said he figured that we had suffered enough and if we would give him our word not to lie no more and not be sneaking off, cause if we ever did he would collect on the tanning we owed him."

"You boys had gotten yourselves into much trouble; your father's must feel shamed as I."

"Yes sir, but… but the worst for me was when I got back to camp. You see my mother had been worried all day. She was just imagining all of the terrible things that could have happened to me. The more she worried; the more she thought of all the sad things that have happened on or trip, like when my real Pa died right after we started, then my brothers and me we were running kinda wild and treating her and others kinda bad, but Grandpa and Uncle Bill and Mr. McCullough, that was dad's name before he married mo…"

"It still is his name, you doof," scoffed Matt.

"Ah, you know whatta I mean; we call him dad now Mr. Dark Eagle, Sir. Anyway before he was Dad, he decided to help her make us behave. Later we all ran off into the wood and got lost right after the wedding. Anyway, all these things made my ma real weir…ah…tired and, so when she learned that I had lied and snuck off, it was just more then she could take. When Pa took Clay to his ma, he sent me to tell mom we were back. She was so scared and worried that when she seen me standing there in Matt's shirt that just covered me, she just had to do something. She pulled me over her lap, and I remembered thinking she had never spanked me before, but then when she started it stung so bad. Oh it hurt, I didn't know what she was hitting me with, but I know I wanted it to stop. When she did, I lay there in the middle of the whole camp. I knew that everyone around could see and hear what was go on. I am sure that my very red sore butt was shining brighter than the noonday sun, but all that was not what hurt the most. I realized that mom was crying as hard as me, and knowing at that minute that I had scared her that bad, that hurt more than any tannin I've ever had."

"Well, _'Flaming Mad,'_ that was a long story and a very busy adventure. I am sorry that my sons treated you in this way, and I hope you will accept my apology, and some day, their's. I have just one more question. "What important lessons did you learn from this?"

"First, and most important, I learned that what we do never affects only one person or jist us. It may cause things to happen in the lives of people we will never meet, or to good friends. For that reason, we should always think before we act. He paused for a minute and then added and never ever lie to anyone, especially not your Mom, when she has a wooden hairbrush," laughed Mark, smiling toward his mom as Flint pulled him into for a fierce side hug and smiled.

"Thank you, son of Friend McCullough, Clay do you wish to add any to 'Flaming Mad's account?"

"No Sir, Mr. Dark Eagle Sir, I think he said it all," answered Clay.

"Now I would like to have counsel with your father; alone for a time."

Flint understood that this was Dark Eagles was of dismissing the others and for the men to talk. He stood and followed Dark Eagle away. When they were out of earshot Dark Eagle stopped and looked at Flint, "The trader said that if they were white sons they would be getting a good tanning by their father for what they had done. He said it is hoped that this would keep them from getting into bigger trouble, getting them locked up or killed. I am asking for you to accept this type of a punishment as payment for my sons' wrongs. I ask this of you, knowing that you are a wise and compassionate man that understands that for our peoples to survive, we must learn to accept the laws and customs of each other and find a way to live together." said Dark Eagle, offering Flint his hand once more.

"Just as we accepted your ways not so very long ago?"

"Yes," Dark Eagle bowed.

"I am honored that you seek my counsel and trust in our friendship and I will accept the punishment as payment for your sons wrongs, just as I consider the punishment of my sons as payment for their wrongs." answered Flint taking the offered hand.

"Now, I must ask; Flint may I see this _hairbrush, _that just by its mention, silenced Flaming Mad's anger." said a curious Dark Eagle, as they turned to walk back to the group.

"Sure thing," grinned Flint, supposing he knew a couple of young boys who were not going to like the _hairbrush _one bit more than Mark.

When they returned to the group, Flint spoke to Mary, and told her to take the boys back to the wagon, Dark Eagle spoke, once more, "Flint I ask that Mark and Clay stay to see the wrong done to them made right."

"Very well, Mark go with you mother and bring her hairbrush back quickly. Let us go over to those trees, and wait for Mark to return, for it is a more private place for you to carry out the punishments." Flint offered.

"Come, Running Fox, Straight Arrow," bellowed Dark Eagle.

Both young braves rose and followed their father without a word. The looks on their faces told those around they were unsure of just what was going to happen.

Flint sat down on the fallen log indicating that Dark Eagle should do the same. He motioned for all the boys to sit on the ground before them. He turned to Dark Eagle, "It is custom to tell the boys what you are going to do and why," coaxed Flint.

"You my son's have lied to me, today I find that you were not alone when you took the things belonging to Mark and Clay and brought shame on my name. I must believe because you lied to me about this you were once more with Falling Leaf, with whom I forbid you to leave camp. You have been dishonest and deceitful, and so now your word is not to be trusted. You have cause great sorrow and much worry in the lodge of your mother. It is because I care for my sons deeply that I went to the Fort and pleaded for one last chance that my son's might not meet with the same white-man's laws that placed your uncle, Crow Calling, in a cage like and animal, waiting to hang as a horse thief. He was with me the day his sister, Grey Squirrel; my third wife was killed along with so many in our village. You two along with your mother were fortunate to be with family on the other side of the mountains that day. Crow calling helped me bury his sister, but his rage and anger led him down a path of revenge for the white man. It is too late for him, but you are still young, and I have watched many white sons become strong men, this I wish for my sons. I have tried to teach you that your behaviour must stop by using the ways of my father, yet you have rejected all of this. Today I have come to counsel with a man of much honor among both our peoples. I have been granted the chance I sought after to try to save my son's. The soldiers have said if the one you have wronged will permit me to punish my son's with this a white man calls a _tanning,_ then he will not take you away. So I do this for you and for your mother. She does not deserve the broken heart of losing her children."

The two young Indian boys had lost their bravado at their fathers speech, feeling the sadness that they may have caused.

Dark Eagle stopped and looked into the eyes of his sons. And then he spoke once more, "Today my son's I will ask my friend to teach me how to give you a _tanning,_ though the thought of causing you pain causes me pain also," he said with the same determined sigh of many a father who decides to do what he thinks he must.

When things had been quiet for several minutes, Mark stood and handed the brush to Dark Eagle. He turned it over in his hands several time with a very puzzled look he stared at Flint.

"It is designed to brush a lady's hair, but it has also been used very effectively to correct young boys for many years. Come here Mark." Seeing the worried look on the lads face, he added, "I'm not going to use it, just show Dark Eagle how it is used," smirked Flint.

With relief, Mark step to Flint's side. Flint reached up and took Mark's arm and guided him over his lap. He then raised his right hand and brought the brush down to rest lightly on Mark's behind. Then he released Mark and told Dark Eagle that it should be done with enough force to sting, but not too hard to cause bruising. Usually a father can tell when his child had received enough to get the message.

Dark eagle nodded, then called for his son. "Straight Arrow, come here." It was a very nervous boy that came to his father, "I believe that Mark said that this was used on his bare skin, you will take down your breechcloth, now."

Trembling, Straight Arrow followed his father's orders, before he was pulled down over his father's lap. Soon the cries and promises to be good sounded the same as any boy being spanked. When after a dozen or so whacks, Straight Arrow stood up and instantly flung his hands back to rub away the sting.

Both Dark Eagle and Flint knew that the message had been received.

"Running Fox, come!" Dark Eagle called his second son.

When the boy reached his father, he did not wait to be told, but pushed his breechcloth down and laid himself over his father's lap. The younger of the two had started to cry even before the first whack and was sobbing hard by the last. When he stood, he quickly pulled his cloth back into place and straighten his leggings, before looking longingly at his father.

Flint leaned in to Dark Eagle and said, "This is when we hug the children and reassure them that we love them. It gives them time to calm and know they are forgiven."

Both of his sons welcomed the offered hugs. "It is finished my son's, may your behaviour not be repeated, for it causes your father much pain to do this _tanning._ Now, return the white boy's ponies and I want you to ask Mark and Clay to forgive you."

"Now Dark Eagle, I ask that you and your sons join my family as we sit to eat our evening meal," said Flint placing his hand of Dark Eagle's Shoulder in friendship.

When the boys had finished their apologizing, they all walk back to the wagons together. Flint and Dark Eagle could only laugh at how much the boy's were alike when they heard Running Fox say. "Father said it caused him great pain, but I think he will not be as troubled as I, sitting on his horse.

As all of the friends sat around the fire that night Dark Eagle spoke once more. "Mother of 'Flaming Mad', may I take this '_ma's hairbrush' _with me, I think it might be useful in demonstrating to Sliver Fox, the father of Falling Leaf, what is meant by the white brothers as justice for young boys who think they know more than their fathers."

All the adults laughed, and all the boys cast their eyes to the ground.

"I would be honored, Dark Eagle," answered Mary rising to get the hairbrush and presenting it to Dark Eagle.

"Until we meet again my friends, may the great spirit keep you," spoke Dark Eagle before reaching down and helping his sons onto the horse behind him.

Everyone waved as they watched all three ride into the sunset; A tall proud Indian chief sitting high and straight backed on his horse, while two small boys yelped and moaned as their backsides made contact with the hard rump of the same horse.


	23. Loaded Bases, A load of Family fun

The Mary Spence Story

Chapter 23: Loaded Bases, A Load Of Family.

It had been three weeks since Dark Eagle and his son's had visited. All of the families of the wagon train were getting excited as the major had let them know last night, that if the trail and the weather held out then they would be rolling in to California in about two more weeks. It was Saturday night and they would have a Sunday service tomorrow and then rest for the day, before heading up and moving out early Monday morning. That evening the sounds of fiddles and guitars began to fill the air. Young folks and children danced, while the older folks talked and visited and dreamed of all the things that their new life in California would bring...

"Oh Flint, I'm so ready, ready for walls and doors and curtains," giggled Mary as she sat nestled in Flint's arms as they listen to the soft music drifting over the night.

Flint smiled wide his, dimples shining, "I will be mighty glad to see a hot bath and a soft bed. I'll be so excited to cuddle up with '_my lovely ocean pearl' _might not get up for days..." Flint leaned in and tenderly kissed Mary. For a time both were lost in a world of their own each giving themselves totally to the other, when suddenly from somewhere far off their came a call...

"Mom Dad, Mom Dad," Mary and Flint sat up with a start, "What is it." asked a very flustered Flint, as he tried to brush his hair back into place and straighten his shirt.

"Uncle Bill and Uncle Charlie said come quick You gotta see this," said Luke as he grabbed first his Mom's hand and then his Dad's and began to pull and drag them toward a little spring. They all giggled and laughed as they followed Mark toward the water's edge.

Suddenly everyone frozen and starred silently at Bill and Wooster, who sat on their knee's laughing ...

"Gall-darnit, I don't pay ya'll to set there cackling like a bunch of crazy folk get on over here and help me out of this mess." Major Adam's stood waist deep in muck shaking his fist in the air as he bellowed, "GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"Right, grandpa, come on Bill go get a rope, we don't want to be caught in the same mess," laughed Flint loudly as he and Wooster started looking for some sturdy poles to help him climb out of the thick mud. As soon as Flint tried to reach the Major with the pole, he realized that if they tried to get close enough to reach him with the poles they would only become stuck in the mud as well.

"Sir, while we wait for Bill to get back, do you mind telling me one thing? How, or should I say why did you get yourself in this mess, Sir." questioned Flint trying suppress his laughter.

"Never mind that, boy, and stop that laughing, when I get out of here I'll...oh never mind," grumbled the Major, "Where's Bill?"

"Major old friend the spring is just to the left over here, I guess you took a wrong turn," laughed Wooster good naturedly at his long time friend.

"Ya don't say," said the Major through gritted teeth, then smiled, glad to see Bill totting toward the group.

In short order they threw a rope to the Major and soon had him pulled free.

As he stood dripping the slimy mud Mark stood looking up at him and with that devilish look, laughed, "G…grandpa… yoou… Need a bath..." quick as a wink Major Adams scooped Mark up and hugged him tightly covering him in mud as they ran toward spring and with a loud authoritative command he yelled, "GEROMONO!" and threw the boy into the water, then quickly followed.

With a look toward Flint and Mary for permission, Mark and Luke joined in. .

"Well mom, I think we better go find so dry clothes for the family," Flint grinned and place her arm around his waist, kissing again as they turned to go.

oOo

Flint and Mary lay out under the stars, contently smiling.

"What will our home be like, Mom?" Luke asked.

"Your Uncle Robert had promised your father a small spread where he could start a horse ranch, it's not much but a house and a few run down outbuildings now, but we will work together as a family and it will be grand."

"Yap, with the help of the fine son's of Dave and Mary Spence, the Trail's End Ranch will be the biggest and best around," Flint gloated.

"Your right that it'll be the best around, but not just because we're Pa's son, it'll be because we are your sons too Dad," responded Matt with a proud smile. Then all three boys piled in on Flint and Mary for a hug.

"It will be the end of one trail and the start of another for each of us," added Mark, "It will be like each of us has a new life, and new exceptions."

"That's very profound Mark," said a proud Mary.

"Yep, ma, that's why, when the message finally got from my behind to my head, I decided to not to call Mr. McCullough, Pa but Dad, it gave him his own person and me a way to separate my feelings. And it seemed only right to give mom a new start too."

Mary smiled in admiration, she knew that Mark and Luke were only copying Matt, but had never quiet understood why Matt had started using the uncommon terms for her and Flint. It would always be most dear to her now.

"We are quite a unique family, Uncle Charlie, Uncle Bill, Grandpa Adams, the whole bunch. It will make starting this new chapter in my life a little less scary knowing I take with me old friends and new. Look out California here we come!" Shouted Flint, then received cheers from all his boys and a kiss from Mary.

"Okay boys back to your own beds, Grandpa will be calling us up early for Sunday Service," ordered Mary.

Soon all were asleep.

oOo

Morning dawned crisp and clear, as the camp began to stir. It was soon apparent that all were in good spirits in the McCullough Family. Breakfast was eaten with smiles and laughter. The boys didn't even grumble when Mary insisted that they comb their hair and brush their clothes before going to hear the Major give the Sunday bible reading. They sat and listened and even sang the familar hymns with pride as they stood next to their parents. When the final prayer was said they walked back to their wagon.

They sat for a time each in his own thoughts, then Luke looked over at Matt and whined," It's so boring, whatever will we do with this afternoon."

"How should I know, why don't you go jump in the spring, for all I care," said Matt, not wanting to be bothered by his annoying nine year old brother.

"Cause mom done said no, dummy! Mark let's play checkers," begged Luke, desperate to find someone to do something with.

"Na, I don't want to, I'm gonna go for a ride," he declared.

"I can come too," responded Luke, jumping with excitment."

"No you can't neither, you're too little," chastised Mark with a sneer as he stuck his tongue out at his brother.

Flint watched lukes crestfallen expression. "So much for peace," he muttered, shaking his head, "both of you are too young, and stop fussing," and then suddenly Flint remembered something.

"Matt, you and Mark go round up any of the boys that want to try something new, tell them to meet me in the big circle. Luke you come with me."

Matt and Mark race off, and Flint with Luke close on his heels, headed for the supply wagon. After greeting the fellers, Flint climbed into the wagon and began to rummage around.

"What's he huntin' down?" Questioned Wooster.

"I don't know," answered Luke shrugging his shoulders, "Sent Matt and Mark to round up some boys that wanted to try something new, then we came over here."

"Flint, you need some help, I might know where what you're looking for, is! Sounds like you are ransacking the wagon," groused Bill reaching for the flap.

"Nope I got it," replied Flint, stepping out of the wagon with the ball and bat that he'd purchased and all but forgotten

"The sales lady said it sounded like it would be a waste of energy, so I think that it just might give some restless youngin's something to do. Come on fellas, let's go teach these boys to play ball," crowed Flint waving his arms at his friends.

"What in thunder? How are we going to teach them something, we don't understand ourselves," quipped Bill as he followed.

"With this," grinned Flint, waving the pamphlet in the air.

Soon the three men were surrounded by two dozen boys as the rules and instructions were read out loud.

It was quickly decided that they would not worry about how many were on a side they would just make two sides so all could play. After Wooster supplied flour sacks to use as bases, they were ready to start. Bill won the toss to pitch, while Flint demonstrated how to hit and run around the bases. Amid laughter and shouts of come on you can do it, they all soon learned that it sounded easier than it was, but each boy and man clamored for their turn to give it a try...

"Mark your up," shouted Flint as he took his turn to pitch first pitch went whizzing past Mark, as he swung and missed.

"Okay, Champ," coached Bill, "It says the trick is to keep your eye on the ball, let's try again."

Mark squared his shoulders and planted his feet then he bit down on the tip of his tongue and staring at Flint watching for the ball. Then with all the force he could muster, he swung the bat and with a mighty crack, the ball went sailing.

They all cheered wildly then suddenly Bill remembered and

shouted, "Way to go, Champ, now you are supposed to run…RUN! Go boy, go, before they get the ball and tag you with it."

Before long all of camp was either watching or playing. and soon the afternoon was gone. With the setting sun, calls were made for supper around the train. Boys and men and spectators alike didn't need to be told twice. This game of base ball as Flint had called it, sure builds up one appetite..


	24. Where There's Smoke There's Fire

Chapter 24

Where there's Smoke there's Fire

Flint laughed when he heard the familiar; "Wagon's Ho," and noticed that the Major sat next to old Charlie on the wagon seat. He had known when he had watched the older man get so into the ball game that he would be a tad stiff the next day.

"Not as young as you used to be, Grandpa," laughed Flint as he rode along side.

"What makes you say that, young fella, maybe I just like a change once and a while," groused Major Adams, "Don't you got some scouting to do, or do I pay you as entertainment coordinator these days?"

"I was just on my way out; I should be back before sunset, Sir. You take it easy and get Charlie to rub some of that liniment on you when you stop, old man," continued Flint enjoying teasing his good friend.

"I'll show you '_old man'_ you just let me get my..." Wooster slapped the horses causing them to gallop forward.

"Young Whippersnapper," said Major Adams, then reached back to rub his aching back, as he smiled over his shoulder and watched Flint ride away.

The wagons rolled on and on; this part of the trail was smooth and there was little Indian trouble. So, it wasn't long until things began to seem monotonous. With nothing exciting to see and nothing to do but chores and more chores, even riding with Wooster was boring.

Matt and was herding, Mark was out with Uncle Bill and Luke was tired of riding next to his mom. "Mom can I please go see if Petey or Steve or even Travis can play, or something…Please?" he whined up at her for at least the fifth time that day.

"Oh, I guess it would be okay; if you promise to come and check in when we stop to rest, baby," agreed Mary as she reached down and brushed the curls from his face, then kissed his forehead.

"Ah, Mom, really all the fella's will be teasing me, if they hear you calling me that, or see you kissing me," complained Luke, his ears turning bright red as he rolled his eyes at her.

"Oh get you little sc...Be good and be careful," Mary reminded Luke as he jumped from the moving wagon.

oOo

Flint had been very happy that the trail looked safe all the way to where they would camp for the night and that he had made good time. He had been able to do a little hunting along the way; he was just cleaning the third rabbit, when he caught sight of the train coming toward him; right on time. As the front half of the train passed him and he gave Charlie the meat, he noticed smoke coming from near the end of the train, so he rode off to investigate.

Flint pulled up and stopped. There in front of him were two boys bent over, concentrating on a small fire they were trying to light. So far all they had succeeded in doing was causing a lot of smoke.

"Luke, Steve, what is it your doing there?" shouted an aggravated Flint, stepping down from his horse.

"Nuttin', Dad, nuttin!" answered the two startled boys, throwing dirt on their small smouldering pile of leaves and twigs.

Flint raised his eyebrow and looked at the two boys; guilt was written on their faces.

"If that nuttin', involves matches or flames, then I think unless two boys change their story real quick, it could become a something that causes sittin' to be mighty uncomfortable," warned Flint.

Luke's eyes got really big and he reached back and covered his rear with both hands. "I think it was something, Dad. We were trying to start a fire with Steve's magnifying glass. We didn't mean to cause no trouble, honest," Luke was very worried as he looked up at Flint.

Flint tried not to laugh as he looked at Steve and Luke with their hands covering their seats; he got the impression that both boys knew that they were not to start fires without adult supervision. He cleared his throat and tried to sound very stern as he squatted down in front of the boys.

"Boys, it is not safe to start fires out here unless you make a safe place to build them. If the brush around catches fire then you could start a wild brush fire. Now, boys since no real harm was done, we can let this go with a warning this time," said Flint as he looked into the boys eyes.

"Thanks, dad," said a relieved Luke.

"Yea, thanks Mr. McCullough," said a similarly relaxed Steve.

"Wait just a minute boys, I have a hunch that both of you knew better than to start fires, right?"

"Yes, Sir!" they echoed.

"Then listen up boys; no more fires or I'll light a fire on the seat of your britches, understood?"

"Yes, Sir," answered Luke"

"Yes, Sir. Are you gonna tell my, Pa, Sir?" asked a nervous Steve.

"Not this time, but if I catch you again, I'll take you straight to him, you got that?"

"Yes sir, I got that, I understand real well."

"Good now, why don't you boys climb up on old Charger with me and we get on back to set up camp.

oOo

_**Later, out in the woods near the wagon circle…**_

"Luke, that was sure close, I thought for sure your Pa was going to clobber us," said Steve.

"Me too, I could almost fill the sting when he said that about telling the truth or else," Luke whispered as he looked nervously around. "But, I still want to see if it can be done, though; we just have to be really careful and move farther away from camp; so we don't get caught."

"You gotta be kidding; I still can't believe how lucky I was that he didn't tell my Pa. I would have gotten walloped for sure. I think we should just forget it." Steve answered making a circle in the dirt to play marbles."

"If we don't test it then, I win the bet," said Luke with a wide grin.

"That's not fair, you seen it start to smoke, and you know what they say, where there's smoke there's fire," protested Steve.

"No fires, okay then you lose the bet and I get the knife," taunted Luke.

"I don't want to lose my knife, but I don't want a sore butt, neither," said Steve as he dropped his marbles into the circle.

"We could sneak off and away from everyone, then no one would know, and we wouldn't get caught," answered Luke dropping his marbles.

"Okay, but I'm still not real sure about it, but if you're willing; I'm willing," sighed Steve.

"How about after supper we ask if we can both sleep at our wagon that way we can get going faster," said Steve as he shot his large tiger eye and captured one of Luke's best marbles.

"Good thinking, we'll go ask as soon as I finish beating you at marbles," bragged Luke.

When they had finished they ran first to Steve's parents to get permission. When they said yes, the boys took off to ask Luke's parents. Later, as the boys lay next to each other they laughed and joked at how easy it was to fool grownups.

"We better get to sleep or they will know we're up to something, especially, if we keep laughing and whispering," said Steve with a yawn.

_**The next morning after the wagons got rolling…**_

"We better get going, come on," coaxed Luke.

Luke and Steve had no trouble getting away from the line of wagons, just before the noon halt. They started right to work, wanting to get back to camp so they would not cause too much suspicion.

Steve had bought along some matches just in case; cause if the fire didn't start with the magnifying glass, he still didn't want to lose his knife, so he figured he could distract Luke enough to start a small fire with them instead.

Both Boys got busy watching for the blazing sun to start the fire, trying to catch the reflection through the small magnifying glass they held over some dry leaves and twigs. But, nothing was happening, so Steve decided to try and help it along.

As Luke fiddled with the glass and looked at the sun, he suddenly caught sight of the match from the corner of his eye. "Hey, that's cheating…" Luke shouted, as he sailed into Steve with both fist.

As the two boys rolled it the dust, the magnifying glass was forgotten.

The sun then did its job, and in only a matter of minutes the dry grass around them began to burn. By the time the boys noticed; the fire was out of control.

Steve and Luke panicked and began to run. They were not paying any attention to where they were going and Steve tripped and fell into a cactus patch. There were so many spines that the more they tried the more they began to realize that they needed help. Unfortunately, by this time the smoke was so thick, that they could not tell in which direction to run.

Steve was crying something awful from fear and pain, so Luke decided that they needed to try to find a place that would be safe from the flames. It was hard for Luke to think when Steve kept crying; how bad it hurt. That and the smoke was now making both of them cough.

Luke spotted a small rocky area not far ahead. "Come on Steve, there's no grass over there. We can rest and soon the fellas will see the flames and send someone to see what's up. They'll find us," said Luke coughing into his elbow, as he helped Steve up to the rocky clearing.

"I'm scared, the fire is getting real close," Steve cried, as he wiped the back of his hand across his soot streaked face.

"I'm scared too, but if we stay calm, Dad will find us. It will be okay; I promise," coaxed Luke as he continued to cough.

"I wish we had listened to your dad, we wouldn't be in this mess," said Steve pulling out more of the spines.

"Me too, but let's not think about that now; let's just try to keep calm and pray they come soon," said Luke.

The boys worked at removing the spines and worried about the flames for what seemed like forever.

_**Back at the wagon train**_

"_**FIRE! FIRE! FIRE!" **_shouted Hank, as he ran into the Major's camp.

Within minutes all the men were running for shovels and water and any other things to battle the flames. As Flint and Bill saddled to ride, Jed Turner ran up to Flint and Bill. "The boys are missing!" yelled the freighted father.

"What do you mean; missing ?" asked a confused Flint.

"They must have left right after breakfast, and they haven't shown up for lunch."

"Jed, I think that we had better head for the fire. I caught the boys trying to start a fire yesterday. Somehow I think they just might be in real trouble now."

Soon every man on the train was battling the fire, while Flint and Jed went searching; yelling for the boys, as they used saddle blanket to smother the flames in their path.

"Luke! Steve! Boys can you hear us?" shouted Flint.

"Look Flint there are shoe prints and they are headed up that way," said Jed, as he took off following the tracks.

oOo

"Ahaah, Ahaah, Ahaah, Ahaah," coughed Steve, "Luke, do you think that the smoke is getting worse?"

"Na, I think it's about the same, and listen I think I hear riders coming," answered Luke.

"Luke, Steve, where are you?" shouted the voices once more.

"Over here, Dad…Over here!" yelled Luke and then ran to Flint and jumped into his arms.

"Son, where's Steve?" asked a worried Jed Turner.

"I'm over here Pa, I'm over here. I fell in some cactus and I'm a little sore, but I'm okay, honest. I'm okay…" puffed Steve, as Jed kneeled down and picked him up. Steve wrapped his arms around his pa. "I'm sorry I didn't listen… I'm sorry."

"It's okay son, we'll talk about that later. I'm just glad you're safe. Let's get back to the others".

It was well passed supper time before the fire was out and all the men straggled into camp, totally exhausted. There were a few minor injuries, like cuts and singes, minor burns and scrapes. Several of the women and children were still frightened. When the last of the reports came to Major Adams, he looked into the hills and rubbed his hand across his face. He told Wooster to round up a few men and tell everyone that they would not be moving out till morning, giving everyone a chance to rest now that the crisis was past. Then he noticed Flint and Bill and Jed Turner heading towards him carrying two boys.

"Are they alright, what happened?" asked a flustered Major when he realized who the boys were.

"They will be when they get a little rest and Steve here gets the rest of these spines out of his arm and leg," answered Flint sending a look to Major Adams that said; I'll fill you in just as soon as I get the boys taken care of.

" Wooster!" bellowed the trail boss, "Give Flint and Jed here a hand. I'll get some water."

The rest of the time they all worked without a word and soon all the spines were removed and both boys were sound asleep.

Flint and Jed sat down with a heavy sigh, they're faces looked so tired. As Flint reached up to take the coffee that Wooster offered, he turned to look at Jeb,

"I owe you an apology. I should have come to you yesterday, and let you know what the boys had been up too."

"Nonsense, Flint, the only one who owes me anything is that young scamp of mine. I bet I told him at least one hundred times, how dangerous fire is. Well this time I'm going to make sure that I set his backside alight, to help him remember not to play with fire. And if you will excuse my saying so, I think Luke needs the same."

"Oh, believe you me, the last thing I said yesterday was that if I caught him again I would start a fire of my own on his behind. And I intend to keep my word. I think I'll just go let his mom know he's safe, thanks for understanding," said Flint rising to go.

"If you think we can trust them to stay put, I'll walk with you and tell my wife," laughed Mr. Turner.

"Hey, Charlie will you keep a watch on our two bandits, and don't let them move till we get back?" shouted Flint as he grinned toward Charlie.

"Sure thing; I'll hog tie them if they give me any trouble," Wooster laughed.

About an hour later the boys woke and looked around for a minute, as the memories of what had happened came back to them. The only adult around was Wooster where he sat on a stool sleeping. But, when Luke started to stand up, a cowbell started to clang. And Wooster sprang up.

"Hold it right there you not going to sneak away on ole Wooster."

Luke froze and looked at the man he now respected as his Uncle, "I'm not sneaking anywhere, Sir honest, I was just going to get a drink of water," answered Luke sheepishly. Sitting back down he noticed the string tied around his ankle.

Wooster stood and filled two cups with water and handed one to each boy. He watched as they drank.

"You two sure got yourselves in a peck of trouble. You're lucky to be alive ya know?"

"Uncle Charlie, how mad is Dad? I bet he's gonna kill me huh?"

"Boys what do you think? You both disobeyed and put yourselves and all the people on this train in danger. You've caused the whole train to be delayed and worried everyone, what do you think?"

"Dad told me not to start no more fires, I should have listened, I guess I deserve that spanking he promised," mopped Luke on the verge of tears.

"Mr. Wooster, where's my Pa?" asked Steve.

"He and Flint went to tell your ma's you are safe; they'll be back after while."

"Luke I'm sorry I got mad at you, it was all my fault the fire started if I hadn't tried to cheat on the bet."

"I'm not worried about the bet, we got bigger problems now. I don't know about your Pa but you heard my dad promised me yesterday that he would light a fire on my behind if I started any fires. And I just remembered something else; he also promised if he caught me away from camp without permission he'd tan my hide. Brother, I'm in double trouble," moaned Luke as he flopped back onto the blanket and moaned.

"I'll tell him the fire was my fault, then maybe that will help, but my Pa promised me he'd wear me out if he caught me with matches or starting a fire too," groaned Steve.

Wooster gave a loud whistle that bought the boys chatter to a halt. "I wouldn't want to be you boys when your Pa's get back."

Wooster pulled the small bench up to the back of the supply wagon where the two worried boys still sat. He sat down and looked at the boys,

"Sit up here and tell me how all this got started why don't ya. It will help pass the time."

Wooster untied the cow bells and helped the two boys up onto the chuck wagon's backboard.

Steve took another large gulp of water from the tin cup Wooster offered him, and then passed it onto Luke before starting his story. "Well, yesterday when Luke and me was playing, he bet me that I could not start a fire with my magnifying glass...Then he even tricked me into betting my knife against his hatchet. Just as we were about to get it going, Mr. Flint came and told us how dangerous it could be and that he would not tell my pa, this time. After supper Luke said he still wanted to see if it would work, and so we made up a plan to sneak away, cause he said that if I didn't then I lost the bet and owed him my knife." Steve gave Luke an accused glare.

"Then we got there," interrupted Luke. "Steve thought the magnifying glass was taking too long and tried to cheat and use a match…" Luke stared right back at Steve, "but, I seen him and we got in a fight and we forgot about the magnifying glass and that's when the fire started."

"Can you boys tell me just what you did wrong?" asked Wooster shaking his finger.

"Yes sir, Uncle Wooster; I'll go first. I did not mind dad, I left camp without permission, I did not think about how dangerous it could be…Oh and I lied to mom and dad and Steve's parents, because we didn't really just want to have a sleepover."

"How bout you, Stevie?" asked Wooster.

"I took off without asking, I took the matches that pa said not to touch, I 'm not supposed to bet and I guess I lied to Ma and Pa, too."

Well that about says it all and from what I stood here and heard both you boys know what to expect," spoke Flint as he and Jed came up behind Charlie.

"How long have you to been standing back there?" asked a surprised Charlie. "I didn't hear yer come up."

"Well yer wouldn't over them there cowbells," laughed Jed, impressed with the man's ingenuity.

"Yes Charlie, that's was a clever idea. We were here long enough to hear both boys give their accounts, explanations and confessions. Now if you will excuse us, Charlie, I think Jed and I have some unfinished business."

As Wooster vacated the bench, Jed and Flint each sat on one end with their backs to one another.

"Come here," said both father's motioning with their fingers.

"Unfasten your britches, boys."

Both boy faces turned red as they fumbled with the buttons on their britches. No sooner had their pants hit the ground than they found themselves lying across the hard laps of their fathers. As the spanking started, all thoughts of being embarrassed at being bare bottomed, left both boys minds when the stinging swats being delivered did just what had been promised; they were on fire and before it was over they both were sobbing and quite sure there must have been smoke coming from the flames that had been started on their rear ends.

When both boys stood pulling up their britches, Luke looked at Flint through tears and asked, "Are you gonna spank me again later for leaving camp?"

"No son, I think you learned your lesson, but you might count yourself lucky that Uncle Charlie there had you explain to him first, and you need to go apologize to you mother and to Mrs. Turner. Now go wash up so you can sit and eat."

"**S..i..t..!**" spluttered both nine year olds, reaching back trying to rub out the burn.

Wooster and both father's laughed, "Yes, SIT! Now let's get down to the Turner wagon before that supper your ma's fixed gets cold."


	25. Trails End

The Mary Spence Story

Chapter 25: Trails End

***Author's note, warning this chapter has a sad ending as we loose and old and dear friend****

Finally the Major made the long awaited announcement as everyone made camp.

"Folks this will be our last circle. Up by noon tomorrow we will have reached California and each of you will go your separate ways. We have traveled long and been through a lot together. I will miss each of you and wish the best for all of you as you begin this new chapter in your lives.

So folks, after we eat, I think we could do with a little celebration," herald the Major with just a twinge of sadness in his voice.

"Now, Major old friend, I've heard that same speech for years now and I don't remember ever seeing such sad look in your eyes," said Charlie.

"Oh nonsense, you're just an old coot, why don't you get to cooking," groused the Major, trying to hide the tears brimming.

Seth Adam's and the others had known that this day was coming. Once the long trip was made safely, a part of what he had come to know as his family was changing. The man he valued as a son and the family he had come to love would not be traveling back to Missouri with him; ready for the next season's drive. So while very happy for his son he was sad as well. It was with this mood that Bill and Flint came up on him sitting alone down by the spring.

"Mind if we have a sit, Sir?" asked Flint as he and Bill sat down, not really waiting for an answer.

"Hi, Men, sure, I guess we all have something on our minds about now."

"You know, Sir it's going to be different for all of us, but Mary and I have been talking. We kinda figure that since John said the ranch and the outbuildings were going to need some work and the boys they kinda made you fellas and old Charlie family, so Mary and I figured; who better to help out," smiled Flint as he looked at his respected friend.

"Flint, you don't need a bunch of old bachelors hanging around you've got a really family now."

"Seth Adams, Sir, I can't believe you just said that; you know that we have been family since that day you decided to take a chance on, a as you put it; "that redhead young upstart" and we have helped one another out ever since." retorted Flint with a grin.

"Major, in case you forgot; Flint here done found him three boys that have his stubborn streak, if nothing else. They have kept us all on our toes this whole blessed trip. Why, if we desert him now we might just find him an Mary scalped by those three wild youngin's when we come through next year." teased Bill with a wide grin at his good friend.

"Now the way we see it, Major," continued Flint, "we can make the Trail's End Ranch sort of the winter camp for you and the others and that way the boys and I get to see our family every Fall and Winter and you can watch these grand youngin's grow, and maybe, just maybe with their Uncles and you helping, we can raise them and several more.

Now the rest of the fella's have already agreed, how bout you making it unanimous?" coaxed Flint, hoping that the major would take up the offer. "Come on, gramps, it's a home, we've all wanted, not a handout or a retirement plan. I spent a lot of my life either alone or just one other family. Each wagon train provided new friends, but this crew and you, are family. I won't be losing it I know, and I've gained a gift with my wife and boys, but …I…" Flint was starting to get emotional, something he normally didn't do, but he wanted so much for this to work out. He wanted this for the major as much as for him and his boys.

Seth Adams was tough, experienced and wise. He was also perceptive enough to know what Flint's heart was saying; his own one was beating the same rhythm. He stopped Flint, knowing his good friend well; his boy. "Well if you put it that way, I guess there really is cause to celebrate, because by this time next week we'll be building a ranch," answered the Major as he clapped both Bill and Flint on the back.

There were many tears and smiles that night as travelers and their families, that had became friends, prepared to go their own way. Now was the time that each family got out the maps that they had carried for miles and studied just where their trail went from here. The Turner and the Smith's discovered that they would be neighbors and not so far apart. And the Vickers discovered that they would in fact be the owners of the small farm just five miles past where the McCullough ranch was located. They rejoiced over these facts and reminisced over all of the things that had happened on their way west. The Boys were so excited at that prospect of keeping new found friends, but more importantly, the Major, Bill, Hank and Wooster; their new family would be spending the next four months with them… And every Winter and Fall after that.

As Mary and Flint lay watching the stars that night they recalled how excited the boys had been when they had learned that they would not have to say goodbye to any of their new family members. And as they kissed, Mary had a twinkle in her eye, _yes now would be a good time to tell Flint _she thought. "Ahh… Flint… Honey, I have something to share; we're expecting a baby," smiled Mary, hoping that this was good news and not too soon for this man she loved and who had already taken on so much.

Flint jumped to his feet bringing Mary with him, he spun her in his arms as he gave a cry so loud that all of camp was instantly alert as he shouted, "Mary Elizabeth McCullough, You are the most beautiful thing in my life. I love you!"

Flint then pulled her into a great hug, beaming with the pride of the life that grew inside her.

oOo

Three days later the family pulled the three wagons up in front of the spread that would become the Trail's End Ranch. They were met by Mary's brother Robert and his wife Susan and their two children Emily and Robert Jr. As the adults exchange greetings and started getting acquainted, the children all raced off to explore. Soon talk turned to settling in…

"Just point me to the bunk house, Hank and I will get started seeing to the unpacking," suggested Wooster.

"Charlie you will find it to be in need of some repair, but it a good size and it's not leaking it's just around to the back, across a big courtyard between the back yard and the main house. There's a stable and barn behind it," directed Robert.

"And If I may Major Adams, over there is a small cabin with all of the amenities that a grandfather could dream of , including a hammock on the porch, so you can feel right at home." grinned a very pleased Flint. "Now if you all will excuse me, I would like to carry my beautiful wife across the threshold of our home before we start unloading the wagon," announced Flint, as he scooped Mary into his arms and was rewarded with a sweet giggle and a kiss.

The others laughed and began to scatter to see what they needed to do next. With so many hands working; all of the wagons were unloaded and things were put in order quickly. Suddenly a loud dinner bell rang out and it was discovered that Susan had prepared fried chicken and potato salad, iced tea and sweet potato pie; plenty for all. The meal was served out back on a large table that rested in the middle of the court yard. As all became quiet, Flint asked a simple blessing on the table and the family that sat around it.

It was indeed a good day and he and Mary had not shared his news officially yet, but then it was late and all were tired, so it would wait for another day. As darkness fell Robert and his family headed back toward their house in town, promising to see them again bright and early tomorrow.

oOo

Inside the main house Mary could not resist a laugh, as Flint bounded up the stairs in response to the loud crash as Mark shouted, "IT'S NOT FAIR YOU CAN'T HAVE YOU OWN ROOM!"

Flint reached the door just in time to stop Matt from punching his brother.

"Hold on partner, I wouldn't do that unless you want to spend the first night in your own room and in a nice soft bed for the first time, sleeping on your belly; if you get my drift," said Flint as he blocked the blow.

"Sorry, Sir,but he's throwing my books," replied a suddenly remorseful Matt.

Flint spun Mark around, "Champ, he is the oldest and fair or not your mom and I have decided who get what rooms. Now pick up Matt's books and meet me in your room and I'll share something special with you about being the middle child," said Flint.

"What about me, dad, what do I get?" asked Luke looking up with sad eyes.

"You, little buddy you get a piggyback ride to your very own bed right next to Mark's."

Luke laughed as he was swung up over Flint's shoulder and bounced along the narrow corridor to his bedroom.

Mary later went up to tuck each of her children in for the first time in a long time. First she stopped in Matt's room where the boy sat reading one of the many books that had belonged to his father. She stooped to kiss him and as he lay the book aside, then snuggled under the blanket smiling.

"Night, I'm really too old to kiss, but since it's you, Ma," he chuckled.

"Night Son; love you."

Across the hall she opened the door and noticed that Luke was sound asleep. She pulled the covers over him and kissed the top of his head.

Mark sat up and looked at his mother, as she tucked his baby brother in. "Ma congratulations, Dad said only I was old enough to share y'all secret and that I wouldn't be in the middle for long. He even made Matt take Luke all way to the outhouse, so they could not hear our secret." Mark grinned and then jumped up to hug her tightly.

Mary returned the tight hug and then lead him over to his bed and repeated the nightly process she had missed all these months; tucking her boys into soft beds with sweet kisses to their foreheads as they snuggled into deep warm beds. "You are all my babies," she said.

"Night, mom."

As Mary turned and blew out the lamp, she was suddenly surrounded by the arms of the man that worked so hard to make each of them feel special. As they closed the door he picked her up and carried her into their own bed. In minutes they were lost in the private world of their love. They could be content to remain there forever.

oOo

With a lot of paint, curtains, and hard work the ranch began to take shape and the McCullough clan were getting ready to celebrate their first Christmas together. It had hardly seemed like it had been four months. Life had been so busy and all three boys were in school.

Bill Hank and Flint were busy dealing in horses and ranch work, while the Major was busy organizing the next train, especially trying to find a new scout for the next season.

Wooster was making good use off his new kitchen they had just finished and cooking up a storm for the hands; new and old.

Everyone sat around the large table in the main houses that Christmas Eve and enjoyed a feast that Mary and Wooster worked hard to prepare. As the dishes were finished and the chores finished Mary spoke…

"Grandfather Adam's, would you do the family the honor of reading the Christmas story before we all go off to bed," invited Mary, passing him the bible.

All eyes were glued to the Major as he read the verses; reminding all those there of the journey the holy family had taken, the birth of a special child and their lucky escape from the perils of bad men. When he finished he closed the bible and smiled at the family around him,_ I am a blessed man, _He thought.

The next morning, as everyone shared in the opening of gifts, Mary and Flint shared their secret not at all surprised that most had already guessed.

Just the same, all the fellas beamed with pride, but none so proud as Major Seth Adams.

As he went to sleep that night, he slipped peacefully away, knowing that he would always be surrounded by family.

They lay him to rest under the shade of a large oak on the corner of the ranch, with a marker that read **Beloved Grandfather and friend,**_** until we meet again.**_

_**THE END.**_

***This is the final chapter in the Mary Spence Story, but take heart we will be dropping in on the McCullough's and their family from time to time in the Sequel, Trails End Ranch

Thanks for reading and reviewing I look forward to each one.****


End file.
